Moonlight Water Sprite
by Lia-Vilore
Summary: C'est ma première fanfiction pour Neverwinter Nights qui se déroule après les faits des addon Shadows of Undrentide et Hordes of the Underdark spoilers donc. Ou l'histoire de l'elfe argentée Heally Do'Ruilaralesti pour échapper à sa malédiction...
1. Eauprofonde

Prologue 

C'était le soir du combat contre le Duc des Neuf Enfers qu'avait invoqué feu la Valsharesse.

Les gens de Lyth My'Athar faisaient la fête avec ceux de l'auberge du Portail Béant d'Eauprofonde.

Sauf l'elfe aux cheveux d'or et d'argent à qui l'on devait en grande partie cette victoire et la naissance d'une légende. La jeune elfe vêtue de sa robe d'archimagicienne blanche, en satin et velours turquoise, était déjà à l'écurie en train de préparer son cheval pour partir. Elle n'avait pris aucun repos depuis que le démon était tombé deux à trois heures auparavant. Elle avait usé de toutes ses trousses de soins pour ses compagnons et les autres combattants comme l'aubergiste Durnan. Et ses propres blessures étaient occultées par sa volonté quasi suicidaire.

L'elfe avait un beau visage d'un pâle argenté aux reflets bleus plus rond que d'habitude, des traits plus frais et sauvages. Et des yeux immenses tels ceux d'un faucon d'un bleu de lapis-lazuli. Elle était l'enfant d'un accouplement entre un elfe de Lune et une elfe des Bois. Et bien qu'elle se dénommait par 'Sylvaine', elle avait tout le physique d'une elfe argentée, ceci en ayant le cœur d'une elfe cuivrée. Elle avait une blondeur exceptionnelle pour une elfe de lune mais à laquelle se mêlait également des cheveux gris d'argent. Elle était menue et d'apparence fragile, mesurant un mètre soixante deux, plus fragile encore que les autres elfes car elle était aussi fort jeune pour sa race. A peine adulte... 125 ans. Et déjà célèbre !

Tristement célèbre pour sa part.

Elle s'appelait Heally Do'Ruilaralesti, originaire d'une petite cité elfique sylvaine de la Haute Forêt dont le père, Heian un mage, était l'un des dirigeants... Après la mort de sa mère Mialyë, une rôdeuse. Heally avait d'abord suivi l'enseignement arcanique de son père car elle avait la facilité d'apprentissage magique de son sang argenté. En parallèle sa mère l'avait instruite comme rôdeuse et Heally avait de son âme sylvaine la facilité du contact avec la Nature. Ces deux enseignements l'avaient tout naturellement dirigée vers la carrière d'archère-mage. Classe prestigieuse d'ordinaire si prisée des elfes des Bois.

Mais elle était en exil et devait payer le prix de ses crimes : parcourir Faêrun et faire le bien.

Pour cette raison, lorsqu'elle força sur ses bras pour soulever sa sacoche de selle, elle gémit mais ne faiblit pas. La jeune héroïne ne voulait pas de louanges, pas de cérémonial, elle avait accompli ce que l'on attendait d'elle et sa réussite, le bien de tous, devait être sa seule récompense.

Et puis, elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Chapitre 1 – Eauprofonde 

Mais dans son entêtement à ne pas prêter attention à la douleur de ses muscles, à sa fatigue et à ses blessures... Ses bras la lâchèrent et le poids de la sacoche de selle l'entraîna au sol dans un couinement. « Aie ! » Souffla t-elle, une fois les fesses aussi douloureuses que le sol dur. Des crampes la prirent dans les cuisses et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pâle et ronde, pour ne pas crier.

Elle entendit les éclats de la fête dans la salle commune, tout le monde chantait et dansait la fin de la terreur à Eauprofonde. Elle les écouta quelques secondes, pensive, avant de se relever en faisant fi de la douleur de son corps. Les bras noués autour de l'encolure de sa monture comme d'un rocher sur un fleuve, les yeux dans le vague elle se disait que personne durant la bataille n'avait remarqué la sauvagerie qui l'avait dominée et meurtrie. Elle avait par miracle réussi à la diriger entièrement sur Méphistophélès.

Heally releva rapidement la tête quand elle entendit des bruits de pas à l'entrée de l'écurie.

C'était Valen Soufflombre, le Tieffelin qui avait été son compagnon d'armes à Outreterre et dans le 8ème Cercle des Enfers. L'homme était de grande taille, les oreilles pointues. Deux longues mèches encadrant son visage triangulaire, sinon courts lisses et brillants cheveux cuivrés portés en queue de cheval avec une corde de cuir brun. Il avait les yeux bleus de turquoise fluorescents et portant toujours son armure de mailles vert sombre. Celle-ci avait été forgée par les Drows de la déesse Eilistraée, ceux qui étaient de la cité de Lyth My'Athar.

L'elfe lui adressa un sourire doux en le voyant, heureuse de l'avoir libéré de sa part démoniaque. Même si physiquement le Tieffelin arborait toujours cornes et queue fourchue, lui n'était plus menacé par sa nature maléfique.

Mais le Tieffelin en question passa d'un air doux de l'avoir découverte à une mine austère. Qui passa à franchement outrée quand il constata : « vous partez ! » Sa voix sonnant comme un plan planaire de reproches.

Heally en trembla et ses crampes lui arrachèrent un petit cri de douleur.

Valen se précipita « qu'avez-vous ?! » Seule une secousse de gauche à droite de la tête d'Heally lui répondit, quand par inadvertance le maître d'arme remonta la manche de la robe de mage de la jeune elfe pour y apercevoir des bleus le long du bras. Réaction immédiate : « vous êtes folle ! Monter à cheval dans cet état misérable ! Je ne vous croyais pas si inconsciente ! » Gronda t-il d'une voix caverneuse et glaciale qui fouettait comme un vent du Nord. Il dardait sur Heally son regard bleu glacé du haut de son mètre soixante-quinze.

La jeune elfe ouvrit la bouche pour protester « je-je vais bien, Valen ! S'il vous plait ! Je dois m'en aller maintenant ! »

Toutefois le demi-Démon n'était pas un homme des plus facile ! Il secoua la tête lentement et son beau visage aux traits ciselés offrit la vision d'une effrayante expression de féroce détermination. C'était bien simple : elle lui obéissait ou il l'y obligerait pour cette fois !

Devant l'air inébranlable de son camarade, la Sylvaine, qui ne souhaitait pas contrarier un si fier guerrier, se soumit aussitôt. Alors son corps entier se relâcha, à bout de force. Elle sentit ses jambes céder sous elle dans un soupir.

Le Tieffelin la rattrapa par la taille, surpris par cette réaction, cet effondrement d'épuisement enfin avoué. C'était à mille lieux de la réaction d'une simple aventurière comme d'habitude. Si Heally Do'Ruilaralesti cherchait quelque chose, Valen Soufflombre avait saisi aux premières paroles que ce 'quelque chose' était autre chose que 'l'aventure'. Il la souleva dans ses bras et fut saisi par sa légèreté. A y songer, elle lui rappelait ces elfes ailés, ces Avariels enfermés dans les ténèbres de l'Outreterre suite à la malédiction du miroir brisé. Si légers de par leur ossature vide... Mais si fragiles !

Valen contempla un instant ce visage rond et pâle comme la lune, les longs cheveux d'or et d'argent coulant en riches et éphémères cascades. Les yeux clos, le visage frappé de souffrance, oui elle dormait. Le guerrier avait déjà observé cette expression quand l'elfe se laissait aller à dormir. Le genre de personne insomniaque qui prenait toujours tous les tours de garde jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Il se rendit compte qu'à part son nom et la réputation qu'elle lui avait prouvée, il ne savait rien.

« Valen avoir trouvé Chef ? – S'exclama Deekin, le petit barde Kobold, en déboulant tout cliquetant dans son armure rouge.

-Oui.

-Chef être malade ? – S'enquit le Kobold. Tellement dévoué et admiratif de l'elfe. Peut-être que lui savait quelque chose ?

-Dis à Durnan de préparer une chambre.

Mais le Kobold restait cloué à le fixer – mais Chef avoir disparu ! »

Le Tieffelin baissa les yeux pour voir qu'effectivement, si légère, ses bras étaient vides. Le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec le Kobold. « Par les Neuf Enfers ! »

Un oiseau vola à travers l'écurie et sortit dans la nuit. Se retournant, le maître d'arme ne vit qu'une chouette des neiges au plumage ivoire pointillé de noir.

Blessé et furieux tout autant qu'inquiet, Valen retourna à la salle commune en faisant subir un interrogatoire à Deekin, le compagnon le plus ancien de l'elfe volatilisée... La réponse du barde faisant monter la moutarde au nez de Valen car toujours la même était « Deekin pas savoir ! » Jusqu'à ce que le Kobold s'exclame « Chef juste bien aimer chansons sur lune et destin cruel ! Oh oui ! »

Valen se souvint qu'une prêtresse de Sehanine Lunarc, déesse elfique de la lune, se trouvait dans l'auberge parmi les volontaires ayant exploré Montprofond, et qu'Heally avait ressuscité en retrouvant leurs corps dans ce donjon souterrain. Cette héroïne de Padhiver se nommait Linu La'néral.

Il la vit en compagnie de ses camarades de Padhiver : l'Halfelin roublard Tomi la Potence aux frétillants cheveux roux et aux brillants yeux noirs. Le demi-Orc barbare Daélan de la tribu des Tigres rouges et la très séduisante et flamboyante rousse, barde humaine Sharwyn. Tous étaient à une table du centre occupés à festoyer. Tomi était en train de chanter une chanson à boire accompagné au luth par Sharwyn alors que la prêtresse riait du spectacle tout en discutant avec Daélan.

Quand la chouette des neiges passa au ras du Tieffelin, venant se poser sur l'épaule de Linu.

« Ca être chouette chouette !! Heu... » S'exclama Deekin avant de se perdre en questionnements sur cette phrase. Linu les remarqua et toute la troupe se tourna pour les accueillir à leur table. Sharwyn d'ailleurs, jaugeant Valen comme on juge un étalon de race, se leva et fit d'un ton enjôleur de s'asseoir parmi eux ! « Ce serait un honneur de passer la soirée avec deux des héros de la cité des splendeurs ! »

Mais Valen, qui n'appréciait pas d'être observé comme un vulgaire quartier de viande par une femme, leva la main vers Sharwyn pour lui signifier de se taire et s'adressa à Linu : « cette chouette sur votre épaule, est-elle la vôtre ? – Demanda t-il poliment mais froidement. Sans prêter une quelconque attention au demi-Orc et encore moins au Halfelin.

Linu lui adressa un regard respectueux servi d'un sourire – non mon seigneur, c'est cependant devenue une amie car de temps à autre elle nous apparaît et nous guide à des secrets – répondit-elle avant de tendre le bras. La chouette sauta sur son poing et attrapa le lacet de jambon que la prêtresse lui lançait de l'autre main – n'est-ce pas, Fallwind ?

-Ca lui arrive aussi de nous mener à de gros problèmes ! – S'extasia Tomi, le regard brillant d'amour pour l'animal, avant de contraster par un – vous voulez l'acheter ??

Daélan grogna, Linu soupira sans commentaire alors que la chouette aux yeux jaunes l'agaçait de petits coups de bec au bras pour être nourrie.

-Linu l'a nommée Fallwind car elle surgit quand le vent tombe mais cet animal ne se laisse approcher que par elle, » informa le barbare demi-Orc avant de faire une démonstration. Il approcha le doigt du pelage de la chouette et s'en retrouva immédiatement pincé jusqu'au sang. Après un grognement, le barbare porta son index à sa bouche avant de commenter « elle aime aussi le sang.

-Daélan ! – S'exclama Linu avec inquiétude.

-Bah, c'est un carnivore !

-Puis-je essayer ? – Questionna le Tieffelin avec un air impénétrable.

-Si vous tenez à perdre un doigt ! - Soupira l'elfe avec une légère humeur désapprobatrice.

-Deekin penser Valen aimer chouette magique ! »

Le guerrier des Profondeurs avança la main, songeant surtout que l'animal pourrait lui montrer où Diable avait disparu l'elfe de lune ! Alors sans quitter l'animal des yeux, il approcha le poing. La chouette poussa un cri aigu mais n'attaqua pas, au lieu de ça elle avança la tête, Valen ne bougea pas, la chouette s'envola et traversa la salle. Sans un mot de plus le guerrier Tieffelin se précipita pour la suivre tout en entendant Linu s'étonner « ça alors ! Fallwind ne l'a pas pincé !

-Peut-être apprécie t-elle les hommes beaux !

-L'animal sacré de la déesse ne s'arrête pas à ces futilités !

-Facile à dire, vous les elfes êtes tous beaux ! »

r

Valen avait perdu la trace de Fallwind dans les rues d'Eauprofonde et avait semé le Kobold dans ces mêmes rues. « Par les Neuf ! Où est passé cet oiseau de malheur ?! » Grogna t-il avant qu'un clair de lune ne lui révèle le bosquet de la ville. Intrigué le maître d'arme entra dans le petit bois.

Un lourd et grave silence informa le guerrier roux avançant à pas de loup qu'une puissante magie était à l'œuvre.

Il fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant. « Cette situation est trop étrange – songea t-il – cette elfe qui se prépare à partir à l'instant sans attendre louanges ou récompenses ! Qui disparaît et moi qui cours après une chouette ! »

Le demi-Démon baissa la tête sans baisser ses yeux turquoise incandescents. Il n'avait pas grande connaissance de la surface mais il ne commettait pas l'erreur de la croire moins dangereuse que l'Outreterre ou les plans. Valen n'était pas de ceux qui baissaient leur garde une fois leur espoir accompli.

Il entendit un bruissement et se dirigea vers un petit buisson, quand il fut à bonne hauteur l'obstacle lui livra un spectacle qui parvint à le surprendre ! L'elfe de lune était nue et étendue sur le dos, les yeux clos et le corps à peine couvert par le voile scintillant de sa chevelure de soleil et de lune.

« Par Bélial... A quoi cela rime t-il ? » Souffla t-il sans parvenir à détourner le regard de ce tableau bordé par les rayons de lune. Valen s'approcha tout de même, remarquant que l'elfe aux tempes glacées de sueur n'était pas évanouie mais qu'elle semblait souffrir et se débattre contre quelque chose comme lors d'une fièvre. Ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans la terre et arrachait l'herbe. Le Tieffelin serra les dents, appréhendant légèrement cette situation incompréhensible, posant un genou à terre il glissa une main gantée de cuir sous les reins de la Sylvaine en vérifiant des yeux qu'elle ne fût pas blessée. Et compter les bleus sur tout le corps fragile mais capable de bien encaisser les coups visiblement. Quand il toucha sa peau, elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et allait lui griffer le visage avec un grognement animal. Il lui saisit l'autre main, dardant un regard transissant sur ce beau visage enlaidi de cruauté.

L'elfe gémit comme un oiseau blessé et se détendit en papillonnant des paupières avant de croasser un semblant de cri et d'ouvrir des yeux immenses de frayeur en cherchant à se dérober !

« Calmez-vous ! – Sonna le maitre d'arme – je ne vous veux aucun mal !

-N'approchez pas ! Eloignez-vous ! Ne-ne... » Débitait-elle quand même en se débattant comme un Diable de tous ses membres.

Valen souffla par le nez, lui plaqua les poignets au sol de ses mains et pesa de tout son poids en lui bloquant les jambes des siennes, ne sachant pas comment calmer la Sylvaine hystérique sinon en la laissant se débattre jusqu'à épuisement comme on le fait pour un animal sauvage capturé.

Quand elle finit par cesser tout geste et se contenta de reprendre son souffle d'un regard vitreux, le Tieffelin la fit s'asseoir d'un bras autour des petites épaules puis il détacha sa cape noire pour la déposer sur celles-ci. Il la fit se relever ensuite en la tenant par les bras. « Vous avez besoin de repos, » dit-il du ton le plus doux que sa nature glaciale en était capable en se remémorant le corps meurtri. Il leva la main droite avec hésitation puis la glissa dans les cheveux or et argent de l'elfe près de la tempe droite. Sa chevelure coulait comme de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches mais il retira sa main aux environ de la nuque en serrant les dents. Ca faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas été si proche d'une femme ! Depuis la première et celle qu'il croyait être la dernière à aimer.

Heally réagit enfin à la flatterie à l'animal sauvage hébété et ses yeux de lapis-lazuli retrouvèrent leur brillance. « Valen ? – Souffla t-elle, abasourdie – c'est vous ? – chuchota t-elle en levant les yeux vers les siens turquoises incandescents, puis elle regarda autour d'elle – où... ?

-Vous ne... – Commença Valen avec une surprise visible sur son visage de marbre pâle – c'est... Un bosquet d'Eauprofonde. Je vous y ai trouvée – informa t-il en passant le détail de la chouette. Lui, suivre un oiseau sur une rumeur de prêtresse ! Lui-même avait du mal à y croire maintenant ! – Vous avez besoin de soins et de repos, je vous raccompagne à l'auberge. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur la cape qui la couvrait et cela lui fit hausser ses fins sourcils blonds mais, Valen trouva ce détail étrange comme tout homme à sa place, ne rougit pas. « Non, je dois partir – murmura t-elle presque en un chuchotis inaudible, pour elle-même.

-Vous n'irez pas loin en étant nue, » lâcha Valen d'un ton sec car agacé avant de passer un bras sous les genoux et le dos de sa camarade pour la porter une seconde fois. « Je pars avec vous qui êtes incapable de prendre soin de vous-même, » décida t-il en la toisant d'un regard qui n'accepterait aucune protestation et la faisant rester bouche bée.

Heally ferma la bouche et se fit toute petite dans les bras du Tieffelin en tirant la cape sur elle dans un brusque excès de pudeur lorsqu'il entama la marche. Elle se dit qu'il était inutile et malséant de chercher à dire au fier demi-Démon ce qu'il devait faire, sinon à le conforter dans son idée. De plus, la Prophétesse l'avait plus tôt prise à part pour lui dire que Valen risquait fort de l'accompagner. Car maintenant les Drows de Lyth My'Athar devaient chercher à rejoindre le temple d'Eilistraée à Montprofond sous la protection de Qilué la Drow une des 7 sœurs élues de Mystra et élue d'Eilistraée. Valen n'avait plus à les défendre et le maître d'arme avait besoin de quelqu'un à garder et d'ennemis à défaire. Qui plus est, lui-même avait dit à la Sylvaine qu'il n'imaginait pas le futur sans elle et ne se sentait bien qu'avec elle à ses côtés.

Sehanine lui avait murmuré une nuit que lorsque le pire serait proche, quelqu'un viendrait à elle et l'aiderait. Avec cela venait des interdits... Car il devait l'aider sans qu'elle le guide, tout devrait dépendre de lui et de la confiance qu'ils auraient entre eux.

Heally s'inquiétait, sans être de nature méfiante, elle pensait surtout ne pas mériter encore cette chance. Aucun de ses actes de bonté et de bravoure mis bout à bout ne lui semblaient suffisants en comparaison de sa culpabilité. Et tel était l'exigeant problème qui demandait de l'aide sans guider le sauveur. « Valen ? – Hésita t-elle d'une voix douce en levant ses grands yeux sur le Tieffelin.

-Taisez vous l'elfe, nous discuterons quand vous aurez moins de bleus sur la peau – coupa t-il sans la regarder.

r

Il monta l'elfe à l'étage et à sa chambre. La déposant doucement sur le lit frais avant de s'en retourner réunir ses affaires sûrement tombées sans bruit à l'écurie.

Quand il revint, Heally était sous les draps en chien de fusil, tournant le dos à la porte et la tête baignée dans la lumière lunaire déversée par la fenêtre, ses longs cheveux en corolle fantaisiste autour du corps.

Le guerrier déposa la sacoche de selle dans la cassette au pied du lit, ayant réuni tout ce qui était tombé. Il arriva qu'un bout de tissu de couleur émeraude dépasse de la sacoche de cuir noir, Valen eut le regard attiré par l'étoffe banale : du lin, qu'il fixa quelques secondes avant de s'accroupir et d'extirper lentement une robe d'elfe des bois usée et raccommodée mais propre et solide. Il retourna et manipula le tissu léger entre ses doigts fins, il trouva cousu à l'étoffe au niveau du cœur un écusson en forme de papillon d'or brodé en fins fils verts de la lettre T.

Songeur, Valen porta lentement le tissu à son visage. Près de ses lèvres fines le parfum boisé le saisit et le laissa l'esprit troublé jusqu'à ce qu'il entende du raffut dans l'escalier. Se dépêchant de sortir une fois la robe rangée et la porte fermée derrière lui, il alla déloger les fêtards et prévenir Durnan. Ils allaient rester quelques jours, le temps que l'elfe guérisse de ses blessures.

Quand lui-même se coucha, lui et Deekin occupaient les chambres voisines.

r

Le lendemain matin il était entre sept et huit heures quand Heally se réveilla. Elle vit qu'on avait déposé un grand bac d'eau chaude pour un bain avec un pain de savon, une grande serviette blanche et une éponge alors elle se lava intégralement, cheveux compris. L'eau brûlante la délassa et fit disparaître le sommeil, elle observa son corps dans l'eau et constata que ses bleus avaient commencé à se résorber.

Elle y était allée un peu fort dans l'usage de la lame vampire Enserric la dague, mais chaque coup qu'elle avait pu infliger à Méphistophélès l'avait sauvée de la mort que l'Archidiable lui avait réservée. Chaque coup avait été porté avec une joie malsaine.

Quand elle fut sèche, et avec la serviette autour du crâne, elle trouva sa sacoche de selle et en tira sa robe d'Archimagicienne blanche. Bien qu'elle ne prétendait pas avoir un tel niveau de maîtrise de la magie pour porter cette robe. La supercherie lui sembla grossière à la surface de Toril, mais elle voulait encore moins porter la robe elfique. Alors elle mit la robe turquoise enchantée en songeant sérieusement de demander à Durnan où elle pourrait acheter une robe simple à mettre par-dessus ou à la place.

Puis elle ouvrit sa fenêtre en grand et inspira profondément l'air frais de la côte charrié par le vent. Elle se sentait encore bien courbaturée mais cette nuit de sommeil sans cauchemar ni interruption était la première depuis bien longtemps.

Enfin, elle songea à Piwyl, son familier pseudo-dragon, et à Baldwin son compagnon loup. Les deux animaux étaient sur son lit et cela la fit rire : elle était tellement habituée de leur présence qu'elles ne les avaient pas vus ! Elle se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit pour caresser de l'index le front écailleux du petit dragon rouge grand d'une trentaine de centimètres du museau à la pointe de la queue. L'animal ouvrit un œil reptilien jaune puis bailla et étira ses ailes membraneuses.

Heally était maintenant penchée sur le loup gris Baldwin, en train de lisser le pelage argenté du flanc. Le loup grogna sans conviction puis s'assit pour donner un coup de langue autoritaire à cette douce elfe. Si Piwyl était un jeune pseudo-dragon, Baldwin était un loup expérimenté qui agissait avec sa maîtresse comme un père à sa dernière née.

De fait, Baldwin avait perdu sa louve dans un piège à loup magique tendu par l'Archimage noir et durant l'absence de leur père, les louveteaux avaient été dévorés par la louve enchaînée à l'esprit du mage fou. Baldwin et sa famille n'avaient été qu'un sujet d'expérimentation pour le mage...

L'elfe joua un moment avec ses familiers, jusqu'à ce que Baldwin ne sonne le retour aux choses sérieuses par un gémissement affamé et un léchage de la pointe d'une oreille de leur maîtresse. Heally retrouva son sérieux, elle établit le contact télépathique avec le loup pour lui parler de Valen, lui savait quels étaient les interdits à respecter. Il en parla à Piwyl car Baldwin avait plus d'autorité que sa maîtresse quand il s'agissait de rendre Piwyl muet comme une tombe.

Elle descendit à la salle commune avec ses deux familiers, les cheveux encore un peu humides mais brossés, tressés et ramenés en chignon derrière la nuque. Elle trouva Durnan et demanda s'il était possible de lui acheter une robe simple ?

Le tavernier était occupé à nettoyer les tables, Heally saisit un chiffon et l'aida immédiatement. Durnan, surpris, s'insurgea tout de suite « mes hôtes n'ont pas à faire mon travail ! Je vous conseille d'aller en ville, les magasins ont eu le temps de rouvrir après la libération d'Halaster ! Vous, asseyez vous, que voulez-vous pour déjeuner ?

-Heu – bafouilla l'elfe, légèrement perdue à ce qu'on la renvoie s'asseoir comme une fille de la noblesse.

-Bon, je vous apporte des œufs d'oie, du lait de chèvre et une bouillie de maïs ! » Déclara Durnan alors que la jeune Sylvaine s'étonnait et s'amusait d'être au lait de chèvre au même titre que les enfants !

Elle s'assit à une table près de la cheminée allumée à cette heure froide même en saison chaude en ce mois de Kythorn puisque Durnan faisait les gros yeux dès qu'elle faisait mine d'approcher la main d'un torchon. Baldwin émit un gémissement à l'adresse de Durnan qui se retourna, ouvrit la bouche et leva la main en comprenant. L'elfe soupira et tira sa petite bourse en cuir de sa poche, elle était pauvre. L'Oracle des noms… Quand même ! Elle se dit que si elle n'avait pas eu d'argent, elle aurait trouvé moyen de libérer Valen Soufflombre de sa part démoniaque quand même ! Parce qu'il était triste de penser que la bonté ineffable du Tieffelin tenait en quelques pièces jaunes !

En comptant le petit-déjeuner et les morceaux pour Piwyl et Baldwin, il lui restait juste assez pour l'avoine de sa monture. Tant pis pour la robe simple !

Durnan revint avec un plateau, il déposa la commande sur la table : le verre de lait en premier, la bouillie de maïs, les œufs d'oie puis un bol de morceaux de viandes. Quand il la vit trifouiller dans sa bourse, il posa sa grande main sur les deux petites de l'elfe : « non, non, vous allez rester quelques jours comme mon amie et mon invitée, Heally ! Valen Soufflombre m'a informé que vous étiez couverte de bleus avec le combat contre Méphistophélès !

L'elfe en resta coite - il a décidé ça ? - Souffla t-elle jusqu'à faire rire l'aubergiste de sa voix caverneuse.

Il lui tapota l'épaule en riant et disant – ah vous allez former un sacré duo d'aventuriers vous deux ! »

Heally sourit tout de même, mal à l'aise de rester à rien faire pour plusieurs jours en plus ! Elle saisit d'une main quelque peu tremblante la choppe en étain remplie de lait de chèvre et la porta à ses lèvres pour boire quelques gorgées. Puis elle saisit un morceau de viande qu'elle donna à Piwyl et un autre à Baldwin, elle nourrit d'abord ses familiers avant de tracer des ronds dans la bouillie de maïs.

Elle ne prêta pas attention aux autres hôtes qui descendaient un par un, ou par deux ou en groupe de l'escalier pour prendre une table et commander. Bientôt la salle commune fut bruyante, noire de monde, et Heally avait à peine touché à la purée de maïs.

Elle finit quand même par se dire qu'il fallait faire honneur à la cuisine de la femme de Durnan et mangea un peu plus. Mais en deux ou trois cuillères, elle n'avait déjà plus du tout intérêt à manger.

Quand tout à coup elle se retrouva entourée des compagnons de Padhiver qui voulaient chacun lui offrir quelque chose pour leur avoir sauvé la vie ! La jeune elfe ne savait pas comment refuser leur or ou leurs pierres semi précieuses sans les froisser mais ils mirent tout derechef dans sa bourse ouverte.

La Sylvaine en était à gémir de gêne quand ce fut au tour de Deekin d'arriver en déclamant sa commande à un Durnan et à sa fille déjà débordés. Le Kobold s'assit sans cérémonie sur la chaise à côté de l'elfe et tira à lui le bol de bouillie de maïs avant de constater « Chef avoir appétit d'oiseau !

-Hum, on se demande pourquoi – dit d'un ton flegmatique le Tieffelin derrière Heally, venant s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Bonjour Deekin, bonjour Valen, vous avez bien dormi ? – S'enquit Heally avec douceur en posant les mains sur ses genoux, se tenant droite sur sa chaise. Baldwin à ses pieds et Piwyl endormi sur la table.

-Deekin avoir dormi comme grosse belette ! Ou est-ce qu'on dit loir ? Deekin avoir...

-Vous avez bien dormi ? – Coupa le guerrier en ayant baissé les yeux sur le déjeuner de l'archère-mage voyant qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien touché, comme d'habitude.

-Très bien, merci, et vous ? – Insista t-elle.

Silence.

-Et pour vous mes amis ? – Demanda Durnan en passant.

-Deekin vouloir œufs comme Chef ! Et lait qui sent la chèvre !

-Du jambon et une bouillie de maïs. »

Heally se sentait très mal à l'aise, et c'était très mauvais. Elle s'était habituée à la présence de Deekin en Montprofond, les tours de garde, puis la présence de Valen à Outreterre qui les guidait sur son terrain. Les repas pris sur le pouce en silence… Mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de partager un repas autour d'une table dans une simple auberge. Elle s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge en fouillant les trous de vers de la table des yeux avant de les relever timidement sur le maître d'arme dans son armure de mailles verte. En train de manger lentement la bouillie de maïs et se méfiant tacitement des autres clients de l'auberge. Elle en revint à sa propre écuelle pour meubler le silence par du bruit et faire bonne mesure. Enfin elle se décida à parler au demi-Démon d'une voix tout de même peu assurée : « Valen, vous avez vraiment dit à Durnan que je... qu'on... allait rester quelques jours ?

-Oui, je pense qu'un peu de repos est mérité. Surtout pour vous, » et la seconde phrase était dite en la transperçant de ses yeux bleus, d'un ton un peu sec.

La Sylvaine rougit d'un air penaud. « Après tout, j'ai de plus en plus de contrôle sur moi... A part pour Méphistophélès. Valen ou Deekin n'ont jamais rien remarqué, » songea t-elle naïvement. Soit, Deekin ne faisait pas attention, préoccupé la plupart du temps par l'heure de dîner, mais le Tieffelin se posait des questions depuis un moment déjà.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Heally s'était un peu plus détendue. Elle prévint le maître d'arme et le barde kobold qu'elle souhaitait acheter une robe, songeant y aller seule mais Valen l'accompagna. Pendant que Deekin (celui comprenant le mieux le principe du repos) restait à l'auberge pour dormir.

Les rues menant aux diverses places de marché étaient noires de monde, bruyantes et joyeuses car les habitants d'Eauprofonde se sentaient à nouveau en sécurité dans leur cité. Heally entendait certains jouer d'instruments de musiques en groupe pendant que d'autres bardes chantaient. Elle était heureuse de voir la ville reprendre vie et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres et le regard curieux qu'elle arpenta les rues avec le Tieffelin.

Celui-ci observa l'elfe un moment, il portait une cape avec une capuche pour cacher les cornes de bouc de sa tête, et puis sa queue fourchue. Il était un peu nerveux et gardait son fléau des Diables à la hanche. Heally semblait plus insouciante et c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça.

Pour cause, elle profita de la foule pour le semer ! Légèrement agacé et furieux après lui-même de s'être laissé suffisamment distraire par la cité des splendeurs (on lui en voudra pas), le guerrier aux brillants cheveux rouges décida d'aller faire quelques courses lui aussi pour le voyage.

La Sylvaine acheta, pour une pièce d'argent, une robe simple composée d'une chemise blanc écru en lin au corsage baleiné flottant jusqu'en dessous des genoux et à manches triangulaires resserrées par des lacets de coton aux poignets. Par-dessus la chemise au niveau de la poitrine et autour il y avait une robe en coton bleu turquoise à corset lacé de cuir brun par devant qui enserrait la taille pour s'évaser jusqu'aux genoux. Elle se changea derrière un drap tendu par une vendeuse toute contente et mit la robe d'archimage dans sa sacoche de cuir.

A une étale elle trouva un petit ocarina en terre cuite peint en bleu, décoré de motifs floraux vert tendre et vernis, il avait douze trous. Heally voulut l'acheter mais réputation aidant, le fabricant lui offrit l'ocarina avec un sourire. « Pour vous remercier d'avoir combattu les Drows et Méphistophélès !

-Ah ! Non – souffla t-elle, gênée jusque dans les cheveux.

-S'il vous plait ! C'est ma plus belle pièce, je veux savoir qu'une héroïne en joue ! – Insista le jeune marchand avec un hochement de tête.

-M-merci, » Céda l'archère-mage avant de prendre l'ocarina précautionneusement, de remercier une seconde fois le vendeur et de pratiquement détaler.

Elle trouva une grande fontaine au milieu du marché, elle s'assit, retira ses chausses et trempa les jambes dans l'eau en battant mollement tout en commençant de jouer de l'ocarina, les yeux fermés. Elle se souvint des journées qu'elle avait passé à chanter ou à jouer de l'ocarina dans son enfance insouciante. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus touché à cet instrument et pourtant ses doigts bougeaient tous seuls entre les cavités pour former la mélodie. Sa mélodie favorite, celle qu'elle jouait à Sehanine.

Elle remarqua que des enfants l'entouraient, assis sur le bord de la fontaine, bouches bées, pendus à son ocarina. L'elfe continua à jouer de plaisir pour son jeune auditoire sans faire attention.

Jusqu'à ce qu'en entrouvrant les yeux, elle saisit le regard de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ! Un elfe de la Haute Forêt qui était juste en face d'elle, le visage tendu de rage. Il avança la main et arracha l'ocarina des mains d'Heally avant de baisser le bras dans l'intention de le fracasser à terre !

« Non, pitié !! » S'écria t-elle en tendant la main d'un air suppliant.

Quand Valen saisit juste à temps le poignet de l'elfe et reprit l'ocarina de l'autre main pour le redonner à sa propriétaire. « Gardez vous de m'offrir l'occasion de vous raccompagner... » Prévint-il d'une voix sombre en fixant avec insistance le malandrin pour qu'il se retire.

L'elfe, un mâle aux cheveux noirs coupés en bol et aux yeux verts répliqua par un regard rageur en montrant les dents, il renifla ensuite de mépris, baissa sèchement son bras pour que le Tieffelin le lâche et s'en retourna.

Le maître d'arme le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la cohue puis se tourna vers sa camarade.

Heally, agenouillée, était prostrée, serrant l'ocarina de mains tremblantes, le visage caché par le rideau de ses cheveux.

Cela blessa le Tieffelin qui était celui ayant le mieux mesuré la valeur de la jeune elfe. Il s'agenouilla et la fit se relever en la tenant par les épaules pour constater qu'elle avait replié ses membres sur elle-même. « Heally ! Vous n'allez pas prêter de l'importance à ce manant fut-il des vôtres !

-Vous avez entendu parler de ça – chuchotèrent les gens autour.

-Ces elfes de la Haute Forêt n'ont pas de chance ! Après la Traqueuse d'Aube maintenant c'est un dragon noir !

Heally redressa vivement la tête, faisant presque sursauter Valen lorsqu'elle dirigea immédiatement les yeux vers la personne qui venait de dire ces mots. Une noble en robe verte discutant avec une autre femme de sa condition en blanc.

-Les derniers aventuriers sont morts contre ce monstre ! Cet elfe doit être désespéré de trouver un sauveur !

-Heally ?

-Excusez moi ! Il y a un dragon noir dans la Haute Forêt ?! – Interrogea t-elle soudain d'un ton aigu et pressée.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la Sylvaine qui les regardait d'un air anxieux – heu... Et bien oui, depuis plusieurs semaines et les elfes sont, paraît-il, obligés de lui livrer un des leurs une fois par jour pour le nourrir.

-Dire qu'ils ne sont pas même relevés de la Traqueuse d'Aube ! Quelle horreur !! Les elfes mettent si longtemps à accoucher ! »

Heally fronça les sourcils, l'air grave et étrangement impénétrable. Elle se retourna, relevant les yeux sur le maître d'arme particulièrement intéressé par tout cela. Elle esquissa un semblant de sourire en posant la main sur son bras, rangeant l'ocarina dans sa sacoche de cuir. Baissant ensuite les yeux sur Baldwin qui revenait vers elle en courrant, slalomant entre les passants. Piwyl lui était resté à l'auberge. L'elfe se dirigea d'ailleurs vers le Portail Béant.

Une fois éloignée du marché, le Tieffelin l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule « puis-je vous parler ?

L'elfe leva sur lui ses immenses yeux d'oiseau, brillant comme les reflets de l'eau à la lumière du soleil – je dois aller en Haute Forêt, Valen. Irez-vous avec moi ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas, entre vous et les vôtres de la Haute Forêt. Parce que je suppose que vous venez de là-bas, n'est-ce pas. »

Mais pour la première fois, au lieu de discuter avec lui, l'elfe le regarda dans les yeux un long moment. De ce regard opaque à la discrète lueur d'espoir suppliant. Le regard que lui-même avait adressé à la Prophétesse lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée.

De retour à l'auberge, Heally informa Durnan qu'ils devaient partir au matin, Deekin était aussi du voyage.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans que le Tieffelin ne cherche à interroger la Sylvaine, celle-ci s'attela à mémoriser ses sorts les plus puissants et à en apprendre de nombreux autres.

C'est quand la nuit tomba que le mystère s'épaissit.

Valen Soufflombre avait écouté l'elfe jouer de l'ocarina depuis sa chambre une partie de la nuit. Quand l'instrument cessa sa triste mélopée, il entendit un fracas dans la chambre d'à côté et le hurlement du vent. Se précipitant dans la chambre de la Sylvaine, il vit la fenêtre grande ouverte et la chambre vide plongée dans le noir !

Seuls résonnaient des ricanements de diables et des murmures d'effroi, malgré lui le Tieffelin se prit à frissonner tout en se précipitant jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il entendit les chevaux de l'écurie hennir d'affolement et une chouette blanche, la même que celle d'hier soir, vola promptement tel un spectre baignant dans la lumière de la pleine lune dans son champ de vision avec un cri strident !

Les corbeaux croassèrent, Valen leva ses yeux bleu électrique sur l'astre lunaire. « La pleine lune... » Murmura t-il, puis il descendit en trombe au rez-de-chaussée pour sortir et prendre la direction prise par la chouette des neiges, en courant dans les rues sombres et silencieuses d'Eauprofonde.

Il entendit faiblement un cri de femme sur sa droite et redoubla de vitesse mais lorsqu'il arriva ce ne fut que pour voir le corps d'une paysanne dont les longs cheveux bruns baignaient dans une marre de sang. Le crâne fracassé avec son propre bâton qui gisait à côté d'elle couvert de sang.

Le maître d'arme était furieux de cette mort barbare, il s'agenouilla près du corps pour lui fermer les yeux de la main. Quand il les eut clos, il entendit un petit rire féminin moqueur au coin d'un bâtiment dans ce dédale de petites rues vides.

Se relevant et marchant à pas de loup, il arriva à un autre coin de rue pour surprendre les paroles de ce qui devait être un groupe de voleurs. Jetant un œil il vit une femme elfe lui tournant le dos, nue et entourée par un trio de sales malfrats lui faisant face affublés de sourire libidineux. Une seconde lui suffit pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'Heally, et qu'elle avait tué la paysanne : ses deux mains étaient rouges de sang.

Valen observa un moment ce manège, dissimulé derrière la façade d'une maison. L'elfe ouvrait les bras au voleur qui semblait le leader du trio, il la fit tourner sur elle-même en gardant ses poignets dans ses mains pour qu'elle appuie son dos contre son torse. Le clair de lune éclaira le visage de la Sylvaine. Le Tieffelin y vit une étrangère. Un être sauvage et mauvais, aimant le goût du sang et donner la mort. Valen y vit le reflet de ce qu'il avait été autrefois dans les Abysses.

Et pour l'instant l'elfe maléfique informait les trois voleurs pendus à son corps qu'ils pourraient se faire un bon prix sur la queue... De celui qui la suivait. Et qui était dissimulé juste là...

Valen prit pour lui le sourire sucré qu'elle esquissa dans sa direction, il sortit de l'ombre et avança dans la lumière de la lune. « Partez sans demander votre reste, humains, » conseilla t-il froidement en dardant un regard perçant sur le chef tenant toujours l'elfe contre lui. Celui-ci pâlit de manière critique ainsi que ses camarades lorsqu'il vit que son opposant était un puissant demi-Démon. Il poussa un petit glapissement de souris avant de lâcher l'elfe, il allait s'en retourner en courant et en hurlant quand celle-ci lui chaparda la dague qu'il avait à la hanche et la lui enfonça dans le creux des reins, là où il n'y avait aucune protection. Il hurla et s'écroula.

Valen se rendit compte qu'il avait servi à ce que la proie de l'elfe lui tournât le dos pour fuir. « Toi !! » Tonna t-il d'une voix grondante de fureur alors que les deux autres voleurs disparaissaient.

L'elfe se tourna d'une pirouette gracieuse vers le maître d'arme qui reconnut l'animal sauvage de l'autre nuit. « Merci Valen, j'étais sûre qu'il allait déguerpir sans demander son reste à l'unique vue de... Tes cornes - dit-elle doucereusement, les bras le long du corps, les longs cheveux brillant d'argent cachaient ses formes.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Tu comprends quand ça t'arrange, n'est-ce pas Tieffelin ? Cette idiote de Sehanine a interdit de te faire la moindre révélation... Hum – commença t-elle d'un ton suffisant, le menton levé et le sourire narquois. Avant de tendre les bras sur les côtés, paumes ouvertes tournées vers le ciel – mais je suis la plus forte dans la nuit, Tieffelin ! La malédiction de Sehanine Lunarc ne m'a pas retenue bien longtemps ce soir !! Et elle ne me retiendra plus !!

-Qui es-tu ?! – Explosa Valen en empoignant son fléau des Diables, se jetant sur l'elfe pour la saisir par le bras.

Après un sourire aguicheur, elle tendit le cou, baissant les paupières sur son regard nuit avant de lui souffler – je suis Heally... Traqueuseaube. »

La révélation faite, Heally afficha un sourire victorieux alors que Valen était ébaubi. Quand la seconde suivante, elle déchanta, la lumière de la lune commença à scintiller sur sa peau « non !! Non !! C'était un piège ! Sehanine tu ne peux pas nous considérer distinctes !! » Elle hurla d'une voix stridente comme un oiseau et la seconde suivante dans un flash de lumière argentée apparût la chouette blanche, puis dans un autre flash, l'elfe de lune évanouie.

Valen la rattrapa par la taille avant qu'elle ne tombe dos au sol. Il la souleva ensuite et observa son visage.

Encore le même visage au triste sommeil.


	2. La Haute Forêt

Chapitre 2 – La Haute Forêt 

Le lendemain très tôt ils étaient repartis à cheval. Heally montait une jument blanche avec Deekin devant elle et Valen un étalon alezan tous les deux rapides et légers. Il leur faudra au moins cinq jours de voyage pour arriver à destination en commençant par suivre la route pendant deux jours puis la quitter pour traverser le pont de pierre au troisième jour et arriver à l'orée de la forêt deux jours plus tard. Le terrain étant de clairière ils pourraient galoper au mieux durant ces cinq jours.

Heally resta silencieuse toute la journée, les chansons insupportables du barde Kobold ne lui arrachant même plus un sourire. Elle s'inquiétait non seulement pour les siens mais appréhendait aussi bien ce retour en catastrophe que ce qu'elle avait pu faire hier soir à Eauprofonde et ce que pensait Valen !

Baldwin faisait de son mieux pour rassurer l'elfe durant les haltes pour les chevaux. Mais Heally ne l'écoutait pas, aucune parole même venant du loup ne pouvait l'apaiser. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à retourner là-bas, elle doutait de ne jamais l'être et de ne jamais le mériter.

A midi elle s'occupa de préparer un déjeuner au grand plaisir de Deekin que la morosité de l'elfe commençait à embarrasser. Préparer comme d'habitude le repas l'aida à ne penser à rien et à se détendre durant quelques minutes. Puis ce fut reparti jusqu'au soir au milieu de caravanes.

Le Tieffelin lui, durant toute cette journée à l'ambiance orageuse n'avait cessé de ressasser la scène d'hier après-midi et soir. Il devina un autre sens des paroles passées de la Sylvaine à Cania le 8ème Enfer de Baator, le domaine d'où Méphistophélès s'était échappé. Quand elle avait répondu à la déclaration du maître d'arme, le « je me sens proche de vous aussi » signifiait aussi qu'elle le comprenait et ne le jugeait pas pour son sang de démon parce qu'elle était comme lui. Un être double, sauvage et sanguinaire qui courrait après son humanité.

Heally était la Traqueuse d'Aube qui semblait avoir été un cauchemar pour les elfes de la Haute Forêt avant le dragon noir. Celui-ci avait profité des plaies béantes des elfes pour les tyranniser.

Comment était-ce possible ? Est-ce que cette dualité était depuis toujours ou alors un coup du sort comme les chansons de Deekin semblaient l'indiquer ? Pourquoi Sehanine semblait de toute évidence avoir placé une malédiction de métamorphose sur l'elfe tout en la protégeant ? Depuis quand était-elle comme ça ? Quelle était exactement la nature des crimes commis ?

Valen n'imaginait pas Heally Do'Ruilaralesti faire du mal intentionnellement, combien de nombreuses fois ne l'avait-il pas vu afficher un air affligé à la mort d'un ennemi. Par contre 'l'Autre', la Traqueuse d'Aube en était tout à fait capable.

Il tenta toute la journée d'en parler, mais elle refusait obstinément de répondre à ses questions, et à l'air profondément désolé qu'elle affichait en gardant le silence, elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Le guerrier roux décida donc d'attendre la nuit, voir si l'autre allait faire son apparition car avant Eauprofonde il ne l'avait jamais remarquée. Certes avant il avait saisi l'éclat sauvage dans le regard de l'elfe durant un combat difficile, et plus encore contre Méphistophélès. Toutefois il n'avait jamais vu la chouette de la malédiction.

Pourtant la nuit venue, rien, elle joua de l'ocarina. Triste de son silence et de la voir ainsi anxieuse comme jamais auparavant, Valen s'installa allongé au sol, en travers, les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre et la tête sur les genoux de l'elfe. Il entama la conversation sur un sujet neutre : l'ocarina. « Vous en jouez bien, quelle est cette mélodie mélancolique que vous ne cessez d'interpréter ? – Commença t-il doucement en jouant avec les pointes bouclées or et argent qui touchaient presque son visage.

Elle stoppa pour esquisser un sourire timide et baissant les yeux sur lui pour répondre de sa voix discrète et paisible – c'est 'la lune à son papillon', la chanson que mon père chantait à ma mère.

-Pourquoi est-elle si triste ? – S'étonna le Tieffelin.

Le visage de la Sylvaine se fit distant, éthérée, gardant ce sourire tranquille mais résigné, ça n'était pas la première fois que Valen voyait ce visage énigmatique – mère est morte, son âme vole désormais.

Le maître d'arme fronça les sourcils d'un air embarrassé et leva la main gauche pour toucher du bout des doigts la joue de sa bien-aimée – pardonnez-moi – murmura t-il doucement.

-Vous n'avez pas à me demander pardon, Valen. Cette chanson est pleine de joie, c'est moi qui la joue tristement parce que je ne pourrai jamais autrement.

-Voudriez-vous m'en apprendre les paroles ? Demanda t-il timidement en détournant les yeux un moment.

Heally parut légèrement surprise, la bouche en o, puis elle sourit avant de chanter les paroles en fermant les yeux, sur une mélodie triste. « Avant de te voir dans ton éternelle sagesse et infinie beauté j'étais complètement détruit. Mais maintenant que je t'ai rencontrée, tu as guéri mon corps et mon âme et tu me fis réel à nouveau, parce que ton âme est puissante. Toi et moi étions amants. Nous voulions être mariés, mais le monde cruel me sépara de toi. Toutefois maintenant enfin tu as trouvé sur le pont du crépuscule et notre amour profond peut suivre la lumière éternelle. Je te le dis mon aimée : notre amour ne peut pas être brisé par des mortels, par des animaux ou des esprits parce que Séhanine est sainte et bénie dans mon coeur, mon aimée, je t'aimerai au-delà de la fin du monde. »

Valen resta pensif un long moment, il songeait que le début de ces paroles et la fin lui convenaient parfaitement. Il commença à son tour à chanter cette chanson et pour lui aussi cette chanson était heureuse.

Heally cessa de jouer de l'ocarina pour l'écouter en fermant les yeux, le Tieffelin avait l'habitude de fredonner souvent et il avait une jolie voix douce mais qui savait porter et s'enfler. L'elfe lissait du pouce la main enlacée à la sienne sur le torse du maître d'arme. Quand celui-ci s'endormit et qu'elle prit son tour de garde, elle baissa les yeux sur le demi-Démon roux et caressa son front avec tendresse. « Dormez bien et sans crainte, mon amour, dans le giron de la lune. »

Ce soir encore la lune était pleine. Scintillante dans le velours d'obsidienne nocturne comme une perle délicatement brodée.

Le voyage fut donc ainsi rythmé par le lourd silence de l'elfe la journée et les quelques chansons d'amour la nuit. Mais au quatrième jour Heally se sentait de plus en plus oppressée. Elle ne cessait de regarder dans la direction de la Haute Forêt avec un visage démonté d'anxiété si bien que Valen et jusqu'à Deekin n'avaient même pas à tendre l'oreille pour entendre son cœur courir.

Le Tieffelin fit de son mieux toute la journée pour soutenir la Sylvaine comme elle l'avait soutenu à Cania alors que son sang se révoltait de sa présence dans le monde de ses ennemis. Il fredonnait la chanson de la lune à son papillon durant les pauses des chevaux, lui prenant la main. Cela avait de l'effet, l'elfe se tournait alors vers lui et le regardait droit dans les yeux en se calmant instantanément. Ses yeux d'oiseau lapis-lazuli brillant au soleil.

Ce fut à la tombée du jour que l'archère-mage devint catatonique, captivée par la lumière orangée du soleil au crépuscule à l'horizon. La cadence de son cheval allait décroissant, si bien que Valen décida d'arrêter.

Elle descendit de cheval que lorsqu'il lui dit pour la troisième fois, sans quitter le soleil des yeux. Les mains serrées l'une sur l'autre, elle avança vers l'horizon avec Baldwin à ses côtés. Ses cheveux plongés dans l'obscurité à contre jour, elle tendit le bras devant elle pour y voir se refléter la lumière.

Le jour exhala son dernier soupir durant de longues, d'interminables secondes durant lesquels le Tieffelin et le Kobold ne pouvaient détourner les yeux de la scène. Heally s'agenouilla soudainement en enfouissant sa main dans le pelage gris de Baldwin. Elle se tourna ensuite pour croiser le regard bleu incandescent de Valen du sien mélancolique qui, dans le contre-jour noir et rouge, avait pris la couleur jaune des diables. Enfin quand la lune apparut ce fut dans son halo d'argent que les longs cheveux blond et gris se transformèrent en un plumage noir et blanc et que dans un cri pareil à l'animal, Fallwind battit des ailes dans la clairière abandonnée par le vent.

La robe à terre reniflée par le loup glapissant. La chouette s'y posa et piqua le museau du loup qui glapit et recula vivement alors que l'oiseau fébrile et effrayé criaillait en étendant ses ailes en menace. Et vue la taille et le poids de la femelle, surtout en sachant qu'il s'agissait de sa maîtresse, le loup se coucha.

Puis l'animal recula rapidement en criant et se tournant vers les autres importuns qui lui faisaient face.

« Wouah ! Blanc et grand et bel oiseau être chef ! – S'exclama Deekin d'une voix forte à la mesure de sa stupéfaction béate.

-Je ne comprends pas encore bien par quel miracle, mais oui, petit Kobold. Maintenant ne bouge surtout pas et tais toi ! – Ordonna le Tieffelin entre les dents avant de tenter de rassurer, pour finalement approcher l'oiseau comme suit : - Fallwind. Venez ici bel oiseau – commença t-il en se penchant avant d'avoir une idée, fouiller dans la petite sacoche à sa ceinture sans quitter l'animal des yeux et en sortir, ô miracle, un lacet de viande séchée.

L'oiseau se pétrifia avec méfiance, il dansa un pied sur l'autre en criant moins fort puis finalement bondit, vola en rase motte et piqua la viande tenue dans la main ferme du Tieffelin. Celui-ci ne lâcha pas le morceau, obligea un centième de seconde le rapace à prendre appui sur son poing puis lui saisit les griffes sans brusquerie mais solidement. Fallwind occupée à déchiqueter ce maudit morceau qui ne voulait pas venir tout seul étendit les ailes en courbes pour garantir son équilibre et ne s'occupa plus de ce que pouvait bien faire le grand cornu qui la tenait obligeamment par les pattes.

Fier et assuré sur deux, trois voire quatre points (ne pas courir après l'oiseau dans une étendue inconnue, qui pourrait être truffée de tireurs d'élite sortis des forêts (elfes) ayant eu l'idée de se faire spécialement CE piaf pour souper, ne pas s'être fait arracher la moitié de la main malgré le gant et enfin avoir quelques espoirs dans une hypothétique carrière de rôdeur). Sur cette longue parenthèse des susdits points, Valen tendit la main droite pour lisser le dos de l'oiseau... Qui par quelque mystère (bien qu'ayant une hypothèse plus que probable) se trouvait être une elfe, une héroïne de la surface, une autre des Drows d'Eilistraée et son amour qui l'avait libéré de sa part démoniaque.

Quelques minutes plus tard Valen avait pu d'abord habituer au mieux l'oiseau pour qu'il ne tremble plus. Puis quand il resta calmement à son poing, il détacha ses cheveux pour nouer le cordon de cuir aux pattes de l'oiseau comme lacet. Utile pour obliger l'oiseau à rester au poing en gardant le jet dans la main.

Ensuite il ramassa la robe de l'elfe et la rangea dans sa sacoche de selle. Deekin fit lui-même la cuisine, bon cuisinier même si moins bon que Heally.

Quand la soupe fut prête l'oiseau fut déposé au sol, la fin du lacet tenue sous le pied.

Deekin eut les yeux rivés sur l'oiseau tout en guidant sa cuillère jusqu'à sa bouche. « Deekin pas savoir que Chef être oiseau ! Valen savoir pourquoi ?

-Tu ne l'as jamais vue se transformer ? – Interrogea l'intéressé avec curiosité.

Le Kobold secoua vigoureusement la tête en mâchant un morceau de viande réticent – mais ça rappeler histoire qu'ancien maître Tymofarrar raconter à Deekin.

-Quelle histoire ?

-Bah ! Un jour elfes de Haute Forêt, Deekin avoir rencontré Chef dans région de Haute Forêt à village humain et...

-Deekin... – Grogna Valen, impatienté.

-Hum, hum, elfes de Haute Forêt avoir été frappés par meurtres horribles par main d'une des leurs. Mais pas vraiment des leurs, Deekin pas bien se souvenir, ancien maître dire souvent aimer rencontrer l'elfe tueur d'elfes.

Valen se retint de sourire, le vœu du dragon blanc avait été exaucé en qualité de dernier vœu... – Pas vraiment des leurs – le Tieffelin après le souper garda l'oiseau à son poing en resongeant à ce soir là à Eauprofonde. La Traqueuse d'Aube n'était pas Heally. Ainsi l'avait désignée Séhanine – que s'est-il vraiment passé, Baldwin ? » Murmura t-il à l'intention du loup à ses pieds. Le pseudo-dragon dormant sur une selle pendant que Deekin s'occupait de bichonner les chevaux. Mais bien sûr le loup ne pouvait rien lui dire.

La chouette servait à contenir la Traqueuse d'Aube, la sauvage, quand les barrières mentales de Heally faiblissaient, perturbée par exemple comme aujourd'hui, alors que la nuit, l'autre était plus forte. Et pourtant, Sehanine veillait...

Valen se sentait impuissant, et ce tant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'explications, celles-ci il les trouvera uniquement à la Haute Forêt. L'état de nervosité de l'elfe ne fera qu'empirer mais il sera là pour lui donner du courage comme elle l'avait fait pour lui à Cania.

Il lissa songeusement le plumage de Fallwind, l'oiseau silencieux regardait autour de lui avec ses immenses yeux jaunes. Le tenant au poing, Valen resta assis près du feu à monter la garde quand le Kobold s'endormit.

Ce fut au dernier tour de garde de ce dernier que Valen, assis avec le poing sur la cuisse, fut réveillé en sursaut par quelque chose s'écrasant sur lui. Le jour approchait, le maître d'arme ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'elfe nue, accoudée à lui, la tête contre son ventre. Evanouie ? Non.

Il détacha immédiatement sa cape pour en couvrir la Sylvaine, il la souleva ensuite par les bras et l'attira contre lui, la joue dorée sur son épaule. Le guerrier roux glissa sa main droite gantée sur l'autre joue nacrée pour en écarter les cheveux. Heally semblait enfiévrée comme la dernière fois, le visage moite et douloureux.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sursauta et recula avant de sentir la cape et de la ramener un peu plus autour d'elle. Elle le regarda un moment d'un air hébété avant de le reconnaître, comme l'autre soir. « Merci, » chuchota t-elle.

Valen sourit timidement avec une légère rougeur aux joues, quand il remarqua qu'elle avait encore les entraves aux pieds, il se pencha pour les dénouer et récupérer sa cordelette.

« Vous m'avez mis des jets ? » Demanda t-elle avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

Il leva les yeux sur elle puis se leva pour aller lui chercher ses vêtements dans la sacoche de selle. Elle se vêtit derrière la jument blanche à laquelle il tournait le dos alors que l'aube découpait la nuit. « Oui, je ne voulais pas que vous ne volâtes au loin, même si j'ai cru comprendre que vous guidiez les aventuriers de Padhiver jusqu'à des secrets - répondit-il. Il sentit enfin sa main se poser sur son bras, lui tendant la cape de l'autre.

-Valen... Si je fais ça, ne m'entravez pas, s'il vous plait – murmura t-elle doucement, à l'évidence elle craignait de le froisser.

Mais le Tieffelin soupira en se retournant, lui saisissant sa douce main posée sur son bras pour en embrasser la paume. « Très bien, mon amour. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la Haute Forêt, nous y serons vers midi. Vous sentez-vous mieux ? – S'enquit-il en lui tenant la main.

Baldwin s'approcha et frotta sa tête contre la jambe de sa maîtresse au visage soudain lointain – je ne sais pas. Midi ? Midi ça ira – souffla t-elle en regardant au loin à travers le guerrier, puis elle s'adressa au loup sans baisser les yeux, répétant un ordre d'un ton pressant comme dit mille fois déjà – si tu sens quelque chose, tu me mords. »

Le loup gémit.

Valen la fixait avec inquiétude en serrant sa main dans la sienne. La femme qui ne reculait devant aucun sacrifice pour venir en aide, qui rayonnait toujours de patience et de bonté. Celle dont le Vrai Nom était Donita'ar de la Bénédiction, l'Admirable, la Lumière de l'espoir de Cania, l'Arpenteuse des Enfers. En ce jour était terrorisée par son propre foyer et sa propre personne. Et Valen à ce moment ne pouvait rien. Cela, ce sentiment d'impuissance le rendait furieux.

Il embrassa encore cette petite main aux doigts d'argent aux reflets bleutés et aux ronds ongles opalins, la réveillant d'un cauchemar éveillé et se penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres. Douces roses de rosée.

Elle s'agrippa à ses avant-bras en répondant à son baiser.

Il la sentit exténuée et la garda contre lui. « Deekin peut monter seul – dut-il l'attacher à la selle – vous avez besoin de dormir un peu. »

L'elfe hocha la tête, elle lui sourit et le remercia d'une petite voix avant d'aller réveiller le petit barde pendant que Valen préparait les chevaux.

Heally était très maternelle avec Deekin, bien que ayant usé du Vrai Nom de celui-ci pour qu'il ait confiance en lui-même, elle continuait à le protéger jusqu'au jour où les rôles s'inverseront. « Deekin, debout, Deekin – murmura-t-elle, assise sur ses talons près de la couche du compagnon Kobold, une main au petit doigt surélevé ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille pointu pendant que l'autre caressait du dos de la main le front plat et écailleux du Kobold. Quand elle remarqua qu'il avait un pansement de tissu autour des mains lorsqu'il se frotta les yeux en se réveillant. Le sang avait taché le tissu. Paniquée, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter et pressa son ami de questions : « Deekin, qu'est-ce que tu as aux mains ? Tu t'es blessé ?! » Mitrailla t-elle en se levant tout à coup et reculant.

Deekin papillonna des yeux, ne comprenant pas l'air épouvanté de son amie elfe.

Valen lui se précipita pour prendre la jeune elfe par les épaules derrière elle et s'empressa de la détromper. Ecouter sa si belle voix se briser comme du verre au soleil avait de quoi l'ébranler et lui faire montre de beaucoup de gentillesse. « Tout va bien, Heally, Deekin a été très maladroit avec son arbalète puis ensuite le couteau de cuisine, hier soir – expliqua t-il vivement pour la rassurer en lui entourant les épaules de ses bras.

-Le-le couteau ? – Bafouilla t-elle en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

Ce simple geste, éthéré, surréel, si surprenant, creusa un cratère de désespoir dans le cœur du Tieffelin. Il retourna Heally vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras en la serrant contre lui, si menue et fragile. Il n'était plus sûr que se rendre à la Haute Forêt était une bonne idée, ou même nécessaire. « Heally, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous rendre chez vous, quoi qu'il s'y passe. Nous pouvons rebrousser chemin – et ça serait bien la première fois.

Mais l'elfe se rebiffa violemment, le surprenant encore une fois – non !! Non ! Je dois y aller !! »

Deekin avait du mal à suivre, mais il avait compris l'essentiel. Aussi se perdit-il en contes sur ses mésaventures d'hier soir pour persuader l'elfe de son innocence, jusqu'à ce que Heally se mette enfin à sourire.

Autre chose de surprenant, lorsqu'ils furent à l'orée de la forêt, Heally demanda un arrêt, elle descendit de cheval et sortit une robe de sa sacoche de selle que Valen reconnut immédiatement comme la robe verte avec l'initiale en T. Sans leur prêter attention, elle se déshabilla (là, tout le monde se retourne et Valen le premier en rougissant jusqu'aux cheveux.) Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir qu'une fois la robe verte enfilée comme un gant (nouvelle crise de rouge, heureusement ça gêne pas, il est roux), Heally retirait toutes ses protections magiques. Les bagues, l'amulette, la ceinture, les bottes, la cape, les bracelets, tout alla dans la sacoche, bouclée. Pieds nues dans l'herbe, elle tira le cheval par la bride. Jusqu'à son arc de cour elfique, sa rapière et sa dague étaient à la selle ou dans la sacoche.

« Que faites-vous ?! Heally !! – S'insurgea t-il, ahuri et inquiet – s'ils sont agressifs vous êtes condamnée ! »

Elle les dépassa. Juste lorsqu'elle allait passer la première rangée d'arbres, Deekin et lui la rattrapèrent. Le maître d'arme se planta devant elle en la saisissant par les épaules, l'enveloppant de sa propre cape.

La Sylvaine leva des yeux confiants sur lui, bien que tristes aussi. Une tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant dans les yeux de la Lumière de Cania. « Vous me protégerez ?

-Bien sûr ! Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle... Et au-delà. Je vous le promets !

Heally sourit, la tristesse se dispersa un peu dans ses yeux – alors allons-y.

Le demi-Démon souhaitait plus encore pouvoir lui aussi lui faire le cadeau d'être libérée du mal. Mais il se refusait d'utiliser son Vrai Nom, l'elfe n'était pas née ainsi, il ne le pensait pas, alors elle pouvait gagner... Quand lui avait engagé un combat perdu d'avance contre une partie de lui-même.

Deekin ferma la marche, juché sur l'étalon noir du Tieffelin. Il trouvait les deux amoureux si touchant depuis la déclaration (qu'il n'a pas du tout épiée, si si si, enfin, non non non) qu'il songea composer une ballade en leur honneur (encore un best seller en perspective, dès que le chef y est.) Il sortit une feuille ainsi que sa plume et commença à écrire sans s'inquiéter.

Ainsi ils entrèrent dans la Haute Forêt, après quelques mètres à peine où Heally resta d'un calme surprenant, ils furent mis en joue par une dizaines d'elfes sylvains les encerclant, indissociables de leur verdoyante demeure par leurs armures de cuir caméléons. On ne voyait que les pointes luisantes de leurs flèches dans leur immobilité, prêts à tirer.

« Heally... » Murmura Valen en entourant les étroites épaules de sa bien-aimée d'un bras, portant l'autre à son Fléau des Diables. Il les dénicha tous du regard un par un. Les regardant tous intensément de son regard bleu incandescent. Qu'ils décochent une seule flèche, même si elle manque Heally, et la terreur qu'il leur inspirerait pour des siècles ne connaîtrait pas de limites. Car ça ne faisait aucun doute que celle que tous les archers elfiques autour d'eux visaient était Heally. Elle uniquement.

Que s'était-il passé ici ? L'auteur d'un terrifiant massacre ? La Lumière de Cania ?

Un elfe se détacha des autres, il portait ses longs cheveux bruns lisses sur les épaules, sur le cuir de son armure verte, ses yeux en amande avaient la couleur de la fourrure des écureuils roux sur son visage ovale aux traits fins. Il était plutôt grand même s'il n'arrivait pas à la taille de Valen, c'était de peu. Il darda sur Heally un regard si méprisant et mal intentionné que le guerrier Tieffelin resserra la prise sur son fléau en lui jetant un regard noir dans ce silence de mort. « Traqueuse d'Aube, tu te présentes ici protégée d'inconnus, tu oses croire que cela te protégera de la loi ?! – Dit-il d'une voix basse, grondante comme un début de tremblement de terre.

-Non, commandant Aramil Gennodel – répondit-elle en baissant humblement la tête et se détachant de Valen pour montrer sa bonne volonté et faire face à l'elfe - nous avons entendu parler du dragon noir.

-Ah ! Parce que tu crois que venir ici et te présenter en sauveuse me fera oublier le jour où j'ai retrouvé ma fille et ma femme écorchées sur les murs ?! »

Un silence de mort se fit. Le Tieffelin cacha sa surprise derrière un masque glacé, fixant le commandant plutôt que sa bien-aimée pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être mal interprété.

La Sylvaine esquiva le regard accusateur du commandant. Puis après s'être mordue la lèvre inférieure, elle dit doucement : « je suis venue ici sans arme, sans armure, sans protection, commandant.

-Pfu ! Oui, j'ai entendu parler de tes exploits d'héroïne !

Heally releva la tête et se mit presque à crier sur un ton de supplique qui vrilla les oreilles du fier Soufflombre – je vous en prie ! Commandant ! Au nom de mon père, laissez moi au moins voir la Haute Prêtresse ! »

Un sourire mauvais fleurit sur les lèvres du commandant Gennodel, il releva les yeux sur le Tieffelin qui le menaçait du regard et il se dépêcha de les baisser sur l'exilée.

Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux de chouette lapis-lazuli, des yeux dans lesquels tous auraient voulu s'y noyer par le passé, lui y compris.

« Très bien, tu peux passer et tes compagnons peuvent t'accompagner, mais ils laissent ici leurs armes – susurra t-il pratiquement avant de s'approcher de Valen pour lui confisquer son fléau.

Mais le maître d'arme posa la main sur celle de l'elfe et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lâcher d'un ton glacial – ce fléau restera à ma hanche et ne sera usé que lorsque l'un de vous nous manquera de respect... »

Et en gros ça commençait par ne pas les traiter comme des criminels sans foi ni loi, donc que Valen frappera le premier tentant de lui ôter le fléau qui représentait sa vie de guerrier.

« D'accord... » Capitula le commandant, effrayé par le demi-Démon.

Puis il leur indiqua le chemin jusqu'au bosquet saint de la Haute Prêtresse de la Lune.

Heally ouvrit la marche pieds nus dans des mouvements qui restaient gracieux mais qui étaient ceux d'une coupable qui se savait mise en joue.

La Haute Forêt proche de la cité de Lunargent dans le Nord Arctique était une forêt de conifères. Toujours verte mais rude et glacée, c'était la patrie de nombreux elfes sylvains. Les maisons étaient des cabanes montées dans les arbres reliées entre elles par des passerelles de rondins.

Deux arbres s'écartèrent devant le trio et leur escorte sur la splendide cité sylvaine, la cité nichée dans les arbres. Beaucoup d'elfes sylvains aux habits simples et confortables se confondant dans la nature se trouvaient sur les passerelles et étaient protégés par des archers, les gardes se trouvaient au sol.

La cité pourtant était frappée d'un silence de mort seulement entrecoupé de larmes et de toux.

L'elfe leva les yeux sur sa cité au ciel verdâtre, une grande douleur traversa sa poitrine, elle se sentit manquer d'air comme si elle se noyait sous les larmes de la forêt. Cette ambiance ne lui rappelait que trop celle qui l'avait vue se faire exiler. Elle chercha, sans s'en rendre compte, des visages connus. Et il y en avait, mais tous la fixaient avec ce mélange de frustration et de haine. Un vent glacé s'engouffra entre les arbres lui apportant des murmures de rejet. Heally fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'osant afficher sa peine.

Elle n'était pas la bienvenue, évidemment, et elle ne l'avait pas espéré. Les visages qu'elle croisait lui rappelaient des souvenirs sanglants. Elle vit le regard noir de celui dont elle avait été amoureuse et qu'elle avait pensé épouser un jour. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il partageât ses sentiments ! Et le soir où il vint exaucer ses vœux de paroles si chères ça avait été la Traqueuse qui les avait reçues ! Elle l'avait ensuite enfermé avec elle et torturé.

Heally détourna les yeux de ceux de l'elfe. Elle croisa d'autres regards, d'autres souvenirs cruels. Ce retour lui faisait mal mais... Un dragon noir profitait de ses crimes pour élargir de sa langue la plaie dans le cœur des elfes des bois. Et il était inadmissible que cela continuât encore longtemps.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit un regard intense posé sur son dos. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour tomber sous le joug des yeux bleus incandescents de Valen. Le guerrier Tieffelin la fixait comme s'il devinait ses pensées. Elle lui rendit son regard en marchant, fouillant ses yeux pour y lire avec soulagement de la compréhension et non un jugement.

Ils dépassèrent la cité, qui se confondait avec l'immense forêt, et marchèrent encore en silence pendant près d'une heure. Heally tourna la tête vers un grand arbre couvert de mousse. Le demi-Démon suivit son regard pour apercevoir une tombe en pierre au pied de l'arbre. Une jeune elfe encore adolescente y pleurait à genoux. La magicienne détourna ses yeux lapis en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Traversant ruisseaux et rivières moussues, rencontrant cerfs et rongeurs dans l'atmosphère la plus éthérée, ils arrivèrent en un coin de la forêt entre deux ruines à l'intérieur du cercle d'un petit cours d'eau qui n'était que mousse. L'elfe de tout à l'heure s'y trouvait, elle portait une longue robe verte aux manches évasées. Ses longs cheveux châtains coulaient en frisottis sur ses frêles épaules. Son minuscule visage ovale à la peau cuivrée encadrait des yeux obliques en amande de couleur verte comme des émeraudes, avec un tout petit nez et une bouche au pli adorable.

Toute tristesse avait quitté son visage, elle regardait l'exilée avec un visage lumineux de compassion et d'amour et lui tendait les bras avec gentillesse.

Heally leva ses immenses yeux sur la nouvelle Haute Prêtresse de Sehanine, la déesse protégeait cette cité.

Le pardon.

Dans les yeux de la très jeune elfe, l'exilée ne voyait que le pardon et un immense amour. La surprise et un flot de larmes lui soulevèrent le cœur alors qu'elle faisait face à la Haute Prêtresse entourée d'autres femmes du clergé.

« Heally Do'Ruilaralesti – murmura d'une voix minuscule et caressante la jeune fille elfe.

-Athariel Elwindaië, » chuchota respectueusement Heally en se jetant d'un mouvement prudent et uni aux pieds de l'elfe, un genou à terre. Elle ne remarquait pas les visages durs des autres femmes, enveloppée comme elle était par le pardon de la Haute Prêtresse.

Mais Valen, demeuré debout, les remarqua. La beauté du bosquet sur les ruines d'un temple ne cachait que difficilement la rancœur dévorant l'atmosphère. Deekin quant à lui ne faisait qu'enflammer le bout de sa plume en écrivant furieusement. Le demi-Démon remarqua une elfe élancée comme une tige qui, derrière Athariel, dardait sur l'exilée un regard doré brillant de malveillance.

Athariel s'avança et sa main toucha le haut du crâne or et argent de sa sœur des bois. Sa caresse maternelle fit jaillir les larmes si difficilement contenues, et bientôt la jeune fille elfe eut ses yeux envahis de larmes à son tour.

« Je suis désolée ! – Sanglota Heally en gardant la tête baissée, à peine audible et à peine compréhensible à travers les spasmes et les hoquets douloureux.

-Je sais – articula difficilement Athariel – je sais tout – sourit-elle tendrement – relève la tête ma douce Heally.

Valen regarda par-dessus son épaule le visage du capitaine, celui-ci ne cachait pas combien le pardon de la Haute Prêtresse l'outrait.

-Traqueuse d'Aube ! Cauchemar de ton peuple ! – Siffla quelqu'un.

Athariel tourna la tête vers celle dans ses prêtresses qui avait lâché ces mots. L'impudente se retrouva immolée par la honte déversée du regard par sa jeune supérieure – des prêtresses de Sehanine telles que vous font honte à la déesse. »

Toutes les prêtresses sauf une ou deux baissèrent la tête de mauvaise grâce. Puis Athariel fit se relever Heally et regarda vers Deekin et Valen. Le regard émeraude foudroya le Tieffelin qui se sentit jaugé, jugé et confié une importante mission. Elle lui adressa un regard doux avant de lever les yeux sur Heally : « je dois parler à tes compagnons, ne crains rien. »

Heally sentit la main de Athariel serrer la sienne puis elle s'éloigna du bosquet avec Deekin et Valen.

Heally suivit la Haute Prêtresse quitter son champ de vision, suivie du guerrier et du barde. Elle se retrouvait seule face au capitaine, ses gardes et les autres prêtresses.

Celle aux yeux jaunes s'avança, c'était Araquyë, le bras droit de la Haute Prêtresse. Elle fit un signe de tête aux gardes, l'archère-mage se retourna vivement pour voir le capitaine et un garde la saisir par les bras. « Non !! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » S'écria t-elle, se débattant alors que les doigts des deux hommes s'enfonçaient comme des griffes de chat dans ses bras fins. Elle vit alors Araquyë tendre un index vers son front et le rapprocher de son visage. Se débattant comme une folle, l'exilée savait ce que la prêtresse voulait faire. « Non, non !! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai rien fait ! » Répéta t-elle d'une voix suppliante et brisée.

Mais la prêtresse toucha le centre de son front de son index et murmura la prière.

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'elfe hurla d'agonie alors que les derniers souvenirs de l'autre se déversaient dans sa propre mémoire. La femme dans Eauprofonde, la femme enceinte dans Eauprofonde. Dans l'Outreterre un jeune Drow d'Eilistraée pour se venger d'Halaster. Et les souvenirs remontèrent, les victimes se faisaient plus fréquentes au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait de Haute-Colline et du début de l'enseignement chez le nain Drogan. A chacun de ces souvenirs, l'elfe hurlait et se débattait pour se cacher. Pour échapper à cette emprise qui mettait à jour les souvenirs de l'autre. Pour tous les renflouer dans un coin scellé de sa mémoire. Pour tous les oublier et les considérer comme n'étant pas les siens.

Jusqu'à ce que le lien télépathique qui fouillait sa mémoire à coups de serres se rompe. Quelqu'un la serrait dans ses bras, mais ça n'était pas le Tieffelin. Les yeux ouverts sur le vide, elle entendait si bien la voix furieuse de la Haute Prêtresse que celle-ci sonnait comme le tonnerre.

« QUE SEHANINE AIT PITIE DE VOUS CAR VOUS N'ETES PLUS SES SERVANTES ! VOTRE RESSENTIMENT N'A D'EGAL QUE VOTRE VOLONTE AVEUGLE A VOULOIR REVIVRE CE CAUCHEMAR ! DISPARAISSEZ TOUTES DE MA VUE IMPIES FOLLES ! VOUS BRISEZ LE CŒUR DE LA DEESSE DE LA VERITE ET DE LA COMPASSION ! »

Une main qu'elle peinait à reconnaître lui lissait les cheveux avec ferveur.

« Athariel ! Elle est glacée ! – S'exclama la voix d'un ton paniqué.

-Evidemment qu'elle l'est ! »

Ces mains, et cette voix, elle les connaissait.

Elle s'était trompée, elle pensait avoir contrôlée si longtemps la Traqueuse ! Elle pensait l'avoir contrôlée avec l'aide de maître Drogan, elle pensait l'avoir contrôlée en Outreterre malgré la terreur de la Valsharesse. Elle pensait l'avoir contrôlée à Eauprofonde et...

Des cadavres se rajoutaient sur son âme. Le désespoir s'ouvrait sous ses pieds comme un gouffre sans fond dans lequel elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus vite.

« Lever la main sur l'animal sacré de Sehanine c'est rejeter sa foi et se perdre dans l'injustice. »

Un temps indéfinissable plus tard, Heally sentit peu à peu une douce chaleur réchauffer son cœur, lentement, très lentement... Puis au fur et à mesure que sa volonté était stimulée celle-ci enflamma sa poitrine comme la mèche d'un feu d'artifice. Bien qu'étouffée par la culpabilité, l'elfe était plus décidée que jamais à se combattre...

Elle leva lentement les yeux sur celui qui la gardait dans le giron de ses bras, son père. Le dirigeant de la cité, le magicien elfe de lune nommé Heian. Ses longs, si longs, bouclés et soyeux cheveux d'argent, ses grands yeux d'oiseau d'un bleu profond lapis-lazuli et sa peau opaline aux reflets bleutés. Son beau visage ovale aux traits fins, sa carrure fragile et forte. Heian était douceur et force. « Père – souffla t-elle avant de s'agripper à lui, regardant immédiatement autour d'elle pour voir Valen juste à côté d'elle et se redresser, se précipitant dans ses bras. Enfouissant son visage contre son épaule.

-Heally, » Murmura t-il tristement en refermant ses bras aux mains fines sur le vide. Fixant le dos de sa fille réfugiée dans les bras d'un autre.

Bien sûr, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il savait qu'elle avait honte, il savait qu'elle croyait être haïe de lui aussi. Elle avait tué sa mère, la femme de sa vie. Mais pourquoi ne cessait-elle pas de se jeter la première pierre en refusant d'accepter qu'il l'aimât toujours ? Elle était sa fille ! Elle était la première victime et l'outil !

Heian releva les yeux sur le demi-Démon. Le Tieffelin ne cachait pas ses cornes de bouc et sa queue fourchue. Ils se croisèrent du regard et le cœur de l'elfe argenté s'enflamma en même temps d'une intense jalousie et d'une immense reconnaissance.

Le Tieffelin arqua un fin sourcil acéré, on lisait sur le visage du père aussi bien que sur celui de la fille. Il hocha la tête en guise de signe de compréhension et resserra doucement son étreinte autour des épaules de leur bien-aimée.

Une heure plus tard Heally avait pu se rafraîchir et discuter du dragon avec son père une fois la glace brisée grâce à l'aide d'Athariel. Bien que Heally n'avait pas le courage de regarder son père en face, elle ne fuyait plus sa compagnie. Alors Heian l'accompagnait à travers la cité comme prétexte à passer du temps avec elle, être ensemble toute l'après-midi. Ils firent le tour de toutes les familles de la cité. Une grande partie des anciens ne jetaient pas le blâme sur l'exilée et ceux qui s'étaient réfugiés sous leur aile avaient eu le temps de comprendre et de pardonner. D'autres crachaient, mais certains étaient bien contents de recevoir des soins, ces soins en adoucirent d'autres.

Deekin faisait le tour de la cité mourante, glanant des informations sur la Traqueuse d'Aube et sur le dragon noir.

Valen ne pouvait faire de même, le soir venu l'elfe reposait entre ses bras, emmitouflée par la cape du maître d'arme contre les ruines du temple. Il prit à part la Haute Prêtresse et l'interrogea sur la Traqueuse d'Aube. « Racontez moi – lui dit-il, alors que la jeune fille elfe était assise avec les bras entourant ses genoux, regardant au loin devant elle.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Le Tieffelin avisa qu'avec tout ça, se présenter lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit toute la journée – Valen Soufflombre.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit sans le regarder – le seul coupable est un sorcier maléfique du nom de Qwylië. Tout ceci a commencé il y a à peine trois ans, nous les elfes ne voyons pas le temps comme les Hommes. Je n'aurais jamais compris et pardonné à Heally avant des siècles si la déesse ne m'était pas apparue en rêve.

Valen retint un soupir, en tant qu'homme qui devait la vie sauve par sa propre volonté à fracasser ceux qui la menaçaient sur un champ de bataille, toutes ces histoires de dieux et de rêves il n'y prêtait aucune foi. Mais il devait admettre que ici il n'était pas question de soupirer.

-Heally a comme seul tort d'avoir du cœur. Elle a trouvé un homme blessé dans la forêt alors elle l'a soigné sans préjugé ni arrière pensée. Il a fallu que cet homme soit un sorcier malfaisant. Je l'avait remarqué plusieurs fois, il lui tournait autour et l'observait, elle ne se méfiait pas de lui et personne ne s'était méfié de lui parce qu'il était charmant.

-Qwylië – répéta pensivement Valen en glissant un œil clairvoyant sur son fléau des diables.

-Il a un jour trouvé la faille en espérant que cela la brise. Tout le monde savait qu'Heally tenait énormément de sa mère : elle avait le cœur sauvage d'une louve. Aucun homme, aucune demeure ne la retenait. Elle retournait à la forêt, chassait avec sa mère, passait plus de temps à soigner les animaux sauvages et à aider ceux de nos petits élevages à mettre bas qu'à parler chiffons avec les autres. Et pourtant tout le monde l'aimait, elle était toujours là si on avait besoin d'elle. Si on avait besoin d'une solution à un problème on allait la voir. Dans notre cité notre rôdeuse dirige avec la Haute Prêtresse. Heally devait prendre la succession de sa mère Mialyë et être notre rôdeuse.

-J'ai pourtant cru comprendre qu'elle avait d'abord reçu l'enseignement de lanceuse de sorts – remarqua le Tieffelin d'une voix posée en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Oui, car d'après ce que m'a raconté ma mère, à leur mariage Mialyë et Heian avait conclu un marché pour leur enfant. Heian était un étranger qui était arrivé chez nous – Athariel sourit – avec toute une caverne de gobelins à sa suite. Il est tombé littéralement amoureux de notre rôdeuse quand, à ses pieds, il l'a regardé décimer ses poursuivants de ses flèches. Heian n'a jamais été un grand combattant, il s'était spécialisé en magie de protection et de soutien. Bref, Mialyë a été fascinée par la magie et est devenue archère-mage avec son enseignement. Heian s'était parfaitement intégré parmi nous et à leur mariage ils s'étaient simplement convenus que leur enfant apprendrait d'abord la magie de son père puis recevrait l'enseignement de sa mère. Mialyë était trop fougueuse pour avoir une ouverture d'esprit et une patience suffisantes à l'apprentissage de l'art magique, elle savait que sa maîtrise en tant qu'archère-mage ne serait jamais satisfaisante. Quant à Heian il souhaitait plus que tout aider à la protection de la cité. A vrai dire, Mialyë reconnaissait sans peine que Heally malgré son jeune âge était bien meilleure rôdeuse qu'elle. Car la mère était une impulsive sans demi mesure alors que Heally avait eu plusieurs années pour apprendre la patience et la concentration à travers l'art des arcanes. Et d'après ma mère, les premières années, on entendait la fille hurler de rage après les livres et les lancer à travers la fenêtre. Au grand plaisir de la mère et à l'admiration insouciante du père. »

Athariel baissa les yeux sur Heally et les releva sur un Valen rêveur arborant un léger sourire tendre.

« Qwylië... A bien observé Heally. Elle était insaisissable pour tous les garçons même pour lui, et peu à peu je vis que cela le rendait malade de frustration. La cour qu'il lui faisait se voyait renvoyer un sourire gentil car rien d'autre que la forêt était dans l'âme d'Heally. Elle en était amoureuse. »

Valen releva ses yeux électriques sur Athariel, et son regard perçant la saisit alors qu'il comprenait. « Le sorcier s'est servi de ça.

Elle hocha la tête – il lui a jeté un sort qui a posé une frontière entre sa raison et sa sauvagerie. Elle a tué les plus faibles comme un animal, elle a joué avec certains des plus résistants comme un chat avec une souris. Et je sais qu'il lui a répété que cela c'était elle... Alors... Alors je crois que lorsque le sort s'est achevé un an après, elle a totalement rejeté cette partie d'elle-même. Elle se craint, Valen Soufflombre. Elle se craint et elle se répugne. Elle a tué Mialyë au dernier jour du sortilège ainsi que ma mère. »

Le guerrier demi-Démon garda le silence alors qu'il observait Athariel serrer les poings jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches.

« Je ne pardonnerai pas à ce mage, s'il y a quelqu'un à qui je ne dois pas pardonner c'est à l'être malfaisant qui a brisé notre rôdeuse et notre communauté avec ces crimes sanglants. Je sais que aujourd'hui la majeure partie de la cité ne voudra jamais voir la vérité en face parce qu'ils sont obsédés par l'image de l'un d'eux agenouillé sur le cadavre d'un autre. Je sais qu'elle fait tout pour être quelqu'un d'admirable, et elle l'est, mais elle ne trouvera jamais le repos si elle a peur d'elle-même ! »

Elle avait dit ça dans un regard suppliant au Tieffelin. Celui-ci avait déjà compris depuis longtemps qu'il devait être le seul capable de lui venir en aide. Il soutint son regard sans sourciller, un bras autour des épaules de l'elfe exténuée endormie contre lui. « Et la chouette ? Vous avez parlé de Heally comme l'animal sacré de votre déesse. »

Athariel le fixa un moment, comme si elle essayait de percer sous la pellicule de glace caractéristique de la voix du Tieffelin. « Sehanine est celle qui a rompu le sortilège de Qwylië en répondant à la dernière prière de ma mère un soir de pleine lune. Elle a maudit Heally et pourtant la malédiction la protège... protégeait du courroux des miens. La lune est le soleil de Heally. La nuit elle a tellement peur qu'elle oscille entre sa vraie personnalité et celle qu'elle s'est fabriquée en rejetant la partie d'elle-même exagérée par le sorcier. L'amnésie d'une personnalité à l'autre est le rejet. Pourtant je sais que la Traqueuse d'Aube se souvient de tout ce que fait Heally. Inconsciemment peut-être, elle s'avoue être le monstre. Quand la peur de céder est trop forte il y a un combat entre la bête et elle. C'est triste, mais c'est sa propre peur de céder qui ouvre le chemin à l'objet de sa peur. Alors Sehanine l'a maudite pour la rassurer. Les nuits où la lune éclaire même d'un mince croissant, elle peut au crépuscule se transformer en chouette lorsqu'elle a peur. La transformation dure jusqu'à l'aube uniquement si elle suffit à la rassurer. Elle est alors unie sous cette forme, elle est bête sauvage et guide à la fois car Sehanine lui envoie des images d'aventuriers à trouver, d'aide à leur apporter ou de missions à leur indiquer. C'est pourquoi la malédiction fait d'elle l'animal sacré de Sehanine. Nos gardes ont droit de mettre en joue la bête mais ne doivent pas frapper le guide. Malheureusement Heally rejette aussi cette métaphore de sa personne offerte par Sehanine. Et elle ne se souvient pas de ce qu'elle voit ou fait en tant que chouette. »

Valen leva quelques secondes la tête vers le ciel caché par les pins.

« Sehanine m'a confié tout cela cette nuit, la déesse de la lune sait que vous serez celui qui guérira son élue.

-La Lumière de l'Espoir de Cania.

-Sehanine Lunarc est notre guide dans les ténèbres, ses rares élues sont lumière et obscurité. Valen... Heally ne pourra jamais revivre ici, j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle sera heureuse n'importe où avec vous.

Le Tieffelin baissa enfin la tête vers la Haute Prêtresse - Lunargent. Elle aime cette cité, elle m'en parle tout le temps.

Athariel sourit – oui, Lunargent est une cité formidable. Heian est de là-bas, il dit toujours qu'à Lunargent on peut commencer une nouvelle vie en oubliant son passé sans craindre les préjugés. La Haute Dame Alustriel Maindargent a façonné une cité à son image. Cultivée, juste et ouverte.

-J'espère qu'elle sera assez ouverte pour accueillir mon héritage démoniaque – dit-il avec un soupçon de scepticisme en levant les yeux vers sa tête puis en se reprenant – mais je suis prêt à croire que tout est possible quand je suis avec elle.

-Valen... Je dois vous dire que si demain vous vous rendez jusqu'au dragon noir qui nous dévore... La communauté a exigé qu'elle y aille... Comme ça.

Le guerrier la regarda longuement comme si elle avait perdu la tête, et il ne se gêna pas pour l'affirmer – vous êtes folle ?! Elle va se faire tuer ! »

Athariel lui rendit un regard affligé de honte, honteuse de ses congénères.

Dévorés par la colère.


	3. Qwylië, le Dragon noir de la Haute Forêt

Chapitre 3 – Qwylië, le Dragon noir de la Haute Forêt 

Le lendemain matin, Deekin était occupé à charger les chevaux de réserves de toutes sortes (principalement nutritive, faut l'avouer) quand Valen et Heally étaient en train de se disputer, plutôt… Violemment. Parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient.

Heally savait qu'elle devait y aller pratiquement nue. Elle avait un plan.

Et Valen s'y opposait catégoriquement en disant tout haut et froidement la nature dudit plan : « vous êtes folle !

-Non, pas folle, Valen ! Pragmatique !

-Quitte à vous faire tuer autant que ce soit comme appât, non, ça n'est pas du pragmatisme, madame, c'est du délire !

Et cette réplique avait le don exceptionnel de faire sortir Heally de ses gonds – Non, je ne délire pas, bon sang Valen ! Et arrêtez de me faire tout le temps dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! – S'écria t-elle en dardant sur lui ses grands yeux de chouette, brillant admirablement d'irritation. Elle attaqua en posant les mains sur les hanches – à moins que vous ne doutiez d'être à la hauteur d'un dragon noir !

Valen ouvrit la bouche pour échapper une exclamation avant de trancher d'un ton glacé – vous verrez que ce grand reptile ne comprendra que trop tard ce qu'il lui arrive ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on le distraie pour cela ! »

Ils se regardèrent. En vérité chaque fibre du corps du Tieffelin était tendue vers l'elfe. Il ne l'avait jamais vue enflammée ainsi et ça le brûlait. Il se contenait à grande peine de garder un visage de marbre.

De son côté, l'archère-mage ne se rendait évidemment pas compte de l'état dans lequel elle plongeait le guerrier. Consciente que les siens l'envoyaient en pâture au dragon et étaient à présent plus intéressés de la savoir morte que de se délivrer du reptile. En elle se déchiraient bravoure et désespoir. L'envie de vivre et celle de mourir.

Elle contempla soudain Valen. Ses yeux bleus comme l'éclair et ses cheveux roux aux reflets de sang. Les cornes de bouc noires sur sa tête, elle s'y arrêta un moment. L'elfe aimait son héritage démoniaque. Le demi-Démon inspirait la peur à quiconque le voyait mais pas à elle, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui.

La Méduse qui avait coûté la vie à maître Drogan, la Valsharesse et Méphistophélès lui avaient inspiré de la peur. Le Faucheur l'avait inquiétée. Mais le demi-Démon avait suscité sa curiosité. Même à Cania alors que les Tambours de la Guerre Sanglante résonnaient dans les veines du Tieffelin, elle n'avait pas eu peur du rougeoiement dans ses yeux bleus. Valen avait été le seul à s'en inquiéter et elle l'avait simplement rassuré.

Mais maintenant que c'était à son tour, Heally ne pouvait rien confier à Valen pour qu'il la rassure. Dans ses prunelles il n'y avait que les derniers meurtres rafraîchis dans sa mémoire qui dansaient en la pointant du doigt et criant « monstre, monstre ! » Et l'interdit de dire quoi que ce soit à son amour.

Elle porta lentement les mains à ses oreilles en détournant les yeux, le regard perdu, ses mains tremblaient et elle ne faisait rien pour les retenir. Elle perdait pied.

Le Tieffelin voyait s'éteindre lentement la lumière dans ses yeux d'oiseau, il se précipita et la serra contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux. Inquiet de la sentir glacée, sans réaction, il murmura doucement à son oreille la chanson d'amour qu'il avait tout le temps chanté en Outreterre. Dans un soupir soulagé il sentit les mains douces se poser sur ses joues et se réchauffer. Alors l'horreur d'avoir envisagé durant ces quelques secondes une vie sans elle... La peur lui donnait l'envie d'oublier le sexe des prêtresses et de les battre pour se venger de cet instant qu'il leur devait.

Mais il n'était pas barbare.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la caverne du dragon noir. Obsidarrar, d'après ce que les elfes avaient appris de lui, était totalement dément. Il était sincèrement persuadé que le grand âge des dragons était l'époque où ils étaient des dieux à qui on offrait des sacrifices.

Heally entra dans la caverne du dragon, caverne couverte de mousse et encerclée par des buissons, l'intérieur était si sombre que l'elfe dut prendre quelques secondes pour concentrer sa vision nocturne. Elle ne portait toujours que sa robe verte mais les elfes et Valen se trompaient en croyant qu'elle était totalement désarmée.

Pensée qu'elle retourna dans sa tête jusqu'à réprimer cette envie de sourire qui la dégoûtait. Elle se retourna pour regarder l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée et la lune baignait dans l'obscurité. La magicienne avait ordonné à ses animaux de rester avec Valen et Deekin.

La demie lune montait, montait...

Heally ferma un instant les yeux quand elle sentit le souffle brûlant du dragon contre sa nuque.

« Heally Traqueuseaube. Je savais que tu viendrais pour moi, » susurra le dragon d'une voix veloutée, une voix que l'elfe de lune reconnue aussitôt. Elle ne se retourna pas, pétrifiée. Les yeux grands ouverts sur la lune alors que les mains graciles du Disciple du Dragon... Se posaient sur ses épaules. Elle frissonna au contact glacé et écailleux de sa peau.

Elle n'y croyait pas. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Elle se retrouva noyée d'hébètement.

« Et oui, ma douce, mais ne crois pas que je sois stupide. J'ai ensorcelé cette partie de la forêt. Tes deux amis sont perdus dans ma toile, » détrompa t-il d'une voix charmante, avant de la tourner doucement vers lui par les épaules.

Heally ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise et un hoquet quand elle le vit. Car c'était bien lui, son tourmenteur, Qwylië le sorcier Disciple du Dragon, avec dans son dos de grandes ailes noires comme la nuit. Il était pourtant beau comme un elfe et Heally le voyait sous sa véritable apparence : un elfe noir. « Un Drow, » Souffla t-elle, prostrée.

Qwylië leva sa main noire écailleuse pour toucher ses cheveux. Son visage ovale aux traits délicats arborait de magnifiques yeux obliques brillants comme des rubis, rehaussés par de fins et ronds sourcils blanc de neige. Plus grand qu'elle d'une demie tête, ses cheveux blancs lisses encadraient sa nuque et bordaient son visage d'un carré rigide, laissant son front haut libre. Il ne portait que du noir sur une chemise blanche, un surcot au décolleté lacé, des manches lacées, des braies et des bottes. Sa cape noire le confondait avec les ténèbres de la caverne.

Il se pencha vers elle dans un mouvement empli de grâce et murmura contre sa joue sans la quitter du regard « tu sais, je suis très déçu par ton peuple. Tu es la première vierge qu'ils se décident à m'offrir...

Heally rougit, le Drow rit d'un rire insidieux qui roula contre sa peau comme des billes de fer. Un contact pernicieux qui la fit frissonner de déplaisir. Elle recula brusquement en criant de répulsion mais il la rattrapa par le poignet, l'attira, lui coinça les bras derrière le dos et la garda contre lui. Un sourire triomphant fleurissait sur ses lèvres luxurieuses, illuminant son beau visage d'une joie malsaine.

Lentement il approcha sa bouche de celle de l'elfe, lui tenant les poignets dans le dos d'une main alors que de l'autre il lui remontait le visage, ses yeux rouges se perdirent un instant d'admiration sur le visage rond aux reflets bleus de l'elfe de lune. L'air fervent de celui qui tient enfin dans ses mains l'objet tant désiré. Il frotta son nez droit contre celui de la magicienne, respirant avec bonheur le parfum de fleurs et de peur de celle-ci. « Il y a quelque chose à régler définitivement pour que tu sois mienne, ma belle dame rapace, cette désagréable partie de toi qui joue les saintes nitouche. Alors que tu sais et je sais qui tu es en réalité – susurra t-il près de ses lèvres, se délectant de sentir trembler la petite bouche aux douces lèvres brillantes.

-Non, ça n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas un monstre – bafouilla Heally, transie de terreur par ces paroles.

-Oh, mais j'oubliais, c'est vrai qu'avec toutes les filles et les enfants que tu as... Tués, il fallait bien déflorer les gamines restantes pour repeupler... Voilà pourquoi je n'ai eu que des catins !

-Vous êtes répugnant !! Vos paroles sont odieuses !! – Se révolta t-elle soudain contre lui, se débattant d'un mouvement d'épaules pour lui échapper, levant ensuite un genou mais manquant sa cible.

Il la plaqua à nouveau contre elle après une gifle et l'embrassa en forçant le barrage de ses lèvres. Le goût du sang envahit les sens d'Heally alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux, ses lapis-lazuli ronds plongés dans les rubis en amande.

Le sang sur sa langue, réchauffé par les caresses de celle qui le détenait, l'attirait de façon foudroyante.

Elle savait qu'il la tentait, il lui agitait insouciance et liberté sous le nez, il savait dans quel état de désarroi les prêtresses félonnes l'avaient plongée. Fébrile, si elle abandonnait maintenant elle ne reviendrait jamais. Même si la lune était pleine. Elle aurait accepté de rendre les armes contre cette autre elle qui n'était pas elle. Mais qui ne souffrait pas.

C'était comme si les yeux rubis, comme si les ailes noires membraneuses la couvrant, comme si la langue couverte de sang dans sa bouche lui soufflait « pourquoi continuer à subir ces tourments inutiles ? »

Heally entrouvrit un peu plus les lèvres avec fascination, et alors que les rubis brillaient d'un regard licencieux pleins de promesses de caresses et de plaisir, la bouche se pressa contre la sienne et la langue s'engouffra plus loin dans sa bouche.

Pourquoi continuer à subir ces tourments inutiles ?

Qui suis-je ?

C'est vrai que mes mains sont couvertes de sang.

Que mes lèvres se sont fendues d'un sourire extasié.

Suis-je cette chose immonde qui ne pense qu'à son plaisir ?

Suis-je cette elfe héroïque que les Royaumes encensent ?

Quand je me bats pour une cause, je ne pleure pas les vies que je prends, je pleure d'y prendre du plaisir ?

Vraiment ?

Les héros sont tous des monstres qui cachent leur goût du sang derrière une raison ?

C'est monstrueux.

Ce sang dans ma gorge est un plaisir horrible. Elle me dégoûte.

J'ai peur d'elle, elle prend le contrôle, il l'appelle.

Je le hais, il l'a mise en moi. Elle est le mal, il est le mal.

Personne ne me possède !

L'animal sacré de Sehanine a ceci d'imprévisible qu'il conjugue liberté et bonté. On ne fait pas plier la tête de tel animal s'il ne le veut pas. Il vous mord alors avec une telle rage que la liberté s'accompagne de cruauté et la cruauté se montrait révélatrice de la vérité.

Dans l'arc rond et sans fin de la lune, le rapace aux yeux jaunes battait furieusement des ailes en poussant des cris perçants, pluie d'argent de ses plumes blanches et noires rompant la magie fallacieuse du sorcier drow, la lèvre inférieure découpée par le bec noir courbé. Les serres noires lui labouraient le visage pour y imprimer les stries de sa laideur.

Fallwind aux plumes d'opale et d'obsidienne ne voyait plus en lui qu'un prédateur aberrant.

Deekin aux ailes rouges et Valen aux cornes noires déboulèrent dans la caverne, libérés du sortilège. Le Kobold comprima sa poitrine et tendit le cou, ouvrant la gueule en grand dans un geyser de feu. Fallwind s'éleva en criant dans la caverne pour esquiver le jet de flammes que le sorcier ne vit pas arriver mais qui s'écrasa sur le mur une seconde plus tard. Le Tieffelin brandissait son fléau des diables et se jeta sur le sorcier drow au visage maculé de sang pour l'abattre sur son crâne. Celui-ci esquiva d'une pirouette en hurlant de rage, deux cimeterres tirés de ses bottes vinrent comme par magie dans ses mains et il cracha du feu à son tour sur le demi-Démon qui se fendit d'un roulé-boulé. Au même moment la chouette harfang le contourna dans les ténèbres, surgissant de l'obscurité pour fondre sur le sorcier noir mais celui-ci, sans pitié, l'abattit d'un coup violent du pommeau sur la tête. L'oiseau s'écrasa à terre dans un cri aigu.

« Non !! » Rugit Valen se relevant. Deekin chantait un sort de soutien, Qwylië incantait une multitude de sorts de protection, et quand Valen abattit son fléau sur lui, le maître d'arme se retrouva projeté comme un fétu de paille contre un mur acéré. S'écroulant à terre, il sentit le sang envahir sa bouche dans un flot démentiel. Il distingua à peine le Drow abaisser le pommeau d'un de ses deux cimeterres, trop rapide, coup invisible à sa mâchoire.

Qwylië, ignorant les efforts vaillants de Deekin pour percer ses protections magiques, darda sur Valen un regard rubis brûlant de haine puis pointa une seconde son cimeterre gauche vers son rival.

Le coup allait partir quand soudain, telle une flèche, l'archère-mage nue se jeta sur le sorcier pour le bousculer à terre dans un grognement. Deux coups frappèrent.

Le cimeterre gauche s'enfonça dans la pierre à un millimètre de l'oreille pointue du guerrier.

Le Drow et le Tieffelin restèrent bouche bée dans une horreur silencieuse alors que la lame ensanglantée du cimeterre droit dépassait du dos de la Sylvaine au visage entièrement dissimulé par ses cheveux or et argent. « Non... » Croassa le sorcier. Il se reprit et retira vivement sa lame de la poitrine de l'elfe de lune pour la jeter avec écœurement au hasard de la caverne.

Il se dégagea ensuite alors que Valen allait se jeter sur lui et disparût dans les ténèbres d'un seul mot magique.

Deekin fut le premier à genoux à côté d'Heally baignant dans son sang, la lune entra dans la caverne et éclaira la scène dans toute sa fascinante épouvante. Le petit Kobold lança tous en même temps, tous les sorts de soins à sa disposition alors que Valen à genoux à son tour la tenait obstinément dans ses bras. Le beau visage glacé aux yeux ouverts baissé sur le beau visage glacé aux yeux fermés.

Quand elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour respirer, il entrouvrit les siennes pour expirer.

Deekin hurla sa joie, son soulagement et sa fierté alors que les deux amoureux étaient les yeux dans les yeux.

Le maître d'arme leva une main tremblotante pour caresser la joue ronde de Heally. « J'étais prêt à aller vous chercher dans les pleines gelées de Cania, mon amour, » avoua t-il d'une voix grelottante en la couvant du regard.

Heally lui sourit d'un visage rayonnant de joie, comme si elle le voyait après une très longue séparation.


	4. HauteColline

Chapitre 4 – Haute-Colline 

Ils revinrent à la cité dans cette même nuit pour arriver en pleine bataille entre les défenseurs de la Haute prêtresse d'un côté, et des elfes rongés de haine de l'autre.

Sans avoir à réfléchir, Heally se jeta dans la mêlée, envoya son pied dans les gencives de celui dont elle avait été amoureuse, s'empara de son arc et le fit chanter de flèches magiques explosant dans les rangs noirs.

Valen et Deekin se précipitèrent peu après elle pour protéger Athariel et ses partisans. L'elfe de lune n'avait pas songé à discuter avec les siens. Elle avait directement frappé ceux qui levaient la main sur celle qui était la seule à comprendre.

Malheureusement, la majorité de la cité se trouvait dans le camp adverse. L'altercation ne dura que quelques minutes dérisoires, les défenseurs d'Athariel furent décimés, une volée de flèches la transperça de toutes parts et elle s'effondra.

Laissant Heally pantelante de stupéfaction.

Quand les tristes vainqueurs clignèrent des yeux, abasourdis à leur tour, la folie les laissa suffoqués. Les arcs tombèrent au sol.

La lune se voila de honte jusqu'à l'aube en ignorant les hurlements désespérés de ses enfants. Les Sylvains d'une même cité ayant fait couler à flots leur propre sang dans leur forêt. Jusqu'au sang saint de leur Haute Prêtresse.

Heally ne se sentait ni des leurs ni fautive de ce désastre. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle croisa le regard hagard de son père dont les puissants sortilèges de protection avaient à grand peine suffit à sauver sa vie. Il hurla et frappa du poing, jurant que Qwylië ne gagnerait pas ainsi si vite ! Il allait sauver les survivants de leur désespoir et reconstruire la cité !! Sehanine délaissa son voile de honte et l'éclaira de sa sainte lumière à l'aube. Recueillant les larmes de ses enfants.

Ainsi ils quittèrent sans un mot les marionnettes de cette tragédie qui pouvaient, après leur souffrance, se débarrasser de leurs fils.

Au levé du soleil l'elfe de lune se transforma en chouette. Valen abasourdi se perdit en questionnement jusqu'à la montée de la demie lune. Mais Heally ne lui expliqua évidemment rien, elle se contenta de le regarder pensivement jusqu'à ce que le Tieffelin se rassure lui-même.

Deekin les quitta au matin sur la jument de l'elfe avec juste un mot : il allait tenter de réunir des informations sur le sorcier noir en s'adressant aux Ménestrels de Lunargent.

Suivi par Baldwin et Piwyl, Valen décida de suivre l'oiseau, ils se dirigèrent alors ainsi vers Haute-Colline à proximité. Fallwind quitta son poing à l'entrée du village alors qu'ils avaient traversé la campagne. La chouette plana un certain nombre de mètres avant de se poser sur le poing ganté d'un Nain à l'extérieur de sa forge, debout de dos et qui s'étirait.

La capuche noire enfoncée sur sa tête, le guerrier Tieffelin entra dans l'enceinte du village juché sur son étalon noir. Valen n'avait encore jamais parcouru le monde de la surface, il lui avait fallu quelques temps pour s'habituer au rythme jour et nuit mais en neuf jours il n'y avait pas d'habitude qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre.

Non, ce que Valen redoutait c'était les gens de la surface. C'était leur rejet. Aussi sa voix trahit-elle son appréhension et la fit hésitante lorsque, arrivé à la hauteur du nain, il lui adressa la parole.

Le nain en question, surpris d'avoir soudain un énorme volatile semi nocturne et des neiges en plein été sur le poing, se retourna. Valen modifia _in extremis_ sa phrase lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une naine. « Pardonnez moi... Mon... Madame ! Quel est votre nom ?

La naine leva fièrement le menton vers lui, ses petits yeux bleus dans son visage carré rondouillard dardés sur lui. Le poing levé, elle lança : « c'vot' piaf ?! – Regard au piaf en question – oh ! Par Vergadaïn ! Mais je connais c't'oiseau ! Heally, c'toi ma vieille ?!

-Vous êtes Dorna Prispiège – comprit Valen en se fendant d'un sourire amusé, observant la naine en armure de cuir brun, aux cheveux châtain foncé dépassant du foulard bleu autour de son crâne, sourire à l'oiseau blanc et noir en bougeant le bras de haut en bas.

Elle en revint à lui, toute méfiance et agressivité envolée – c'bien moi, m'sieur ! Et vous d'vez être un ami de Heally s'non ç'm'étonnerait qu'v'ait pas bouffé l'nez à coup d'bec !

-Je m'appelle Valen Soufflombre – informa t-il poliment, trouvant sympathique cette naine dont l'elfe lui avait souvent parlé.

-Hé ! On entend parler d'vous d'puis Eauprofonde ! Mazette ! J'savais qu'elle était forte mais j'l'aurais jamais imaginé botter l'train d'une Mère Matrone et d'son Archidiable ! »

Le Tieffelin garda le silence, seul son sourire qu'on voyait de sous sa capuche était éloquent. Dorna l'observa plusieurs secondes en tordant la tête dans tous les sens pour voir le visage encapuchonné. Elle finit par s'essuyer son front bas de sa main libre en roulant des yeux puis froncer ses épais sourcils noirs avant de tendre l'autre bras vers Valen – va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi elle est sous cette forme alors qu'fait jour, hein ! Attendez moi deux minutes et j'vous accompagne à l'école ! » Déclara t-elle de sa voix grondante comme un torrent. Fallwind ne semblait pas très disposée à quitter le poing de la naine et criait son mécontentement. Le Tieffelin dut en appeler à la suprématie du ventre et l'attirer avec un lacet de viande séchée. Quand la chouette se décida à grimper sur son poing droit ganté, il remarqua qu'il était observé par Dorna.

Ils se croisèrent du regard. Sans un mot la naine se détourna, entra dans sa forge balancer son tablier et ranger ses outils puis ressortit. Ce fut côte à côte, l'oiseau à une main et les rênes dans l'autre qu'il suivit Dorna lui faisant traverser le petit village jusqu'à l'école d'aventuriers de feu maître Drogan.

En chemin, la conversation s'apparenta à un léger interrogatoire de la part de la naine : « vous êtes un d'mi-D'mon c'bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Vous faites bien d'garder vot' capuche alors. Mais vous pourrez l'enlever à l'école. On a bien un d'mi-Orc alors pourquoi pas un d'mi comme vous !

-Vous êtes aimable – grinça le Tieffelin.

-Oh, vous savez ! J'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec Heally pendant un an ! Alors tout c'qui m'intéresse c'est d'savoir qu'vous êtes un héros ! Le reste, j'm'en tamponne, si vous m'pardonnez l'expression ! Vous savez p'quoi c't'un oiseau, vous ? Elle a jamais voulu m'le dire, j'crois que même maître Drogan devait pas savoir pourquoi.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et vous, vous savez ? – Insista la naine en levant un sourcil bougon vers lui.

-Oui, mais je l'ai appris seul.

-Z'avez pas essayé d'vous en faire un ragoût, vous ? Pasque moi j'avoue qu'la première fois ça tombe mal quand on a faim !

Valen réprima difficilement un rire qui montait tout seul, et sa voix trembla légèrement – non, jamais.

-J'vous dit ça pasque la sale bête a quand même failli m'crever un œil, faudrait pas qu'ça vous arrive.

-Il n'y a pas – il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas rire – de risque de ce côté – dans un autre monde, s'il n'avait pas baissé sa garde, il aurait pris à tort cette remarque comme une menace.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans c'te coin paumé ?

-C'est Fallwind... Heally qui m'a guidé jusqu'ici, mais je sais qu'elle vous cherchait depuis qu'elle vous a perdue dans le monde des ombres.

Dorna renifla en réprimant visiblement un frisson – ouais, sacré bol que j'ai eu là ! J'suis contente de la r'voir, tout l'monde sera content à l'école m'est avis ! Même c'te mou du g'nou de demi-Orc ! »

Valen observa l'enclos des bêtes de quelques bœufs à l'air éveillé (aussi éveillés que puissent le paraître des bœufs) puis tourna la tête à l'opposé pour voir la grange. En face se trouvait l'école. Une grande demeure en bois massif à l'air solide et accueillante : toutes les fenêtres, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, étaient ouvertes. Le Tieffelin déposa l'oiseau sur le piquet de la barrière en bois qui encadrait la maison et entra à la suite de Dorna.

L'école pour aventuriers de feu maître Drogan, reprise par ses anciens et derniers élèves : Dorna Prispiège, héroïne des Royaumes lors de l'aventure de l'Undrentide. Le mage demi-Orc Xanos et la paladine humaine de Mystra, Myscha.

L'école enseignait ces trois disciplines : la magie, le combat et l'art de ne pas se faire pincer quand on prend le coffre d'autrui avec des pincettes. Les élèves actuels étaient douze. Deux Elfes, un mâle et une femelle qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des vannes et s'envoyer en l'air. La femme Elfe était une apprentie magicienne et son compagnon, un apprenti guerrier... Un Nain (guerrier), six Hommes (une magicienne, une voleuse, trois guerriers dont une femme et un mage), un demi-Orc (mage) et deux Halfelins (deux mâles voleurs).

Il se trouva que Valen eut le mauvais réflexe insouciant de baisser sa capuche dans la grande salle alors que la majorité de ces bleusailles ignorantes était réunie autour de la table pour déjeuner. Avec ses deux autres professeurs qui se disputaient. Dès qu'ils virent ses cornes, ils se levèrent en bousculant leurs chaises et tirant leurs armes.

Dans un bel ensemble les maîtres beuglèrent : « CALMEZ VOUS BANDE DE CRETINS ! »

L'effet fut immédiat... Car les élèves s'étaient habitués à craindre les trois maîtres lorsqu'ils étaient tous d'accord sur UNE chose.

Les chaises furent donc ramassées dans la précipitation la plus paniquée et tous se rassirent en prenant l'air le plus innocent, nez levé vers le plafond.

Valen relâcha sa respiration ainsi que sa prise automatique sur son fléau. Il considéra la salle commune et les enragés de la charge d'un regard électrique avant de s'attarder sur les visages que Dorna lui présentait. Le demi-Orc et lui échangèrent le regard de ceux qui ont pris l'habitude d'être chargés à vue dans un patelin d'ignares. Le Tieffelin fut présenté longuement par Dorna qui semblait vouloir vérifier qu'aucun de ses élèves n'avaient oublié les mots importants : hôte, gentil, héros, pas touché, bottage de cul si jamais, retire toute responsabilité en cas de mort stupide.

Pendant ce temps, le maître d'arme était ressorti dehors pour reprendre Fallwind à son poing et porter sa sacoche de selle sur son épaule.

Quand il revint avec l'oiseau blanc et noir au poing droit et la sacoche noire sur l'épaule gauche, un immense silence s'écrasa de tout son poids taciturne sur la salle.

« Vous emballez pas, c'est pas pour l'ragoût, c'est Heally Do'Ruilaralesti – précisa finalement Dorna avec une insistance qui égrainait le doute à la seconde.

-Par la Dame ! – S'exclama Myscha, une grande blonde aux cheveux courts en surcot bleu et bottes montantes, une large épée double à la hanche – Heally ?!

-La petite elfe qu'on a pas vue d'puis deux ans ? – Questionna d'un ton soupçonneux le demi-Orc aux gras cheveux noirs réunis en pic sur sa tête, en robe de mage bleue, croisant les bras.

-L'héroïne de l'Undrentide avec vous, Dorna ?? – S'exclama, bouche ouverte, un des guerriers humains.

-L'héroïne d'Eauprofonde ! – Renchérit l'elfe magicienne.

-Une légende vivante, un oiseau ! S'étonna un des deux halfelin.

-C'est elle ! Vous avez pas voulu m'croire quand j'vous disais qu'elle se transformait en oiseau des fois ! Et ben voilà, maintenant z'êtes obligés d'me croire !

-Moi tout c'que j'vois, Dorna, c'est une chouette de la région, » fit judicieusement remarquer Xanos.

Las de ces sottises, Valen leva les yeux au ciel et traversa à grands pas la salle vers l'escalier au fond à droite. Dorna s'arracha à une énième dispute avec le demi-Orc pour suivre son hôte. Bientôt suivie de ses deux amis. « J'vais vous mener à son ancienne chambre, on y a pas touché. Comme la chambre de maître Drogan d'ailleurs. On a juste réaménagé son laboratoire pour faire d'autres chambres. »

Ils montèrent à l'étage, laissant là des élèves dépassés.

r

A vrai dire, Valen se sentait horriblement seul durant cette première journée sans Deekin pour lui tenir compagnie. Même le loup gris avait du mal à inciter le demi-Démon au jeu, et Piwyl s'était abandonné à son activité préférée : dormir. Valen avait hâte que la nuit tombe ! Mais l'après-midi commençait à peine. Là ses hôtes avaient pratiquement fouetté leurs élèves pour lui préparer un bain.

Assis au bord du lit, il regardait la vapeur d'eau de l'œil averti du dépressif qui se rend compte qu'il doit effectuer un travail sur lui et devenir sociable. Seulement ses hôtes le déroutaient car le Tieffelin était peu habitué à une si rapide amabilité à son égard.

Il prit donc un bain, puis agenouillé il troqua sa cotte de mailles, rangée dans la sacoche de selle, contre une chemise propre. Pensif, il tira la robe elfique verte de la sacoche et fixa la broderie en T.

Il repensa à Qwylië le Drow à l'origine du cauchemar de toute une cité.

Regardant vers la porte, il se releva et fouilla la demeure jusqu'à tomber sur l'un des deux Elfes. Lui collant la robe sous le nez, il demanda d'une voix posée « en quelles circonstances les Elfes font de telles robes ?

La femme elfe de lune papillonna de ses yeux bleu ciel en relevant sa chevelure noire – hein ? Mais c'est une robe sylvaine ! Heu, en tout cas il est de coutume qu'à la majorité, un elfe choisit son nom et en brode l'initiale sur le vêtement de cérémonie. »

Valen fixa l'elfe sans la voir. Le T était pour Traqueuseaube. Les évènements ont eu lieu il y a trois ans durant toute une année ce qui voulait dire que Heally était à peine majeure pour une elfe ! Pire encore... La Traqueuse d'Aube marquait l'entrée à l'âge adulte !

Il devint tellement préoccupé de tout cela qu'il ne remarqua même pas le rentre dedans que l'elfe lui faisait.

Le reste de l'après-midi le Tieffelin le passa avec Dorna et les autres professeurs. Les élèves ayant été renvoyé se promener exceptionnellement, sauf l'elfe allumeuse.

Fallwind s'était échappée pour voler aux alentours alors que Valen se laissait conter l'année passée avec Heally à l'école. Le maître d'arme ignorait encore royalement l'elfe de lune qui s'escrimait à retenir son attention.

Certaines choses l'amenèrent à penser que feu maître Drogan avait aidé Heally à renforcer sa volonté pour affermir la frontière entre ses deux personnalités. Des choses comme le cristal de concentration qui de l'avis même de Xanos était plus utile à l'hypnose statique qu'à la mémorisation des sorts.

Dorna dit que maître Drogan avait insisté pour qu'ils couchent à l'écrit chaque journée passée à l'école.

Valen fouilla la sacoche de selle et y trouva le journal, il n'éprouvait pas la moindre culpabilité, à quoi bon ?

Il s'assit sur le lit et feuilleta le journal. L'écriture était hésitante, réticente, désordonnée et le Tieffelin fut frappé de constater la confusion émotionnelle de l'elfe qui s'était perdue en dialogues enflammés contre elle-même. Il y avait clairement deux modes de pensée qui s'affrontaient d'une phrase à l'autre. Un cauchemar marqué à l'encre pour le demi-Démon, horrifié par la lente progression d'un doute inavoué : ne pas être véritable. Le demi-Démon se laissa aller à pleurer, ayant le cœur trop tendre pour ne pas ressentir le désespoir de celle qu'il aime.

Mais Drogan avait très rapidement pris conscience du trouble existentiel de sa première élève, promptement l'écriture d'un des deux modes de pensée s'affirme et le doute s'estompe. Le premier mode considère l'autre comme le monstre à abattre et le maître nain l'a encouragé avec des séances d'hypnose.

« Avant d'mourir, maître Drogan nous a confié qu'il avait été persuadé qu'elle serait destinée à d'grandes choses au moment même où il l'a regardée. Vous auriez vu son visage à c'moment là, il rayonnait de fierté et de soulagement – murmura douloureusement la voix de Dorna qui était entrée silencieusement.

-J'espère un jour le rencontrer à ma mort et le remercier pour ça – déglutit Valen en relevant ses yeux bleus rougis par les larmes.

A la porte, Dorna pleurait aussi, ses mains essuyant ses joues de temps en temps – il était si fier de nous ! D'l'aut' côté à la poursuite d'c'te sorcière moi j'tais totalement anéantie et Heally si douce d'hab'tude m'a sévèrement secouée. Elle m'a laissé régler s'compte à c'te folle après avoir détruit l'cristal qui la protégeait. Si elle m'avait pas s'couée je serais restée assise à m'morfondre.

Valen observa la naine, lui faisant ensuite signe d'approcher et il lui raconta pour Heally.

r

Quand la nuit tomba, éclairée par un généreux croissant de lune, le demi-Démon assis à la fenêtre ouverte tournait et retournait entre ses doigts la robe verte. Fallwind n'était pas encore revenue et cela l'inquiétait.

_Aucun homme, aucune demeure ne la retenait, elle retournait à la forêt_

Valen rangea la robe verte dans la sacoche, la lançant ensuite sur son épaule et mettant sa cape et sa capuche pour sortir de l'école et se diriger vers les bois. Sachant qu'il était suivi par l'elfe et son compagnon, il dut perdre quelques minutes à les semer. Baldwin reniflait et le guidait sur la trace de Fallwind.

Dans les bois, le Tieffelin songea à elle et se dirigea vers le son d'un petit cours d'eau. Il trouva Fallwind qui vola devant lui et enfonça ses pattes dans l'eau du ruisseau éclairé par le croissant de lune. Dans un éclat d'argent aveuglant, l'oiseau aux yeux jaunes fut métamorphosé en elfe des bois, agenouillée dans l'eau. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, ses yeux de chouette encore dorés, la bouche entrouverte et le visage menaçant, l'allure sauvage. Le loup gris s'approcha et geint, le visage de la rôdeuse se détendit et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur magnifique couleur lapis. Elle plongea ses mains dans le pelage du loup et murmura à son oreille. Le compagnon animal grogna et fila silencieusement tandis que sa maîtresse se relevait. Titubant légèrement.

Le demi-Démon rougit alors que dans le clair de lune l'elfe était plus belle que jamais. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle fouilla dans la sacoche de selle et en sortit sa chemise blanche et son corset à jupe bleue. Le contournant ensuite, elle s'habilla silencieusement derrière lui.

Pendant ces quelques minutes, l'imagination de Valen enflamma son corps alors que les bruissements de tissus lui faisaient rêver au glissement du lin sur les côtes et les reins de l'elfe. A la douceur de sa peau, à ses formes prometteuses.

Au désir qu'elle lui inspirait et dont elle ne se doutait pas.

« Puis-je me retourner, madame ? Si je ne vous embrasse pas immédiatement je vais devenir fou – soupira t-il d'une voix chevrotante, les yeux et les oreilles remplis des frasques hédonistes de son esprit.

Il l'entendit rire innocemment, prenant ses paroles au premier degré, ô par Bélial ! – Oui, vous pouvez, Valen. »

Retourné sur un pied telle une toupie, le Tieffelin tendit les bras, l'attrapa par les mains alors qu'elle était à demi tournée vers lui et l'attira à lui jusqu'à pouvoir boire ses lèvres comme un mourrant sur une oasis.

Les lèvres de Heally lui étaient si douces et fraîches...

Qwylië lui revint en mémoire, le journal lui revint en mémoire et il investit sa bouche en un long et profond baiser, l'emprisonnant de ses bras contre son épaule, les mains autour des minuscules siennes.

Il la relâcha à contrecoeur, obligé de reprendre son souffle et la soutenant pantelante dans ses bras. Les jolies lèvres rondes de sa petite bouche étaient enflées, brillantes et plus attirantes encore. Remontant ses yeux électriques de sa bouche jusqu'à ses yeux, il lui caressa la joue de son souffle en lui souriant. « Quel âge avez-vous, mon amour ?

-Cent vingt-cinq ans et vous ? – Répondit-elle, curieuse.

Valen regretta d'avoir posé la question tellement elle lui rappelait que Heally avait vécu près de dix fois sa vie – vingt-cinq – dit-il doucement avant d'oublier sa peine soudaine d'un sourire heureux puis de l'embrasser une seconde fois. Ses mains étaient plongées dans la masse or et argent de sa longue chevelure parfumée.

Elle lui caressait les cheveux près des tempes, ils coulaient comme des fils de soie entre ses doigts doux. Heally chuchota d'une voix chantante le prénom et le nom de son bien-aimé contre ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent des déclarations une nouvelle fois, tous les deux pensaient à Qwylië. Heally des mots et des baisers, Valen du regard d'agonie lorsqu'il avait transpercé l'elfe.

Le demi-Démon baissa la tête, la joue à proximité des lèvres de l'elfe qui l'embrassa, il murmura avec la passion d'une rage contenue. « Je ne vous laisserai jamais à lui, madame, je le tuerai moi-même et vous serez libre. Je vous le jure, ma bien-aimée.

Heally fouilla son visage, elle ne doutait pas de la détermination du guerrier de l'Outreterre. Il l'avait protégée tant de fois alors qu'il avait douté de sa loyauté envers la Prophétesse. Elle l'admirait et sentait l'espoir renaître dans sa poitrine – et vous le ferez, j'en suis sûre. » Elle ramena son visage vers elle et passa sa main sur la nuque du maître d'arme pour lui faire baisser la tête afin qu'il l'embrasse. Elle voulait qu'il la réchauffe encore un peu, qu'il lui fasse oublier la tentation de Qwylië, qu'il l'enveloppe lui-même.

Il l'embrassa, la pressant contre lui, lui entourant les frêles épaules de ses bras. Il voulait lui faire l'amour cette nuit. Les doigts glissant le long de sa chevelure, il couvrit son visage et sa gorge de baisers, l'allongeant précautionneusement dans l'herbe.

Et les choses auraient pu peut-être aller jusqu'au bout de la nuit (... Pardon...) si une elfe n'avait pas fait craquer une brindille qui fit partager sa frustration craquante dans le silence renfermé du spectateur exaspéré.

Valen et Heally sursautèrent, relevèrent la tête puis les yeux sur l'elfe de lune en robe d'apprentie magicienne violette. Le demi-Démon se rappela que celle-ci lui tournait autour et il baissa les yeux sur son adorée, curieux de savoir dans les prochaines heures si celle-ci allait se montrer jalouse.

Pour le moment, l'archère-mage rougissait jusque dans les cheveux. Affichant l'air de la gamine prise la main dans le pot de miel, elle repoussa celui-ci précipitamment. Valen, flatté, se poussa et l'aida à se relever puis se baissa pour ramasser la sacoche de selle et la mettre sur son épaule. Gardant un bras suggestif autour de la taille de Heally, au cas où l'autre elfe se ferait encore de faux espoirs.

Celle-ci, bouche bée, allait de Valen à Heally et vice versa. « Hea... Heally ? »

L'intéressée, toujours rouge, hocha docilement la tête en esquissant un sourire.

r

Sur le droit chemin des écoliers, Valen informa sa bien-aimée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient mais bientôt il la vit se perdre dans une expression de nostalgie teintée de tristesse. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour la consoler, devinant qu'à l'image de Dorna elle pleurait leur maître Drogan.

Il remarqua que les deux elfes n'échangeaient pratiquement aucun mot. Enfin si, Heally avait tentée d'engager la conversation mais s'était rapidement heurtée à des réponses monosyllabiques butées. L'elfe de lune ne parvenait pas à cacher qu'une telle attitude la blessait, et la voir blessée mettait Valen en colère. Il tracta la Sylvaine à sa suite à grands pas furieux, dépassant rapidement l'elfe malpolie.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'école, Dorna s'y trouvait avec Xanos et Myscha. L'archère-mage resta immobile au pas de la porte, considérant Dorna comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux écarquillés. « Dorna ! – Puis papillonnant des yeux, elle vit ses deux autres anciens camarades – je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! »

Heally se précipita jusqu'aux bras de Dorna, dressée sur ses genoux, elle serra la naine dans ses bras, les mains sur sa nuque et sa tête, de ces gestes maternels qu'admirait toujours Valen.

En compagnie des élèves ils dînèrent de chevreuil et de légumes bouillis. Les disputes qui avaient rythmé l'après-midi de Valen étaient oubliées autour de Heally. Même le semi-Orc se surprenait à rivaliser de courtoisie avec ses élèves pour le plaisir du rire, du sourire ou du regard de l'elfe de lune. Le Tieffelin connaissait l'effet que produisait sa bien-aimée : elle vous regardait avec cette conviction que vous étiez bon, même persuadé du contraire, et vous vous en retrouviez convaincu à votre tour. Puis vous feriez n'importe quoi pour être réchauffé et illuminé par ce regard et par cette voix. Elle vous faisait vous mettre en avant et vous vous sentiez admirable.

Et elle était sincère.

C'était cela à Cania qui lui avait donné la force de résister aux appels de son sang et d'avoir le courage de lui déclarer ses sentiments. Quand Méphistophélès l'avait tenté à la trahir, il n'entendait déjà plus son sang grâce à l'ordre de Heally par son Vrai Nom, elle l'avait regardé d'un air tranquille. Valen ne pouvait pas la trahir. Ce regard avait attisé la colère du Tieffelin envers l'Archidiable, abuser une telle douce confiance était indigne d'un homme ! Que Méphistophélès y ait fait allusion avait été la pire des insultes.

Valen fut sorti de ses pensées en sentant simultanément la douce main sur la sienne sur la table, et un pied contre sa cheville sous la table. Il sursauta, serra la main sur la sienne entre ses doigts et recula brutalement la jambe, faisant trembler le bord de la table. Il vit Heally se pencher pour voir sous la table, le Tieffelin était pétrifiée de l'offense. Un silence de mort s'ensuivit, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le visage de l'elfe de lune.

Et pour tous, le monde s'écroula quand elle afficha un visage chagriné à la magicienne fautive qui baissa immédiatement les yeux en rougissant de honte.

Dorna, qui avait ceci qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser une occasion de façonner la morale de l'elfe, pour une naine voleuse MAIS prêtresse, ça le fait... Mit les pieds dans le plat d'une voix de baryton à l'adresse du couple héroïque : « et le mariage c'est pour quand ?! » Servi avec le plus beau sourire torve que les Royaumes n'aient jamais vu.

Valen rougit et glissa un œil vers Heally, l'elfe regardait Dorna pensivement, un léger sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres. Puis elle tourna la tête vers le Tieffelin et leva doucement la main gauche pour la passer au-dessus des cornes de bouc du guerrier. Celui-ci rougit de plus belle en baissant les yeux mais aucune amertume ne venait alourdir l'atmosphère festive du repas.

Toutefois, la question de Dorna n'avait pas eu de réponse.

r

Heally fit le tour du village en tenant le maître d'arme par la main. Elle disait bonjour à tout ceux qu'elle connaissait et elle semblait connaître tout le village. Elle lui racontait des détails sur l'histoire de Haute-Colline, et ce qui s'était passé l'année de la mort de son maître. Valen en l'écoutant se sentait presque détendu dans les rues, croisant les quelques villageois qui y traînaient encore.

Presque détendu parce qu'il sentait la tension de sa dame et que l'idée avancée par Dorna le travaillait.

Il leva la tête pour voir que la lune baissait déjà, le désarroi s'insinua dans ses humeurs. Le maître d'arme redoutait l'heure ou l'elfe or et argent serait chouette blanche et noire.

Quand il se rendit compte que Heally s'était tue, rougissant, il s'arrêta et lui prit l'autre main « pardonnez moi, madame.

Mais Heally gardait les yeux baissés, silencieuse.

Valen s'inquiéta – Heally ? » Appela t-il doucement en pressant les fins doigts entre les siens. Il sentit deux grosses larmes s'écraser sur le dos de ses mains. Affolé, le Tieffelin lui fit relever le visage en prenant ses joues et les essuyant des pouces. Quand il vit la figure bien-aimée emplie de tristesse son cœur se serra. « Qu'avez-vous, mon amour ? » Souffla t-il, anxieux.

La jeune elfe ouvrit la bouche, se mordit la lèvre puis secoua la tête. Ses larmes redoublèrent dans ses beaux yeux lapis, elle ne pouvait rien dire !

Elle recula prestement en tirant ses mains vers elle, mais Valen tint bon, fou d'inquiétude.

Elle gémit douloureusement, fermant les yeux. Il la lâcha et la regarda fuir vers les bois, disparaissant dans la nuit. « Madame... » Souffla t-il. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait lui courir après ou la laisser seule.

Elle avait voulu lui parler mais elle s'en était empêchée. L'interdit de Sehanine. Le Tieffelin se rappela sa propre solitude après la mort de son précédent amour, lui avait pu s'épancher sur l'épaule de la Prophétesse. Il passa une main sur ses yeux et courut dans la direction prise par l'elfe.

r

Heally courut vers les bois de ses pieds nus. Elle doutait de pouvoir un jour connaître le bonheur avec Valen.

Tout était si cruel ! Sa cité natale s'était déchirée par sa faute ! La Haute Prêtresse était morte pour la défendre, et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle trouvait à faire ?! Fuir ! Et laisser son père se débrouiller seul avec sa douleur et les survivants !

Elle ne s'était plus sentie chez elle, elle ne connaissait plus ces gens. Elle n'était que la moitié d'elle-même. C'était comme si elle sentait chaque minute le souffle de Qwylië sur sa nuque ! Moite, dont on ne peut se défaire.

C'était avec maître Drogan qu'elle s'était sentie protégée, elle n'avait rien eu à lui dire. Il avait compris si vite, il avait si vite tout su et si vite su comment faire pour l'aider ! Mais le maître nain était mort ! Enseveli, écrasé sous les ruines néthériles !

L'elfe buta sur une racine et s'appuya sur un grand pin. Les mains et les genoux écorchés, en sang. Elle appuya son front contre l'écorce rude de l'arbre. Pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Elle souhaitait tant parler à Valen ! Lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Maître Drogan lui manquait horriblement, il l'avait aidée ! Il avait été le premier à avoir confiance en elle, à lui donner du courage, il avait été fier d'elle.

Avec maître Drogan c'était tout un monde de sécurité qui était mort.

Elle avait peur de Qwylië. Plus peur que jamais ! Peur qu'il retouche à cette chose qui est en elle, qu'il la manipule à nouveau !

Etre ici lui rappelait tellement de choses, tellement des premiers mots de maître Drogan.

Maintenant sans lui elle doutait à nouveau d'être vraie ou si l'autre était la vraie elle. Si elle n'avait que toujours été un monstre ?

Heally porta les mains à ses oreilles, la bouche tordue de sanglots sur un cri silencieux.

Elle avait peur de nouer avec l'autre et de perdre le contrôle.

Le clair de lune qui l'éclairait ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Elle releva la tête lentement pour voir l'astre lunaire et hoqueter. Baldwin la retrouva et lui lécha sa main ensanglantée, elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri de douleur avant de passer ses mains dans le pelage gris de son loup et y enfouir son visage humide.

C'est ainsi que le Tieffelin la retrouva : endormie contre le loup qui releva la tête pour scruter les ténèbres à son approche. Le demi-Démon posa un genou à terre près de l'elfe couchée en chien de fusil. Il vit ses mains et ses genoux et soupira tristement.

Il la porta ensuite dans ses bras et la ramena à l'école où il lui banda les mains et nettoya ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que... » S'interrogea Dorna en entrant dans la chambre en robe de nuit blanche en plein milieu de la nuit. Inquiète, la naine s'approcha et prit doucement les mains de son amie elfe étendue sur le lit.

Le guerrier était inquiet de ce sommeil si profond, c'était comme si elle n'allait jamais se réveiller. Il se mordit les jointures du poing, prit sa décision et releva la tête vers son hôte « Dorna, nous devons partir – dit-il froidement.

L'intéressée le fixa d'un air grave – oui, je vois. Je vous prépare quelques vivres pour le voyage. Jusqu'où allez-vous l'intention d'aller ?

-Lunargent.

-Voir dame Alustriel ?

-Oui, elle devrait pouvoir nous aider.

-Bien sûr. »

C'était dit. Dorna quitta la chambre après un dernier regard à son amie.

Valen fixa la porte puis ses yeux électriques se posèrent sur le visage de l'elfe allongée sur le lit.

Son visage était triste.

Le maître d'arme retira le gant de sa main droite et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux or et argent de Heally avec tendresse teintée d'inquiétude. « Madame... »


	5. Jamais à Lunargent

Chapitre 5 – Jamais à Lunargent 

Une nuit de clair de lune durant le voyage à travers la plaine vers le nord-est, Valen devait chevaucher lentement en prenant garde aux bandits de la région. Capuche sur la tête, il faisait avancer sa monture au pas, suivi par Baldwin avec un Piwyl sur la selle.

Fallwind avait volé au loin au couché du soleil et avait plongé derrière un grand chêne en haut d'une colline. Après avoir rejoint et donné à l'elfe de quoi se vêtir, il avait été pris par surprise parce qu'elle avait disparu.

Mais elle allait revenir. En tout cas c'était ce que le guerrier se répétait depuis un quart d'heure au pas.

Soupirant d'impatience, il allait héler le nom de l'archère-mage quand il entendit le chant d'une rivière par-delà la colline. S'y approchant y vit un joli spectacle, celui de l'elfe jouant dans l'eau éclairée par la lune, sautant par petits bonds de galets en galets, les pieds nus et les pans légers de sa robe verte sautillant avec elle.

La rivière semblait plutôt profonde mais l'elfe ne s'en souciait pas, elle jouait à plonger parfois le pied dans l'eau pour le relever et faire une grande gerbe d'onde aux gouttelettes lumineuses. Voilà pourquoi, en partie, on l'appelait l'Ondine du Clair de Lune.

Valen sourit et s'accroupit au bord de la rivière, la capuche relevée sur sa tête, sa queue dorsale de démon battait l'air avec le flegme d'un félin.

Heally s'assit soudainement sur un galet plus large qu'elle et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Ses yeux lapis-lazuli, ses yeux immenses le fixèrent avec douceur alors que son visage lumineux brillait dans l'obscurité. Ses longs cheveux or et argent coulaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules en cascades lumineuses.

« Vous êtes merveilleuse madame, » murmura Valen qui s'était détendu à ce simple spectacle.

La jeune femme elfe lui sourit avant de se lever lentement de son galet avec la grâce d'une fée. Elle considéra Valen un moment du coin de l'œil en se tournant pour lui présenter son profil. La main droite près du menton, elle hésita avant de demander d'une voix douce « Valen ? Vous croyez qu'on pourra rester quelques temps à Lunargent ?

Le maître d'arme n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir avant de répondre – je ne sais pas, madame, tout dépendra du bon vouloir de la Haute Dame.

Heally regarda en face d'elle et baissa les yeux tristement. Debout immobile sur ce galet entouré d'eau courante – oui... Bien sûr.

-Venez, vous allez attraper froid maintenant, » dit-il en se relevant pour tendre la main afin qu'elle la saisisse et vienne vers lui.

Mais bien qu'elle se tournât vers lui et lui prit la main ce fut pour le tirer vers elle. Le Tieffelin sauta adroitement sur le galet glissant alors que l'archère-mage reculait rapidement de petits pas. Il lui prit les mains et les garda entre ses doigts gantés. « Vos mains sont glacées. Je le sens même à travers le cuir. Venez, madame, je vais chercher du bois pour cette nuit.

-Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu avec moi ? » Murmura t-elle tout bas en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

Valen aux cheveux de feu comprit que son amour elfe se sentait trop triste de devoir être un oiseau au lever du soleil. Mais durant cette nuit il fallait dormir et laisser les heures s'écouler sans espoir. Il la serra dans ses bras en glissant ses doigts gainés de cuir dans les longs cheveux lumineux. « Allons, Lumière de Cania, reprenez vous. Nous serons bientôt à Lunargent. »

Heally hocha doucement la tête avant de s'échapper de l'étreinte du Tieffelin. Le guerrier la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle marchait à la lumière d'un berceau tracé sur la plaine par la pleine lune.

Mais quand elle se tourna à demi vers lui, le maître d'arme eut un mauvais pressentiment alors il posa la main sur son fléau des Diables. Il scruta l'obscurité de la plaine et sa queue démoniaque fouetta l'air avec nervosité. Il regarda Heally dans les yeux et elle se précipita vers le cheval pour saisir son arc de cour elfique et son carquois alors que son compagnon la talonnait tout en fouillant la nuit de la plaine.

Heally tendit la main pour saisir son arc quand un carreau siffla dans l'air pour la lui transpercer. Sans ses objets magiques l'elfe ne put esquiver le projectile et un croissant de sang brilla à la lumière de la lune. L'elfe prit son arc de l'autre main en se laissant emporter par la force de l'impact en tournant sur un pied. Elle encocha une flèche et murmura dans sa langue « lumière de toutes les lumières dans les ténèbres de Shar, vole, soleil de Minuit ! »

A ces mots, la pointe de sa flèche brilla peu à peu d'une lumière blanche qui gagna le reste du projectile avant que l'archère-mage ne la décoche en visant, d'après son instinct, derrière Valen.

Le demi-démon plongea en avant et exécuta un roulé-boulé pour esquiver quand la flèche explosive atteignit son but et explosa dans une lumière laiteuse. Révélant les assaillants qui passèrent à l'attaque après la mort de certains de leurs compagnons. Valen se retourna en se relevant, ayant sorti son fléau, il vit que ses ennemis étaient des méduses. Au nombre de cinq, elles portaient un voile sur le visage. L'une d'elles, juchée sur le cheval, saisit Heally par l'épaule pour la faire tourner vers elle.

La lune ne l'éclaira plus à cause d'un nuage durant un instant.

« HEALLY ! » Hurla Valen en se précipitant, mais les autres Méduses, rapides comme l'éclair, l'encerclèrent et le combattirent. Il les frappait de son fléau des Diables avant d'avoir un interstice entre ces corps de serpents et de voir Fallwind transformée en pierre.

Une fois leur maléfice accompli, les Méduses se volatilisèrent presque en emportant Fallwind avec elles dans un sac de toile.

Debout dans la pleine baignant dans les ténèbres, Valen serrait son fléau des Diables si fort que ses jointures en étaient d'un blanc morbide sous le gant de cuir crissant. Une rage féroce bouillait en lui, à cet instant il aurait pu en hurler comme un vrai démon. Ses yeux électriques foudroyaient l'horizon alors qu'il avait la mâchoire convulsivement serrée. « Baldwin ! Piwyl ! » Appela t-il avec autorité.

Le pseudo-dragon et le loup gris vinrent la queue basse. Ils s'étaient battus eux aussi mais les Méduses avaient ignoré les rares coups qu'ils avaient réussi à porter.

Le demi-démon baissa les yeux sur eux « retrouvons ces monstres et tuons les. »

r

Les cinq Méduses avaient été des suivantes d'Heurodis, celle à qui l'on devait la mort de maître Drogan et qui avait presque réussi à dominer Féerune du haut de l'ancienne cité volante d'Undrentide de l'empire humain perdu de Netheril.

Et ces cinq femmes serpent voulaient se venger de la perte de leur maîtresse depuis près de cinq ans. Depuis la destruction de leur reine il leur avait fallu de la persévérance pour suivre et se rapprocher de l'elfe dans ses voyages pour retrouver Dorna. Et puis elles avaient cru la perdre à tout jamais dans Montprofond et Outreterre. Mais non, ça y'est, elles l'avaient là, en pierre. A leur entière merci.

Les cinq horreurs courraient dans la nuit en direction du sud-ouest, vers Padhiver et le Marais des Morts. Elles avaient concocté tout un rituel pour l'elfe, pour la tuer durant des années et des années.

Quand elles furent sur la Côtes des Epées, les pieds dans les marais, elles n'avaient eu aucun moyen de savoir qu'un druide du cercle des marais était de retour et que l'endroit était désormais protégés. Quand, devant les ruines des marais du Vallon de Mardelain, elles déposèrent leur précieux fardeau, une Elfe des bois sortit de l'ombre en compagnie d'un nain.

Le combat se déroula rapidement, le nain avait la force de dix montagnes et son marteau parcouru d'éclairs écrasait la chair des cinq méduses prises par surprise tandis que l'elfe les avait immobilisées grâce à des lianes sorties de terre. Heurodis avait été une puissante méduse sorcière, oui, mais ses suivantes savaient à peine se battre. Même avec le pouvoir maléfique de leur regard, si tant est que leur opposant eut été averti, elles n'avaient aucune chance.

Le nain laissa son lourd marteau au moins aussi grand que lui reposer à ses côtés. Appuyé dessus avec le coude il considéra le carnage lorsque la dernière méduse tomba d'un dernier coup délivré. « Et ben ça, c'était pas de la castagne, l'elfe, c'était un bourre pipe ! » Lança t-il de sa grosse voix de baryton qui sonnait comme des pierres roulantes.

Grand pour sa race, le nain chauve arborait une barbe châtain foncé propre et peignée portant un anneau d'or à son extrémité et des yeux marron pétillant de vitalité. Son visage balafré témoignait de nombreuses bagarres ainsi que son sourire édenté. Il portait une lourde armure de plaque noire de sang et une cape rouge raccourcie nouée en partie autour de lui pour être à sa taille.

L'elfe des bois en armure de cuir, armée d'une serpe, s'approcha doucement du sac de toile. Ses gestes précis de ses mains cuivrés avaient la grâce sauvage de ses yeux dorés rehaussés par ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle retira la toile pour découvrir la statue d'une chouette des neiges.

« Quoi ? – S'exclama le nain – c'est pour _ça_ que ces monstres ont fait tout ce chemin ?

-Attends, Khelgar, je sens une influence divine sur cette créature. »

L'elfe se redressa et se concentra en fermant les yeux et invoquant le pouvoir de la Nature pour ensuite tendre les mains vers la statue de pierre. De ses mains fines jaillit une douce lumière verte et rose qui toucha la pierre et rompit peu à peu le maléfice. A la lueur de la dernière nuit de pleine lune, l'oiseau poussa un cri quand, dans une explosion de lumière lunaire, il se transforma en l'elfe argentée évanouie.

Khelgar siffla, l'elfe des bois retira sa cape verte pour en couvrir la jeune elfe tout en disant « va chercher quelqu'un du village… Je ne le vois pas bien mais ce visage me semble familier. »

Le nain battit lourdement la boue des Marais des Morts et l'elfe cuivrée s'agenouilla près de sa cousine or et argent. Une lumière blanche éclaira le visage de l'évanouie.

« Par Sylvanus ! Heally ?! » S'exclama l'elfe dans un murmure suffoqué.

Heally ouvrit les yeux doucement et regarda autour d'elle. La puanteur des marais la prit à la gorge et elle toussa. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle papillonna des cils pour éclaircir sa vue et voir le visage d'une inconnue. « Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? – Croassa t-elle en se redressant difficilement. Ses membres étaient lourds, ankylosés.

-Je m'appelle Elanee. Vous êtes à Port-Nuit dans le royaume de Padhiver.

-Padhiver ?? – S'écria l'archère-mage en écarquillant les yeux lapis-lazuli – mais ! Mais les méduses… Valen ? Où est Valen ?? – Elle devint pâle et tendit un bras lourd comme la pierre pour poser la main sur le bras d'Elanee – un Tieffelin !! Vous ne lui avez pas fait de mal ?!

Elanee considéra cette drôle de créature avant de parler d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante, comme lorsqu'elle s'adressait à certains animaux des marais – calmez-vous. Ces méduses sont mortes et vous étiez pétrifiée, vous êtes seule ici. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez rien, et si votre Valen se présente il ne lui sera rien fait.

-Pourquoi ?! – S'exclama l'elfe argentée en fouillant le visage triangulaire de la druide des yeux.

-Parce que nous apprécions déjà la compagnie d'une de ses congénères. Une Tieffelin du nom de Neeshka. Maintenant venez, vous n'allez pas rester comme ça. Je vous accompagne au village. Vous pouvez marcher ? – Demanda l'elfe des bois avec calme et gentillesse.

-Je... Je crois. Je vais faire mon possible. »

Elanee aida Heally à se lever, puis la soutint pour marcher avec un bras autour de ses épaules.

En chemin dans le Marais des Morts baignant dans une lumière verte maladive, elles croisèrent Khelgar accompagné d'un autre elfe cuivré aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux dorés à la mine sombre.

« Heally ? – Dit-il – que t'est-il arrivé ? – S'étonna cet homme elfe aux allures de rôdeur.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? – Répondit l'intéressée d'un ton le plus courtois possible vu les circonstances.

L'elfe regarda Elanee d'un air interloqué et considéra l'elfe de lune de haut en bas sans s'émouvoir de sa tenue plus que limitée.

-Allons, Heally, t'es tombée sur la tête avec ces serpentes, ma parole ! – Gronda le nain d'une voix rocailleuse – tu reconnais plus ton père adoptif ?!

Heally écarquilla une fois encore les yeux en tentant de reculer par crainte mais Elanee la retenait – n'ayez pas peur – puis à l'autre elfe cuivré – Daeghûn, je sens le touché des dieux sur elle. Elle ressemble à Heally mais ça ne peut pas être la même.

L'elfe en armure de cuir vert et brun hocha gravement la tête avant de s'approcher pour passer un bras derrière le dos et les genoux de l'elfe d'argent pour la soulever – d'après la surveillance d'un rôdeur, les Méduses avaient quitté le marais depuis dix jours. Vous allez devoir attendre quelques heures avant de pouvoir marcher seule.

-Mais... Mais qui êtes-vous ? – Murmura timidement Heally. Elle se sentait perdue, perdue comme si elle était brutalement tombée dans un autre monde où les elfes ne la lynchaient pas pour ses crimes. Et pourtant elle était encore dans les Royaumes.

-Je m'appelle Daeghûn Feirlong, le nain à mes pieds est le roi Khelgar du clan Poindanel.

-C'est pas parce que t'es l'père adoptif de la p'tite chose que t'as l'droit me parler sur ce ton, vieil elfe pourri ! » Bougonna le susdit nain en brandissant son poing.

-Père… Adoptif… ? De-de qui ? – Bafouilla l'archère-mage avec l'espoir menu que ses soupçons soient infirmés.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard, jeune elfe. »

Daeghûn porta Heally à travers le village jusqu'à sa maison à l'écart, de l'autre côté du pont. Elanee faisait de son mieux pour couvrir le spectacle des rares yeux indiscrets que pouvait compter le village. Essentiellement des enfants.

Quand il la porta jusqu'à sa maison et la déposa sur un petit lit, Heally sut que cette chambre n'était pas celle de son hôte. C'était la sienne. De façon inexplicable elle y sentait sa personne d'une manière... Altérée. C'était sa chambre à elle sans vraiment l'être et elle ne savait, ou ne voulait, expliquer pourquoi.

L'elfe des bois la déposa sur la couche avec précaution puis tira d'une chaise une couverture soigneusement pliée pour la déployer sur son invitée exceptionnelle. « Dans une heure ou deux vous pourrez marcher. D'ici là, reposez vous et nous parlerons ensuite. Il y a des robes ou des tuniques dans la cassette en bas du lit, elles seront à votre taille.

-Merci, » murmura Heally en bégayant légèrement. Elle déglutit et suivit l'elfe de cuivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il refermât la porte derrière lui.

Elle laissa un petit moment de silence s'installer durant lequel elle tenta, vainement, de trouver un point auquel s'accrocher dans cette mésaventure déstabilisante à plus d'un titre. Ces gens avaient tous l'air de la connaître et elle n'en connaissait aucun. L'elfe de lune s'assit tant bien que mal et porta les mains à ses tempes. « Valen... »

Est-ce qu'elle était d'ici ? Que signifiait tout ceci ? Non, forcément tout cela n'était que des coïncidences. Elle ne devait pas s'affoler pour si peu. Oui, oui, des coïncidences, un sosie, voilà. Rien de grave, non, pas de quoi s'affoler.

Elle gémit avant de retomber sur le lit, la main sur le front et le visage empli d'angoisse.

Les méduses ? Ah oui, Heurodis, dans les ruines de l'empire Netheril. La cité volante d'Undrentide. Les suivantes de la méduse avaient voulu se venger, elles l'avaient prise par surprise alors qu'elle discutait avec Valen. Il y a eu un nuage devant le clair de lune, c'est pourquoi elle s'était transformée, privée de la lumière lunaire.

L'elfe leva sa main blessée, avec la transformation elle avait guéri. Heally resta un moment à regarder sa main droite au-dessus de sa tête. Durant ces deux heures à attendre que ses jambes aillent mieux, elle s'empêcha de penser à cette situation. Elle ne devait penser qu'à Valen et se dire qu'il allait bientôt la rejoindre, très sûrement, avec l'aide de Baldwin et de Piwyl.

Valen brisera la malédiction et la libérera de son tortionnaire.

Oui, elle, et personne d'autre.

Au bout des deux heures l'elfe put enfin marcher, fouiller dans la malle et trouver une chemise et une tunique en coton blanche à manches courtes avec des braies noires et une cape en laine grise à la longue capuche. Comme l'elfe des bois l'avait dit, tout était parfaitement à sa taille. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, à genoux devant la malle, elle fixa l'intérieur avec anxiété avant de ne garder que la chemise et les braies. « Je ne peux pas rester ici, de toute façon il faut que je rejoigne Valen ! » Murmura t-elle en laissant choir la cape dans la malle pour refermer celle-ci avec brusquerie puis porter une main à son front, se mordillant l'index de l'autre.

Elle se retourna comme une toupie et ouvrit la porte en bois de la chambre pour arriver dans un large couloir au parquet de bois d'aulne et aux murs de bois. Le couloir était éclairé par deux torches murales : une au mur droit de sa porte, l'autre au mur gauche d'une porte sur le mur adjacent gauche. Pieds nus, l'elfe de lune franchit sans aucun bruit la distance qui la séparait d'un petit escalier de chêne en face d'elle avec une autre porte au sommet des trois marches.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle fut désespérée de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une autre salle, une grande salle qui avait des allures de salon. Il y avait une table contre le mur à gauche qui supportait quelques livres et des parchemins, mais il y avait surtout une grande cheminée vers le fond à droite. Les murs étaient ornementés de trophées de chasse comme des têtes empaillées d'ours et de cerfs.

Heally se mordit la lèvre, elle ouvrit grand les yeux sur la porte de l'autre côté, à quelques mètres, qui devait être cette fois la porte de sortie. La rôdeuse ferma doucement l'autre porte derrière elle et se précipita sur celle d'en face en négligeant quelque peu la discrétion. Quand elle eut presque les doigts sur le loquet, elle sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en entendant la voix de Daeghûn. « Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, jeune elfe.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! – Répliqua t-elle en se retournant vivement, un sourcil froncé mais les mains derrière elle contre la porte.

Daeghûn à quelques pas en face d'elle l'observait, il avait l'impression nette d'avoir un petit animal sauvage effrayé dans sa demeure. Son ton neutre et ferme remplit l'humble salon – nous avons à parler pour éclaircir ce mystère. Viens t'asseoir devant la cheminée – l'intima t-il en plissant ses yeux dorés obliques puis tournant légèrement la tête vers les deux chaises à sa droite près du feu.

-Non ! – Refusa l'elfe en se plaquant un peu plus dos contre la porte. Elle sentait que cette discussion la mettrait mal – je veux juste partir d'ici ! Je dois aller à Lunargent ! Voir dame Alustriel !

-La Haute Dame a été invitée au château de Padhiver pour fêter les vainqueurs du Roi des Ombres.

-Co... Quoi ? – Piailla t-elle.

-Si tu n'as pas entendu parler de cet évènement c'est que tu voyages trop loin des routes, c'était il y a quelques années. La Seconde Guerre des Ombres, » l'informa patiemment l'elfe cuivré en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un bras tendu vers le siège.

Heally se souvint de l'évènement, c'était à la fin de son apprentissage chez maître Drogan. Elle n'en avait que vaguement entendu parler puisque Haute-Colline était un hameau isolé dans les Marches d'Argent. Les héros de la Seconde Guerre des Ombres ? Dame Alustriel y sera ?

L'elfe de lune se détendit légèrement, le fait qu'Alustriel soit bientôt dans la région l'incitait à en savoir plus. Elle décolla son dos de la porte et marcha avec une petite hésitation vers Daeghûn qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Puis sans détourner son regard du sien elle prit la chaise qu'il lui indiquait. « Dame Alustriel Maindargent sera bientôt à Padhiver ? – Murmura t-elle en sentant son cœur battre d'espoir dans sa poitrine tandis que sa voix s'était faite un peu petite comme celle d'une enfant.

-Oui, lors d'une cérémonie, j'ai appris ça d'Elanee lorsqu'elle est venue me chercher au Fort de la Croisée cette après-midi.

-Le Fort de la Croisée...

Daeghûn sembla prendre une décision et s'assit pour faire face à l'elfe – comment t'appelles tu ?

-Heally. Heally Do'Ruilaralesti. Rôdeuse archère-mage originaire de la Haute Forêt – commença t-elle, puis elle continua à donner des précisions en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux avec fermeté – héroïne d'Eauprofonde et des Royaumes. Arpenteuse des Enfers et vainqueur sur la méduse Heurodis.

Daeghûn lui rendit son regard décidé – oui, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, et beaucoup entendu parler de tes exploits ces deux ou trois dernières années. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais ma fille – se remémora t-il.

-Votre... Fille ? – Souffla Heally en se tordant les mains l'une contre l'autre et en baissant les yeux.

L'elfe cuivré l'observa puis entreprit de dissiper ce malaise. Ceci tout en songeant qu'il lui était plus facile de communiquer avec elle qu'avec son enfant – ma fille adoptive et toi vous ressemblez comme deux perles de lune. Mais mon enfant n'a pas la même histoire que toi.

Ce point fit relever les yeux à Heally qui souffla – je ne suis pas un reflet sur le miroir ? Je suis moi alors ?!

Ce questionnement laissa perplexe le rôdeur mais il n'en montra rien et se borna à rassurer son hôte étrange – non, vous vous ressemblez sur la forme. De la façon de parler – il baissa les yeux sur les pieds nus – à cette manie de marcher pieds nus même dans le Marais. Mais je saurai vous différencier quand même. »

Et Daeghûn n'était pas prétentieux, il était le père de l'une, voilà tout. L'elfe de lune sembla s'être rassurée à ses paroles. Elle regarda soudain l'elfe de cuivre avec ses grands yeux bleus comme le lapis, si semblables et si différents de ceux de sa fille. Ils étaient différents par la douleur qu'on y lisait enveloppée dans un carcan de douceur. Le rôdeur resta songeur puis il murmura tellement bas qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait peur de rompre un charme « explique moi qui tu es ?

Heally plissa les yeux et son regard se voila, chose simple qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez son enfant. Elle garda le silence un long moment avant de chuchoter – je ne peux pas vous expliquer ce que j'ignore. Je sais seulement qu'il n'y a qu'une personne pour me l'apprendre. »

Elle se leva ensuite, resta un instant debout devant Daeghûn, les yeux baissés sur lui, puis elle esquissa un sourire léger avant de contourner la chaise et sortir.

A l'extérieur le paysage en monts et vaux du petit village de Port-Nuit baignait dans le clair de lune par cette nuit d'été étoilée. Heally regarda autour d'elle, il était encore assez tôt pour que les villageois soient encore dehors, heureusement pour l'instant personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée. L'elfe fit le tour de la chaumière puis revenue à son point de départ elle avisa le pont en bois d'aulne avant qu'un petit vent ne lui apporte l'odeur plus franche des Marais des Morts à proximité. La rôdeuse marcha lestement en évitant les ronces sorties de terre et les cailloux aiguisés avec l'adresse d'une pixie. Plus elle s'éloignait du village plus elle se sentait à l'abri et plus elle entendait les bruits des animaux des marais. Le glouglou poisseux de quelques sables mouvants accompagnait les croassements des crapauds alors que ce paysage de vert et de gris se voyait embelli par quelques feux follets.

L'elfe de lune marcha sur le sentier aménagé de terre humide. Elle se souvenait de l'elfe Elanee et du nain Khelgar aussi s'était-elle mise en tête de trouver en premier lieu la druidesse qui devait se trouver dans le marais. Elle le traversa prestement en veillant à toujours être éclairée par la lune, marchant en silence et avec discrétion même si elle savait que l'impossibilité de se dissimuler dans l'ombre signifiait qu'elle faisait une cible parfaite pour un archer. En tant que rôdeuse elle n'ignorait pas que les marais étaient l'habitat des homme-lézards bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir que la tribu du Marais des Morts avait disparu.


	6. Moonlight girl & moon daughter

Chapitre 6 – fille du clair de lune et fille de la lune 

Au bout d'un kilomètre, Heally parvint jusqu'aux ruines d'Illefarn. Les pierres grises aux reflets d'or avaient un aspect des plus lugubres alors que la vase des marais semblait vouloir les recouvrir à jamais sans y arriver.

Elle s'en approcha prudemment, grimpant sur le haut d'une des pierres qui ne s'enfonça pas dans la boue. « On dirait que ça s'est effondré d'en dessous, » murmura t-elle en s'accroupissant. Ce qui lui permettait de dire ça était qu'il n'y avait pas de restes d'édifice mais que tout semblait avoir remonté à la surface.

« Exact, » fit une voix froide.

L'elfe de lune se retourna vivement en ayant un haut le cœur. Elle n'avait pas entendu qu'on s'approchait et fut rassurée lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Elanee.

L'elfe des bois en armure de cuir et à la cape brune sourit poliment à la rôdeuse avant d'ajouter « les ruines d'Illefarn étaient en réalité en dessous. Quand elles nous sont tombées dessus nous étions perdus. C'est alors que les pierres chutaient tout autour de nous que le Porte-fragment a usé de la Lame de Gith alliée à une gemme interdimensionnelle pour nous attirer dans un plan astral temporaire. Pour nous ça n'a duré que quelques minutes, ici ce fut des années.

-Le Porte-fragment ? – Questionna Heally.

Elanee détailla froidement son interlocutrice avant de parler – Heally.

-Ca n'est pas moi ! – S'exclama l'autre en se relevant, fronçant les sourcils avec la voix un peu aigue. L'attitude d'Elanee au contraire de celle de Daeghûn, n'avait rien pour la rassurer – je ne suis pas ton ennemie !!

Mais la druidesse était de nature méfiante – alors explique moi pourquoi tu ressembles à elle ? Je sens une forte magie divine tout autour de toi, ça ne me plait pas !

-Pourquoi m'avoir dit que je ne risquais rien ici ?! » S'enflamma l'elfe de lune en se mettant en garde depuis son bout de pierre dans la vase du marais. Elle se pencha légèrement, reculant un bras plié et avançant l'autre.

Elanee ne répondit pas et avança en tirant sa serpe sombre de sa ceinture.

Heally fronça un peu plus les sourcils, elle se sentait en colère après l'elfe des bois pour lui avoir menti mais pas assez pour entrer dans un combat inutile. Non, en vérité elle se sentait assez en furieuse pour réduire la druidesse en bouillie mais elle ne voulait pas céder à cette envie qui n'était pas la sienne mais celle de la Traqueuse. « Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi, druidesse, même si elle en a envie !

-Elle ? – Questionna calmement Elanee en s'approchant de plus en plus, de pierre en pierre.

L'elfe de lune ne put retenir cette réponse caustique qui lui échappa des lèvres avec un petit sourire en coin – celle qui a massacré une petite communauté de la Haute Forêt – elle s'exclama – si elle a envie de te tuer, moi je ne la laisserai pas faire ! Alors éloigne toi !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu vas parvenir à me tuer ? – Murmura tout bas la druidesse en baissant légèrement la tête, ses yeux dorés se dardèrent sur Heally comme ceux d'une louve.

-Je le sais c'est tout – dit-elle à voix basse avant de tourner le dos à Elanee pour sauter encore de pierre en pierre puis bondir dans un coin dans l'ombre d'un aulne. L'elfe cuivrée ne vit qu'une étincelle d'argent puis vit la chouette harfang s'élever et voler dans les couloirs de ténèbres d'arbre en arbre.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais – murmura Elanee en coinçant d'un geste sec sa serpe à sa ceinture – tu n'es pas réelle, tu n'es qu'une ombre, ce qui manque au tableau. C'est le Nuage Lumineux qui est sur toi ! Sehanine Lunarc... »

La chouette fut hors de portée de vue de la druidesse et ne se montra plus de toute la nuit.

Dans la nuit ce fut Daeghûn le plus inquiet. Bien que rien ne retenait précisément son hôte chez lui, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle revienne de sa 'sortie'. Quand Elanee avec Khelgar débarqua chez lui le lendemain matin pour lui sortir ses conclusions, le rôdeur debout dans son salon laissa planer un lourd silence.

Ce fut Khelgar qui traduisit le premier, car même s'il était en conflit avec le père adoptif, il était aussi peu convaincu que lui par les idées de sa compagne « j'crois que tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil bien profond, la brindille ! C'est pas parce que l'autre gamine se transforme en oiseau que c'est une imposture !

Elanee, qui appréciait guère qu'on mette son avis en doute, répliqua sèchement – le cercle druidique de la Haute Forêt a longtemps parlé de cette année là, Khelgar ! Il ne fait aucun doute que l'âme de l'enfant elfe Heally Do'Ruilaralesti a été consumé par le mal ! Quoi qu'ils fassent, il leur était et leur est toujours impossible de définir son rapport à l'Equilibre !

-Elle n'est pas ma fille, mais elle existe, Elanee. Cesse tes manières de druide, tu sens bien la main divine sur elle. La _bonne_ main. Tu as dit toi-même qu'il s'agissait de Sehanine.

-Quand elle fera baigner la fragile reconstruction de Port-Nuit dans le sang, Daeghûn, nous verrons ! Sehanine Lunarc a bien des mystères !

-Bêtises !

-Moi j'dis que si on t'écoutait à chaque fois, Elanee, on aurait repeint les murs même avec la cervelle de Casavir ! – Fit le nain avec sa grosse voix rocailleuse.

Ce fut à ce moment que la chouette blanche tachetée, aux yeux jaunes, traversa la fenêtre ouverte pour venir se poser sur le poing levé automatiquement par Daeghûn. Le grand rapace diurne étendit à demi ses ailes en poussant un cri, le corps pointé vers Elanee.

Le rôdeur le regarda et passa doucement la main sur le dos de l'oiseau en disant avec fermeté – Elanee, entends moi bien, il ne sera fait aucun mal aussi bien à cet oiseau qu'à cette elfe de lune.

-C'est vous qui décidez, Daeghûn, » lâcha la druidesse dépitée avant de se détourner et sortir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte la lumière du jour envahit un peu plus la pièce.

L'elfe des bois resta les yeux posée sur la porte quand celle-ci fut refermée.

Khelgar leva la tête vers le père adoptif de son amie, cette situation lui permettait de réviser son jugement quant à l'attitude ambiguë de celui-ci envers sa fille. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez alors ? Si c'est pas le mal, c'est quoi ?

-Vous avez été absent trop longtemps pour le savoir, mais il s'agit d'une elfe qui a déjà sauvé les royaumes et, très récemment, Eauprofonde, de l'Archidiable Méphistophélès. »

Le cheval noir frappa le sol de son sabot droit en s'ébrouant légèrement. Sur son dos, la sombre silhouette observait le village de Port-Nuit du bout du chemin dorée de la plaine à l'herbe verte. Près de l'étalon, il y avait un loup gris qui reniflait le sol puis levait la tête vers le cavalier alors qu'un pseudo-dragon rouge se tenait sur l'épaule droite de celui-ci.

Des enfants qui jouaient près de l'enclos à cochons, à quelques mètres à droite, s'arrêtèrent pour l'observer avec fascination. Une villageoise, aux cheveux dissimulés par un capuchon de toile et portant un fagot de bois, lui tournait à demi le dos en marchant vers les enfants lorsqu'elle suivit leurs regards. Quand elle vit le cavalier noir, la charge dans ses bras tomba à terre et elle courut vers eux pour les emporter en criant le nom du chef de la milice du village.

Un homme en armure de cuir tout aussi chauve que son prédécesseur accourut en face du cavalier. La villageoise pointa celui-ci du doigt en disant quelque chose. L'homme tenta de la calmer avant de s'avancer vers l'étranger avec le plus de calme possible, mais son attitude trahissait sa méfiance. En face de l'étalon il attrapa les rênes et fit d'un ton bourru en dardant ses yeux noirs sur le visage sous la capuche « hey là ! Qui êtes-vous ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à faire peur aux gosses ?! » Tandis qu'il disait ça, il pouvait voir un visage triangulaire aux traits fins et à la peau pâle, aux yeux bleu électrique et aux mèches rouges contre les joues et sur les épaules.

L'étranger posa sur lui un regard froid, son armure de mailles verte émeraude avait ses épaulettes acérées qui luisaient au soleil « je cherche une jeune elfe de lune. Aux longs cheveux blonds et argentés, et aux yeux de colombe. Elle ne se déplace que la nuit.

-Heally ? Elle n'est pas ici, elle est à Padhiver. Mais vous, qui êtes-vous ? – Alors que son interlocuteur allait répondre à la question, le chef de milice baissa les yeux sur le loup quand il entendit de loin deux chevaux arriver.

-Heally ? » Murmura le guerrier en noir alors qu'il reconnaissait, même à plusieurs mètres à l'autre bout du sentier, les yeux bleu roi tandis que la chevelure atypique était dissimulée sous un feutre de bretteur gris à la légère plume blanche effilée. En armure de cuir or et brune, une cape verte sur le dos et l'arc en bandoulière, la jeune elfe montait un énorme étalon de guerre blanc. Ce qui surprit le plus l'homme était qu'elle chevauchait aux côtés d'un paladin à l'harnois rouge sang montant un cheval noir tout aussi imposant. L'elfe dégageait jusqu'ici une puissante aura protectrice mais elle n'avait rien du mystique de Sehanine. A leurs pieds se tenait un autre loup gris tandis que la tête d'un chat tigré dépassait de la sacoche de selle.

Les villageois hurlèrent de joie à l'entrée des deux cavaliers, ils s'attroupèrent en masse autour d'eux, le chef de milice lui-même en oubliait son mystérieux interlocuteur et s'exclamait de joie « elle est de retour !! Que Chauntéa soit louée ! – puis il mit ses mains en porte voix pour crier – Heally !! Cet homme te cherche !! »

L'elfe de lune avait doucement fait marcher sa monture nerveuse en faisant attention de n'écraser personne, elle leva les yeux sur le chef de milice puis sur l'intéressé. Ils échangèrent un regard qui confirma les doutes du cavalier noir : la paix était lisible dans ces yeux bleus mais l'amour y était absent. Puis elle tourna la tête vers l'humain paladin aux rides de vétéran trentenaire, aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu perçant pour afficher un air intrigué.

A cet instant une Tieffelin en armure de maille, sortie comme de nulle part, détala en direction du pont d'aulnes à l'ouest.

La rôdeuse elfe descendit de cheval en étant imitée par le paladin, suivie par celui-ci et par son compagnon loup, elle traversa la foule tout autour d'eux pour s'arrêter juste en face du cavalier qui était lui aussi descendu. « Vous êtes un Tieffelin, n'est-ce pas ? – Dit-elle doucement.

Valen se raidit légèrement en portant un regard nerveux sur le paladin, serrant les rênes dans sa main, il fut surpris de voir que le serviteur de Tyr restait immobile et neutre - oui. Mais on m'a libéré de ma part démoniaque. Mon nom est Valen Soufflombre et je ne sais pourquoi, vous ressemblez comme une jumelle à l'elfe que je cherche.

Heally pencha la tête de côté d'un air perplexe, puis surpris et enfin intrigué. Puis elle haussa légèrement les épaules avant de sourire avec bienveillance – vous portez le même nom que moi !

-Comment ? – S'exclama presque le maître d'arme en ne pouvant se retenir de faire les yeux ronds.

-Mon nom est Heally Soufflombre – répondit-elle simplement. Mais sans rien ajouter elle se tourna vers son compagnon pour les présenter comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle – je vous présente Casavir.

-Bonjour, vous êtes surpris mais nous voyageons déjà avec une Tieffelin. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas la chance d'avoir été libérée de son sang.

-Neeshka a été courageuse – murmura l'elfe en baissant les yeux.

-Heally ? – Demanda le chef de milice – c'est un parent à toi ?

L'elfe de lune secoua la tête tranquillement – non, mais je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une coïncidence. Ca n'est pas important.

Neeshka justement revenait en courant et, essoufflée, lança – sûr, quand on a survécu au Roi des Ombres et que des ruines vous tombent dessus, ça c'est pas grave ! – Elle se redressa ensuite, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts roux en souriant à Valen – hey ! Un autre Tieffelin ! J'vais commencer à croire qu'on va finir par être aimés sur Féerune !

-Bonjour – murmura Valen, désorienté, en baissant sa capuche d'une main pour révéler ses cornes de bouc noires et ses cheveux roux, rouges comme le sang. Ses yeux allèrent de l'un à l'autre des trois amis avant de se fixer sur l'elfe avec insistance. Il allait dire quelque chose quand il entendit un piaillement d'oiseau et leva les yeux en soufflant – Fallwind !

Daeghûn avec l'oiseau au poing arrivait derrière Neeshka, la chouette harfang s'envola brusquement en poussant un cri perçant et piqua sur le Tieffelin qui leva le bras – ah. Je vois que le véritable maître est arrivé – commenta calmement Daeghûn en observant le sourire d'intense soulagement qui fleurissait sur le visage du guerrier.

Heally en voyant la chouette, fit des yeux ronds et voulut s'en approcher, mais le fait que l'animal avait été au poing de son père adoptif la mettait mal à l'aise.

Il regarda sa fille qui l'observait en catimini et qui détourna les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin d'elle – lui dit doucement Valen en levant légèrement le bras – mais je suppose que je vais devoir éclaircir ce nouveau mystère.

-Il semblerait – répondit le rôdeur en s'approchant jusqu'à échanger une poignée de main avec le maître d'arme – si j'en crois les descriptions des marchands venant d'Eauprofonde vous devez être Valen Soufflombre.

Il hocha la tête - et vous êtes ?

-Daeghûn Feirlong, le père.

-Adoptif – précisa soudain Heally en gardant les yeux détournés aux regards que ses deux amis, Valen, et son père, lui firent.

-Le père... Adoptif de l'elfe qui vient de le préciser à ma place – lâcha froidement Daeghûn sans quitter des yeux l'intéressée.

Tout le monde baissa le regard sur le nain quand celui-ci, près d'Heally, jeta de l'huile sur le feu – ah ben, pour une fois qu'elle sait ce que vous allez dire !

-Khelgar ! – Siffla Neeshka avec appréhension, peu désireuse de voir le tout éclater.

Le moine nain en harnois bleuté haussa les épaules avec un reniflement avant de dire – bon, on va pas compter les points sur le sentier, hein ! »

Témoin silencieux de tout ceci, dansant un pied sur l'autre avec nervosité, le chef de milice fut trop content de saluer l'elfe et ses compagnons avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Heally fut des plus récalcitrantes pour suivre le groupe et rentrer dans la maison de Daeghûn. Une fois dans le salon, son étrange épée à la hanche avec la main droite gantée posée sur le pommeau, elle retira son feutre et laissa ses cheveux or et argent couler en rivières scintillantes, éclairées par la lumière du soleil.

Casavir juste derrière elle posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement « allons, ma dame, il faut vous expliquer clairement avec Daeghûn, cette situation est que trop cruelle pour vous.

-Oui, vous avez raison... »

Quand après quelques minutes ils furent tous installés une fois que Neeshka trouva et ramena Elanee, tous en cercle en plein milieu du salon, certains assis, d'autres debout, Daeghûn exposa la situation. Il y avait deux Heally, parfaitement identiques sauf de noms, de passé et de spécificités. D'autant que celle de Padhiver portait le nom de famille de leur hôte, le rôdeur révélant que l'oiseau portait l'emprunte de Sehanine, cela n'était pas une coïncidence venant de la déesse aux nombreux secrets et illusions.

Heally se présenta donc comme le Porte-fragment, racontant brièvement leur campagne contre le Roi des Ombres il y a quelques années de cela, et l'histoire de la Lame de Gith. Elle était aussi chevalier membre des Neuf de Padhiver et capitaine du Fort de la Croisée, non loin de Port-Nuit.

Puis ce fut le tour de chacun de ses compagnons présents et après eux Daeghûn expliqua le passé sanglant de Port-Nuit lors de la première Guerre des Ombres. Il narra comment il perdit son épouse Shayla, la mère de Heally nommée Esmerelle, et comment sa fille adoptive s'est retrouvée avec un fragment d'argent dans la poitrine cette nuit là.

Quand ce fut le tour de Valen il y eut un silence durant lequel le Tieffelin cherchait comment commencer, Fallwind était ressortie, Piwyl dormait dans la cheminée éteinte et les deux loups dormaient l'un près de l'autre. Après un claquement agacé de la langue, Valen raconta l'histoire tragique de sa bien-aimée sans omettre de détail et sans s'embarrasser de fioritures. Voyant qu'Elanee le regardait avec méfiance et que Daeghûn fixait celle-ci avec agacement, il parla même du journal que maître Drogan avait conseillé d'écrire et le présenta à la druidesse avec un regard sévère. Lâchant que seul un cœur de pierre pourrait ne pas prêter foi à cette douleur avec ce journal.

« Je vous crois, Valen. La nuit dernière j'ai prié la Dame d'Argent et dans le giron de la lune j'ai vu cet oiseau. Quel est son nom ?

-Tu as prié Séluné ? Pourquoi ? – Questionna Elanee.

-Quel est son nom ? Vous nous avez tout dit sauf le plus important – demanda l'elfe en ignorant la question.

-Heally Do'Ruilaralesti. »

Il y eut un silence perdu où seul Daeghûn restait serein.

« Ca sent la manipulation divine ça, si vous voulez mon avis, Sehanine et Séluné se sont mises d'accord !

-Mais dans quel but ? – Dit calmement Casavir.

-Je pense qu'il vous faudrait demander à Sand ou à Aldanon.

-SAND ! – S'exclama immédiatement toute la compagnie à cette proposition du rôdeur elfe.

Aldanon était un vieux sage, certes, mais le comprendre lorsqu'il radotait relevait du supplice. Alors que Sand, bien qu'étant un mage elfe de lune particulièrement cynique et arrogant, était nettement plus compréhensible et supportable à long terme. En plus de faire partie de leur équipage.

-Sand est à Padhiver pour le moment – commenta Heally.

-Alors j'y vais – dit Valen en se levant.

Ils se levèrent tous après lui et l'elfe de lune l'interpella – attendez ! Cela me concerne ! Je viens avec vous !

Le Tieffelin haussa un sourcil, il n'avait jamais vu autant d'assurance farouche chez son aimée – bien sûr, vous êtes une partie de l'énigme, » répondit-il en esquissant un petit sourire amusé.

Et bien entendu il était impensable que l'elfe parte seule, surtout pour éclaircir un mystère, ainsi tous partirent, Daeghûn compris.

Quand la nuit tomba au bout de quelques heures de chevauchée ils se trouvaient en pleine plaine, l'oiseau se posa au sol tandis que le Tieffelin sautait de cheval et tirait une couverture ainsi que la robe verte de sa sacoche de selle. Lorsque le soleil eut disparu et que la demi lune toucha de ses rayons l'oiseau diurne, le maître d'arme entourait l'elfe de la couverture en tournant le dos aux compagnons et la dissimulant ainsi.

Heally d'Eauprofonde sauta au cou de son ami, soulagée qu'il l'ait retrouvée, elle allait lui raconter cette histoire comme un affreux cauchemar quand elle saisit des mouvements et le bruit des chevaux derrière lui. « Valen ? – Murmura t-elle d'une petite voix.

-N'ayez crainte, ma dame – l'enjoignit doucement le guerrier roux en lui prenant délicatement la main pour déposer un baiser sur ses doigts fins – n'ayez pas peur. Tout ceci est une énigme de Sehanine d'après moi. »

Il la mettait en garde car il avait un doute quant à sa réaction devant son sosie. Il se retourna doucement, un bras autour de ses épaules, pour la laisser regarder et être vue.

Lorsque les jumelles lunaires s'entreregardèrent ce fut pour écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

Mais quand la fille de la lune resta contemplative, celle du clair de lune poussa un cri strident.

A ce cri sans fin, le Tieffelin horrifié eut comme réflexe de se mettre devant elle pour lui boucher la vue, mais Heally était comme folle, elle continua de crier, les yeux exorbités et les mains sur les oreilles, à demi courbée.

Heal' sauta à son tour de cheval alors que le cri de sa jumelle glaçait encore les sangs de ses comarades, elle se précipita pour saisir sa pareille par les épaules malgré le hurlement d'interdiction de Valen. A ce contact, Heally devint une furie, elle leva le bras pour donner un coup de poing à son image ! Surprise par le coup, l'autre tituba en reculant, les yeux ronds pendant que l'une laissait tomber la lourde couverture pour fondre toutes griffes dehors en esquivant la prise du Tieffelin.

« Non !! – Cria Valen – Heally !!

-Arrêtons la ! – S'exclama Elanee.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal !! – Interdit d'une voix forte Daeghûn.

Cette parole de sa part fit voir rouge à Heal' alors qu'elle avait été en train d'esquiver un autre coup – 'ne lui faites pas de mal' ?! – S'indigna t-elle avant de donner à son tour un coup de poing rageur au visage de son sosie qui l'encaissa mais recula en titubant, portant la main à sa joue.

Tous les compagnons eurent du mal à maîtriser les deux jumelles.

Etre non armée et nue n'empêchait pas la première d'être dangereuse surtout lorsqu'elle était dans cette état de sauvagerie, être armée et en armure de cuir n'épargnait pas la seconde de blessures vicieuses et douloureuses. Leur ballet mortel était comme un tourbillon de sauvagerie entre deux rapaces qui laissaient les compagnons pantois et impuissants.

Heal' avait sorti sa dague et sa rapière de feu 'lame du coup de grâce'. Heally s'était ramassée soudain en ayant esquivé de bonds les mains qui tentaient de se saisir d'elle. Elle se jeta sur sa jumelle après une rapide incantation, évita un coup d'épée en balayage en se baissant et un coup de dague en faisant un pas de côté. A la seconde où les bras armés de sa jumelle se refermaient, elle la saisit à la gorge de sa main brûlante !

Heal' sauva sa gorge en ayant au préalable murmuré un sort de résistance aux énergies destructrices puis repoussa son assaillante d'un coup de tête au visage.

Khelgar, Elanee, même Neeshka pourtant la plus agile, étaient désespérés, cette attaque et cette riposte avaient été effectuées en une multitude de mouvements agiles pour les éviter. Même Valen ne parvenait pas à saisir l'une ou l'autre des archère-mages.

Heal' blessa Heally au flanc d'un coup de dague après que celle-ci ait encore évité la rapière, mais Heally réussit à désarmer la main tenant la rapière d'une rapide torsion du poignet et leva haut le bras, la lame pointée vers le bas, vers la gorge. A l'opposé, Heal' pointait sa dague vers le bas, visant le ventre. Toutes deux étaient comme un faucon prêt à frapper.

Elles allaient réussir à s'entretuer après deux heures de passe, quand Daeghûn surgit soudainement et les repoussa l'une l'autre d'un bras tendu de chaque côté. « ARRÊTEZ ! »

L'une et l'autre écarquillèrent les yeux, leurs lames s'arrêtant à un millimètre de la parcelle de peau de l'elfe des bois. Les autres profitèrent de ce temps mort inespéré pour se saisir des combattantes. Valen emprisonnant Heally, après l'avoir désarmée et lancé la rapière au loin, dans ses bras et la couverture, la saucissonnant pour ensuite la porter. Tandis que Casavir faisait de même mais emprisonnant seulement les mains de Heal'.

« Je vous en supplie, ma dame !! Restez avec moi ! » Murmura Valen dans un grognement inquiet en mettant un genou à terre pour serrer l'elfe tremblotante dans ses bras.

Quelques instants plus tard, Heally s'était emmurée dans le silence, ceci après avoir bu une fiole de soin et s'être vêtue de la robe émeraude. Elle chevauchait en amazone devant Valen qui tenait les rênes. Comme il commençait à pleuvoir, elle portait son manteau en peau de Worg, le loup géant, avec le lourd capuchon sur la tête. Ils fermaient le chemin.

Heal', elle, à la tête de la troupe, chevauchait son étalon blanc Galaus dans un silence tout aussi pesant pour ses compagnons.

Daeghûn se retrouvait être entre les deux, son regard doré allait de l'une à l'autre avec gravité maintenant qu'il mesurait pleinement la blessure qu'il avait infligé à sa fille adoptive. Mais il était plus inquiet pour la santé mentale de l'autre jumelle en voyant les efforts déployés vainement par le Tieffelin pour tirer un mot de sa compagne qui fixait le vide.

L'elfe des bois se rapprocha d'eux, Valen leva un regard farouche sur lui puis se radoucit ostensiblement en reconnaissant celui-ci. Ils s'entreregardèrent – Sand devrait pouvoir fournir une explication satisfaisante à cette situation troublante.

-J'espère – murmura le guerrier d'Outreterre en baissant les yeux sur l'elfe de lune apathique devant lui, puis il dit à l'intention de son interlocuteur – votre fille adoptive s'est calmée ?

Le rôdeur eut soudain les traits de son visage durcis, mais il était difficile de dire si c'était par colère ou par tristesse – oui, je pense. A ce moment elle doit regretter son emportement, » répondit-il d'un ton sec avant de presser sa monture à aller plus vite pour dépasser le Tieffelin jusqu'à être à la tête.

Le maître d'arme le suivit des yeux un moment et fixa son dos pensivement mais il en revint rapidement à sa bien-aimée. Il fit ralentir son cheval qui trottait jusqu'à le mettre au pas et délaissa les rênes pour entourer de ses bras les délicates épaules. Ses cheveux roux échappant à leur lien de cuir folâtraient près de ses joues et caressaient celle de l'archère-mage tandis qu'il pressait son visage contre le sien malgré la capuche de fourrure de l'elfe. « Heally ? Parlez moi, mon amour, » chuchota t-il très tendrement contre sa joue avec une pointe de supplique dans le ton. Il avait peur, sans oser l'avouer, que la rôdeuse fût tombée dans le gouffre de la folie durant ce silence glacé. Aussi espérait-il de tout cœur que la jeune elfe soit d'aussi forte volonté qu'elle le lui avait toujours paru.

-Où allons-nous ? – Sa voix s'éleva dans un faible chuchotis, comme si ces trois mots avaient été au prix d'un immense effort pour trouver la force de les prononcer même ainsi, mécaniquement.

L'inquiétude du jeune Tieffelin montait en flèche à l'écoute de cette voix plus morte que vive – nous... Je vous emmène à Padhiver. Il y a là-bas un magicien elfe de lune qui saura nous dire la vérité.

-La vérité... C'est que je suis un spectre – dit soudain Heally de cette voix moribonde – je suis un spectre... Elle est réelle, elle est vivante. Moi, je suis touchée par la Mystérieuse Clarté. »

Interloqué Valen cligna des yeux, sans savoir s'il devait prendre ces paroles comme la violation de l'interdit de Sehanine ou comme des divagations désespérées. Il n'ignorait pas que Sehanine Lunarc guidait les elfes dans l'après-vie, jusqu'à leur permettre la réincarnation selon un degré d'illumination de leur esprit. Elle était une déesse secrète au clergé secret.

Quand Heally voulut tout à coup lui échapper pour descendre de cheval.

« Non ! Madame ! – Souffla t-il en la retenant.

Elle tendit la main vers les ténèbres découpées par la demi-lune, lorsque son majeur toucha la frontière, une étincelle d'argent explosa. La voix de l'elfe s'éleva dans un cri hystérique comme un oiseau blessé – si la lune ne m...

-Taisez vous ! » S'exclama t-il en posant une main sur ses lèvres et la ramenant contre lui de l'autre bras. L'empêchant ainsi de briser l'interdit de Sehanine, et de fait, briser tout espoir de retrouver la paix. La serrant contre lui il murmura d'une voix sombre – si je vous pince – et il la pinça au bras sans douceur, la faisant sursauter et crier – vous avez mal ! Je vous supplie de vous reprendre, Heally ! Ayez confiance en moi ! »

L'archère-mage se tourna sur la selle pour pouvoir le regarder malgré la main sur ses lèvres, entre temps la monture s'était arrêtée et était nerveuse. Dans un visage inquiet, les immenses yeux de lapis scrutèrent Valen. La fragilité transpirait de l'elfe de lune à cet instant. C'était comme si d'un instant à l'autre elle allait se briser.

Le guerrier retira avec précaution sa main gantée sans quitter sa compagne des yeux. Son visage aux prunelles électriques était rendu farouche par la colère mais il se radoucit et fronça les sourcils avec un semblant de mélancolie. Retirant son gant, il caressa du bout des doigts la joue ronde de la dame oiseau puis se pencha pour embrasser son front.

Quand il eut fait remettre au pas puis au trot son cheval, il leva les yeux et vit Heal' à quelques mètres en face de lui avec Casavir, les observant. La dame du Fort de la Croisée affichait cette même fragilité. Elle plissa les paupières, déposant un fin voile d'ombre sur ses yeux de colombe et Valen y lisait du regret et de la compassion, ainsi que cette même mystérieuse mélancolie.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'échoppe de Sand, en face de l'auberge de la Chope Sans Fond du demi-frère de Daeghûn, le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Ce fut Heal' qui frappa à la porte de son cynique camarade magicien.

Un elfe de lune aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus comme la glace et à la peau pâle aux reflets bleus, ouvrit à la compagnie. Il portait une robe de mage bleu grise aux riches broderies dorées. Regardant de haut ces gens qui venaient le déranger à une heure de l'aube, il retint la porte et sa voix haute retentit comme des coups d'épée qui s'attardent « oui... Je vois... D'aucun croiraient qu'à cette heure vous dormiriez, vous tous. Le sommier a brûlé, paladin ? »

Neeshka gloussa derrière avec Khelgar tandis que Casavir, stoïque, restait de marbre et que l'intéressée ne comprenait pas la plaisanterie. Valen traversa la petite troupe en tirant son elfe par la main. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour rire !

Sand cligna des yeux ronds en voyant la seconde elfe, en tous points identique à la première – hum, je vois aussi, ça n'était pas pour prendre le thé de si bon matin – soupira t-il - entrez. »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, il était en train de faire un thé en étant debout derrière son établi de travail tout en parlant à ses 'clients' tous debout en face de lui. « Bien, je vais faire court, je ne suis pas barde – commença t-il avant de claquer la langue d'agacement en sentant Heally qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux – par la Dame !! Mais personne n'a pensé à lui mettre un bandeau sur les yeux à elle ?! On ne présente jamais un double à un autre ainsi fragilisé ! Quand je ne suis pas là vous êtes incapables de différencier votre main droite de votre nez !! – Il fit le tour du comptoir pour se planter devant la rôdeuse et claquer des doigts devant ses yeux – allez ! Debout jeune fille !

Heally leva les yeux vers le visage de son compatriote.

Lorsqu'elle le regarda, il se redressa et reprit – bien ! Il y a une histoire très peu narrée et tenue secrète dans les clergés de Sehanine Lunarc et Séluné, elle est retransmise sous forme d'une comptine et je l'ai apprise... Hm... Disons 'par hasard'. »

Sand leur raconta alors l'histoire de l'animal sacré.

« A l'origine l'animal était à la fois l'emblème des sœurs jumelles Séluné de la lune et Shar des ténèbres. Lorsque Séluné et Shar se battirent quant à la destinée de leur création, Aber-Toril, l'animal dut faire un choix et choisit de servir Séluné. »

Tout en parlant il ne regardait plus ses compagnons, mais uniquement les jumelles.

« Un jour l'animal sacré tomba amoureux d'un prince elfe, il supplia Séluné de lui donner forme humaine et la déesse lui accorda ce souhait. Mais faisant cela, l'animal, qui avait déjà privilégié la lumière lors de son choix, venait de choisir de dissimuler sa nature sauvage, aussi la déesse prévint sa servante. L'animal aurait une forme humaine pour vivre son amour mais elle écopait d'une malédiction. »

L'elfe de lune appuya particulièrement sur le mot, espérant tirer une réaction de la fille du clair de lune qui justement entrouvrit les lèvres et arrondit les yeux.

« L'animal eut donc la forme d'une belle elfe de lune et vécut son idylle avec le prince, mais avec les années, les catastrophes s'enchaînaient, le royaume était dit maudit. Bientôt il y eut une guerre et l'animal sacré désobéit aux ordres de son bien-aimé. Elle quitta le château pour le champ de bataille, lorsque son prince allait recevoir une flèche mortelle, elle se sacrifia et la reçut à sa place. Elle mourut dans ses bras sous sa forme animale. Car le destin de l'animal sacré était de périr pour celui auquel elle avait sacrifié une partie d'elle-même afin de vivre aux côtés son amour.

-Elle doit mourir ? – S'enquit le Tieffelin en prenant Heally par les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas terminé. Attendez un peu avant de tirer des conclusions ! – S'agaça Sand puis reprenant – le prince, devant la vérité et la perte de sa bien-aimée, devint fou de douleur. Il jura de se venger de Séluné pour ce destin. Alors Shar, en déesse des vengeances, lui offrit le pouvoir de l'immortalité d'un dragon de ténèbres.

-Qwylië – souffla Heally en posant ses mains sur celles du maître d'arme posées sur ses épaules.

L'elfe de lune hocha la tête – ça doit être son nom. Touchée par cette tragédie, Sehanine prit l'animal sacré dans son giron avec l'aval de Séluné, elle en fit l'animal des secrets révélés.

-Ca explique pourquoi Fallwind guide certains aventuriers vers des secrets – dit Valent pour lui-même en défiant Sand des yeux.

-Et voici qui devrait vous rassurer, très chère, vous n'êtes pas un spectre mais une Elue de Sehanine. Le Nuage Lumineux a fait de l'animal un protecteur de toutes les elfes de lune qui auraient un cœur bon mais sauvage et se retrouveraient avec celui-ci coupé en deux.

-Mais pourquoi sommes-nous deux ? – S'enquit Heal' doucement.

-Vous servez Séluné, très chère, comme ce fut jadis le cas de l'animal sacré. Mais contrairement à lui, je sais que quelque chose vous fait défaut. Quant à votre jumelle, elle sert Sehanine mais ne connaît pas la paix de l'animal. Vous êtes toutes les deux un fragment, encore un, de l'autre. Si vous voulez mon avis, et je vous le donne quand même pour éclairer vos pauvres lanternes vides, les deux déesses ont fait tout ceci dans un seul et unique but. Mais si je vous dit tout, je vais tout gâcher. Sehanine est la déesse de l'illumination, il n'y a que vous deux qui puissiez répondre à cette énigme. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, par la fenêtre la lumière tendre de l'aube toucha Heally qui se transforma, et dans un cri perçant, dans une bourrasque d'argent, elle traversa la fenêtre pour voler à contre jour.

r

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Valen fut convoqué devant le seigneur de Padhiver. Il en était à plus d'une semaine sans dormir ni manger aussi avait-il une allure effrayante. Sous sa lourde cape noire et sa capuche on distinguait à peine les mailles vertes de son armure. Le son métallique de ses bottes emplissait le long hall aux lourds piliers menant jusqu'à la salle du trône. En haut des marches de marbre au tapis rouge l'attendaient Nasher Alagondar et le seigneur Nevalle.

Bien que Neeshka soit une héroïne de la cité au même titre que le reste de la compagnie, Heally était légèrement inquiète de cette convocation de son seigneur. Elle accompagnait le Tieffelin avec Casavir par précaution. Pas concernant le seigneur Nasher ni envers Nevalle envers qui elle avait toute confiance, mais envers l'opinion des nobles de la cour.

D'ailleurs au passage du demi-démon il y avait des regards en coin des nobles dames et nobles seigneurs dans les alcôves et près des piliers. Tout ce petit monde semblait sur ses gardes et en même temps prêt à lancer la première rumeur.

Valen n'avait cure de tout ceci, il s'habituait de plus en plus au monde de la surface qui n'avait pas grand-chose de différent avec celui d'Outreterre, si ce n'est que la vilénie était en poches, comme des petits furoncles sur un beau visage. Pas la lèpre du monde souterrain. Fallwind vola à travers le long couloir en silence, le sifflement de son vol dans son dos le réconforta. La faim et la fatigue n'étaient rien pour lui, il était un guerrier des profondeurs entraîné et habitué à pire. L'homme leva le poing droit ganté et le rapace blanc et noir vint y planter ses griffes, piaillant jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne un lacet de lard. « Sois calme, Fallwind, personne ne te fera de mal, » murmura t-il sans réfléchir. Il s'arrêtait juste à cet instant, à quelques pas des marches du trône, pour caresser l'oiseau.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Heally et Casavir poser un genou à terre et poser leur main sur leur cœur en baissant la tête. Trop fier pour plier l'échine devant un inconnu, le maître d'arme se tint droit et leva d'un air farouche le menton et les yeux sur le seigneur Nasher. De sa main libre il fit glisser son capuchon en arrière, révélant ses cornes de bouc, tandis que sa queue dorsale fouettait l'air comme celle d'un chat, soulevant légèrement sa cape. A ce moment il entendit un brouhaha de murmures derrière lui.

« Vous faites des émules, maître d'arme – sourit le seigneur Nevalle de ses malicieux yeux noisette – j'ai crois voir quelques unes de ces dames rosir à la vue de votre beau visage. Mon seigneur – dit-il à l'adresse du régent de Padhiver – je vous présente Valen Soufflombre de Lyth My'Athar. Sauveur de notre allié Eauprofonde. Lui, ainsi qu'un barde kobold nommé Deekin... Et de l'elfe de lune héroïne des Royaumes contre l'ancienne cité d'Undrentide, Heally Do'Ruilaralesti.

-Heally... ? D'après les descriptions faites ces dernières années de cette femme légendaire, elle vous ressemble comme une perle sous la lumière de la lune, ma dame. S'agirait-il d'une parente, chevalier-capitaine ? – Questionna doucement le seigneur Nasher à la barbe blonde et au crâne chauve ceint d'une couronne d'or aux pierres turquoise – et où est-elle ?

-Nous sommes jumelles, mon seigneur, mais d'une manière qu'il me faudra vous expliquer à huit clos – répondit doucement l'archère-mage en relevant la tête.

-Jumelles ? Et bien, les Royaumes sont bien aises d'être parcourus par deux si nobles dames – sourit Nasher que cette idée remplissait de joie et de confiance – en particularité notre région du Nord.

-Les perles du Nord – renchérit le seigneur Nevalle à voix basse d'un ton solennel – aux yeux de faucon et à la voix d'ange.

Heally rougit violemment en entendant les murmures de Nevalle qui la fixait. Du coup, Casavir prit la suite de la discussion. Non sans avoir posé la main sur l'épaule de sa compagne – mon seigneur Nasher, la cité d'Eauprofonde a, d'après les quelques rumeurs de ces dernières nuits, entreprit de retrouver dame Do'Ruilaralesti ?

-Ah bon ? » S'étonna Heally en clignant des yeux, la tête tournée vers Casavir, tandis que Valen gardait les yeux rivés sur Nasher en ayant ignoré Nevalle.

Le seigneur Alagondar échangeait ce regard avec le Tieffelin dont il devinait la principale inquiétude, aussi s'efforçait-il de supplanter l'ambiance malsaine de nobles de sa cour derrière son hôte avec sa propre bienveillance. « Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai reçu, il y a deux nuits, un message de la part d'un des seigneurs d'Eauprofonde nous demandant de réserver bon accueil à ses héros ainsi qu'à son ambassadeur venu avec ce message en compagnie du Kobold Deekin. Affreuse voix de crécelle cela dit en passant – grimaça le seigneur.

-Deekin est ici ? – Demanda Valen dans un souffle coincé entre épouvante et joie.

-CHEEEEEEEEF !! CHEEEEEF !! – BEUgla Deekin en déboulant dans la salle du trône au galop par une porte dissimulée sous une draperie et en échappant à une servante – chef oiseau en plein jour ? – S'interrogea t-il en pilant devant Valen, un sourcil d'écaille froncé.

Le guerrier roux sourit à son ami kobold aux ailes rouges – bonjour Deekin.

Nevalle et Nasher étaient en train de jeter un regard compatissant à la servante confuse pendant que le fidèle compagnon kobold faisait des yeux ronds comme des billes en voyant Heally. Il ouvrit sa bouche de lézard en grand et la pointa du doigt – si chef être ici, pourquoi chef être oiseau aussi ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard petit kobold – soupira t-il.

-Maître Tieffelin, l'ambassadeur souhaite vous parler, ainsi qu'à... votre amie – fit un Nasher désarçonné qui comprenait qui était l'oiseau dont il n'avait eu de cesse d'admirer en douce.

Valen, résigné, répondit – bien sûr, mais l'ambassadeur devra attendre la tombée du jour.

-Comme il vous plaira. Quoi qu'il en soit, Valen Soufflombre, soyez le bienvenu en tant qu'ami de Padhiver !

Surpris, le maître d'arme battit des cils puis un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines – merci, seigneur Nasher », répondit-il. Avec cela il courba légèrement l'échine avec grâce en portant une main sur son cœur.

Heally prêta l'oreille aux murmures de la cour, elle soupira d'un intense soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit que la majorité de ces chuchotements sonnaient leur approbation. Tournant la tête vers Valen, elle lui sourit avec bienveillance. « Bienvenu à Padhiver, monsieur. »

Le Tieffelin hocha la tête en sa direction et échangea un regard courtois avec le paladin. Ceci avant de baisser les yeux sur Deekin lorsque Fallwind s'agita pour aller sur le poing tendu de son camarade de la première heure. « Bientôt, mon amour, bientôt vous serez libre, » pensa t-il en fermant les yeux une seconde.


	7. Padhiver

Chapitre 7 – Padhiver 

Valen put profiter de la journée pour prendre un peu de repos. Cela consistait en premier lieu à prendre un bon repas. Pour l'heure lui et la rôdeuse marchait dans un long couloir vers la chambre qu'on avait octroyé au maître d'arme. Heally ayant bien remarqué sa mauvaise mine attrapa une servante qui passait par là en lui saisissant la main. Elle lui dit de bien préparer un plateau et de le mener à la chambre réservée à leur hôte. Après que la domestique fut partie avec une courbette, le Tieffelin haussa un sourcil en considérant sa compagne. « Vous n'êtes pas une dame qu'en mots.

Elle lui sourit humblement – je n'aime pas donner des ordres, mais j'ai très vite compris que certains n'hésitent pas à profiter de votre laxisme si vous n'êtes pas ferme. Les gens du fort ont dû pendant longtemps vivre sans seigneur, sans autre protection qu'eux-mêmes, comme dans mon village. Je les comprends bien.

Le maître d'arme sourit à cette tirade justificatrice – je parlais de votre assurance, votre sœur ne l'a que dans l'affrontement.

Heally murmura en regardant son interlocuteur – je n'ai pas à vivre avec la culp... - Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux, tournant la tête – non, je ne vis pas avec l'angoisse d'un double sanguinaire.

Le guerrier l'observa un moment puis baissa les yeux – je dois avouer que je suis surpris de cet accueil, madame, moi-même rejetais ma partie démoniaque.

-Après les horreurs de la guerre et vos faits d'armes pour Eauprofonde, votre apparence n'a plus autant d'importance qu'en temps de paix. J'espère que Neeshka pourra apprendra quelque chose de vous, elle sera sans doute contente de pouvoir discuter avec un autre Tieffelin. Je sais que souvent elle se sent très seule.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Le chevalier-capitaine lui sourit doucement avant de s'arrêter - je dois me rendre au Fort de la Croisée ou je vais essuyer des colères. Ensuite nous retournerons à Port-Nuit mais Daeghûn reste avec vous et nous serons de retour dans trois jours pour l'adoubement. Reposez-vous bien, Valen, » dit-elle avant de faire une gracieuse petite courbette puis de se retourner pour marcher à l'opposé, une main sur le pommeau en or de sa lame d'argent.

Le demi-démon la regarda partir jusqu'à ne plus la voir lorsqu'elle tourna à un autre couloir. Lorsqu'il ne la vit plus, il tourna les talons et traversa la coursive à pas lents jusqu'à arriver à sa chambre.

Après un repas et un brin de toilette, le Tieffelin dormait à poings fermés et nu, sous le drap et les fourrures de son lit. Baldwin dormait aussi, affalé sur le flanc en travers du lit et Piwyl ronflait dans les cendres tièdes de la cheminée. Le guerrier dormait depuis longtemps déjà et le jour avait baissé en une agréable lumière orange se déversant par la petite fenêtre en arche en face du lit. Ce qui le tira de son lourd sommeil ce fut un jappement du loup gris. Comme il dormait sur le ventre, il se redressa sur un coude en regardant autour de lui. Ceci pour voir Neeshka debout et surprise, près de sa sacoche de selle posée sur le lit. « Ne touche pas à ça - ordonna t-il froidement en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai touché à rien ! – Réfuta la roublarde – j'ai pas eu le temps – marmonna t-elle en baissant ses yeux rouges. Elle les releva pour regarder Valen d'un air de défi avant de sourire – hey ! Mais pour un guerrier t'es plutôt pas mal ! » S'exclama t-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches, admirant sans vergogne la musculature imposante, pâle et presque imberbe de son comparse. Du torse au bas-ventre. Puisque s'étant redressé sur le coude, le drap et les fourrures étaient tombés sur ses hanches.

Le Tieffelin darda sur Neeshka ses yeux électriques, cherchant les mots justes pour lui dire de s'en aller, de changer de sujet ou d'expliquer sa présence sans pour autant couper toute communication. « Quelle heure est-il ? – Demanda t-il alors en tirant la fourrure sur lui.

-Ben vu le soleil, fin d'après-midi j'dirais. T'as pas mal dormi, t'étais bien crevé !

-Oui... Je suppose, » et il glissa de l'autre côté du lit de façon à pouvoir s'asseoir en tournant le dos à la jeune demi-démone. Embarquant le drap avec lui en la nouant autour de ses hanches, il se leva, fit le tour du lit pour se retrouver à côté de Neeshka, et tira des habits propres de sa sacoche noire.

Neeshka, naturellement plus gênée du fait d'être dans la même pièce qu'un autre Tieffelin que de l'avoir pratiquement nu sous ses yeux, dansait un pied sur l'autre. Elle parla alors qu'il s'habillait. « J'dois dire, courir une semaine entière après des méduses des Marches jusqu'à Port-Nuit, ça fait une sacrée route ! Du coup en entendant parler d'une double Heally, j'aurais pensé que l'autre était aussi avec un paladin comme Casavir ! – Elle tira la langue, le guerrier saint la rendant nerveuse.

Valen en braies noires releva la tête pour lui adresser un regard étrange en haussant un sourcil – non. Je pense que les jumelles portent leurs cœurs sur ceux qui leur ressemblent – il passait une cotte blanche et une veste noir quand, fouillant dans son sac, il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant quelque chose. L'angoisse forma une boule dans sa gorge et il fixa un point devant lui avec un visage fermé – la robe.

-Quoi ? – S'étonna la Tieffelin en clignant des yeux.

Il la saisit par les épaules soudainement et grogna – la robe elfique vert émeraude !! Où est-elle ?!

-Ben, j-je j'en sais rien !! – Bafouilla Neeshka – lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal !

-Non ! – Souffla t-il en se désintéressant de son interlocutrice pour se ruer vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Valen !!

Il revint, fouillant encore sa sacoche de selle il y trouva l'arc et la rapière - la dague Enserric... Partie ! Baldwin, Piwyl ! – S'écria t-il vers les animaux qui se redressèrent – pourquoi n'avez-vous rien vu ?!

Neeshka l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il se dirigeait encore vers la porte – réponds moi !!

-La Traqueuseaube ! La Traqueuseaube est là ! Heally a abandonné ! »

Il déboula dans le couloir et courut, suivi par la voleuse. Un rire bas et malsain afflua lentement du fond du couloir derrière lui. Le petit rire mesquin effleura son oreille, le Tieffelin inspira soudainement, pila, se retourna et se rua dans l'autre sens.

Il suivit le rire jusqu'au fond du couloir, à un détour le seigneur Nevalle marchait vers eux et Heally apparût derrière lui à un embranchement. Portant la sinueuse robe verte. Elle se glissa derrière le Neuf de Padhiver.

« Ah, maître Tieffelin ! – Fit le chevalier au Tieffelin sans se douter de quelque chose.

-Attention Nevalle !!

-Bougez vous !! » Hurla la roublarde en tirant sa rapière et sa dague.

Nevalle se retourna, à la lumière du jour baissant, l'éclair argenté d'une lame brilla tandis que le fracas des hommes de la garde retentissait dans le couloir. La lame vampirique frappa Nevalle, sans armure, à l'épaule, assez profondément pour que l'entaille saigne longtemps. Le chevalier recula prestement en laissant échapper un sifflement de douleur à la morsure de la lame effilée.

Il vit le sourire le plus terrifiant qu'on pouvait voir sur le visage d'une amie. « Heally ?

La maléfique sauvage étendit son sourire suave alors que les lances de trois gardes frôlaient son dos – laisse m'en un peu, Enserric – murmura t-elle à sa main droite armée.

-Je suis pas sûr d'apprécier ce ton, » lança avec méfiance la lame emprisonnant l'âme d'un mage.

Heally fit fondre son sourire à une vitesse horrifiante, elle se retourna soudain vers les soldats qui, par pur réflexe, piquèrent de leurs lances, mais l'elfe de lune était trop agile. Elle les esquiva en passant entre elles comme un serpent. En passant, elle leur entailla les mains uniquement protégées de gants en cuir. Les gardes sifflèrent à l'instar de Nevalle et se retournèrent alors qu'elle leur faisait déjà face. Passant le doigt sur la lame vampire.

« Hey ! »

Pour lécher le sang.

Horrifiés, les trois gardes écarquillèrent les yeux, Nevalle avait le cœur qui battait, ne comprenant plus rien, Valen était le plus calme même si cette sauvagerie le rappelait à lui-même.

« C'est ça l'héroïne de Padhiver ? – souffla le garde tout à droite en resserrant sa prise sur sa lance. Sa voix était glacée d'effroi.

La lumière orangée du crépuscule passant par une fenêtre faisait briller d'une lueur sanguine les cheveux or et argent. Heally leur souriait à tous en les surveillant, ramassée sur ses appuis, prête à bondir. Elle rit, se délectant de leur peur.

-Par Tyr... Mais qui est cette... femme ? – Murmura Nevalle.

-J'en sais rien mais je m'en vais te l'assommer moi !! – Grogna Neeshka avant de s'élancer.

-NON ! » Rugit le guerrier mais lorsqu'il saisit l'épaule de sa compagne, elle lui échappa.

La Tieffelin chargea la première. Seulement armée de sa dague l'elfe était en difficulté, elles échangèrent quelques passes qui auraient pu être un vrai spectacle en d'autres circonstances. Mais Heally, de Padhiver ou d'Eauprofonde, avait une plus grande agilité en combat que la roublarde. Ca résultait à un meilleur jeu de jambes et une plus grande aisance au maniement d'une arme. Et aussi, elle n'était pas en reste quant aux attaques sournoises. Les deux escrimeuses se déplacèrent tout le long du couloir, faisant marcher Valen, Nevalle et les gardes. Aussi lorsque Heally manoeuvra pour forcer Neeshka à exécuter un piqué avec ses deux armes, lorsque la roublarde le fit, l'elfe se déporta. Elle valsa sur le côté et entailla l'épaule de son adversaire en passant puis lui fit face. Neeshka termina juste à temps de se retourner pour bloquer un coup.

Les gardes prirent cette attaque en traître comme un signal avant que la roublarde ne soit gravement blessée. Ils allaient transpercer l'elfe qui leur tournait le dos.

Lorsque Nevalle réalisa le premier le danger de cette réaction « non !! Ne l'attaquez pas ! » Hurla t-il.

Mais un des trois gardes, celui tout à droite, tomba dans un gargouillis, lâchant sa lance et portant les mains à la gorge. L'elfe venait de lui faire la même botte que contre Neeshka mais elle lui avait planté la lame dans la gorge à travers les mailles.

Valen serrait les poings sans quitter Heally des yeux. Lui et Nevalle donnèrent leurs ordres.

« Ne l'attaquez pas !! Elle vous tuera au lieu de se contenter de vous entailler !

-Neeshka ne bouge pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, bon sang !

-La Traqueuseaube est comme une louve, elle tue quand elle en ressent le besoin. Nevalle, si vos trois soldats ne l'avaient pas attaquée elle aurait continué à les ignorer, leurs armures font d'eux des proies trop difficiles.

-Reculez ! – Ordonna Nevalle immédiatement.

-Mais, mon seigneur !

-RECULEZ C'EST UN ORDRE !

-Neeshka, recule, toi si elle ne t'a pas tuée c'est parce que tu étais distrayante.

-Bordel !

Heally toujours en position de guetteur, ondulait en souriant à Valen. Elle porta les doigts de sa main libre au sang sur Enserric et frotta ses doigts à son pouce lentement. Léchant un majeur, elle pencha légèrement la tête en dardant ses immenses yeux sur le guerrier – comment ça se fait ? Comment ça se fait que tu en saches autant, demi-diable ?

Le demi-démon ne tiqua pas sous l'insulte – j'ai eu le temps d'observer Fallwind. C'est exactement comme ça qu'elle agit. Lorsqu'elle s'ennuie, elle joue avec des animaux qui pourraient la blesser. Lorsqu'on l'attaque elle tue ce qu'elle avait ignoré jusque là, et lorsqu'elle a faim elle tourmente sa prise avant de la manger. Tu es Fallwind, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es une partie de l'animal.

L'elfe ricana – oui, c'est vrai, la malédiction consiste à m'enfermer sous une forme animale, comme ça l'autre s'imagine avoir plus de pouvoir sur moi !

-L'autre ? – Murmura Nevalle, Valen leva la main pour lui dire de se taire.

-Mais tu es obligée d'obéir à Sehanine, et de me suivre.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? – Demanda t-elle soudain avec de l'avidité dans les yeux.

-Tu as la forme d'un rapace plutôt que d'une louve parce que Heally croit en sa déesse, et elle croit en moi !

-C'EST DES CONNERIES ! – Explosa l'elfe en lançant la dague vers lui d'un mouvement du poignet. Mais n'étant pas douée aux armes de jet, la dague fila plutôt comme un caillou. Le Tieffelin para aisément en se penchant de côté – JE SUIS LIBRE MAINTENANT !

-Plus pour longtemps. »

Valen avait réussi à distraire l'elfe suffisamment longtemps pour que Nevalle se glissât derrière elle et la ceinturât. Elle se débattit mais il lui fit perdre connaissance d'un coup de manchette à l'épaule. La rôdeuse se ramollit dans ses bras puis sa joue toucha son épaule.

Le Tieffelin s'était précipité et la porta dans ses bras. « Pardonnez moi seigneur Nevalle.

-Vous avez des explications à me fournir ! – Grogna le chevalier avant d'ordonner aux deux gardes restant d'emporter le corps de leur camarade au temple.

-J'vais vous expliquer moi ! – Dit Neeshka en les rejoignant au trot – Heally, enfin le chevalier-capitaine, en a parlé au seigneur Nasher mais vous aviez été appelé ailleurs à ce moment là.

-Très bien – marmonna le Neuf – mais qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ? »

Valen regarda froidement un Nevalle remonté et ébranlé. Il ne répondit pas, se retourna et marcha le long du couloir en portant l'elfe évanouie dans ses bras.

Lorsque l'archère-mage se réveilla quand la lune fut montée haut dans le ciel nocturne, elle était étendue sur le côté et sentait la douce caresse des fourrures contre sa joue. Mais bien vite elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait ni ses mains ni ses pieds et leva les yeux pour voir qu'elle était attachée. Les mains liées devant elle, et elle baissa la tête en bougeant les jambes pour voir que les pieds aussi.

L'évidence venait se placarder sur son esprit. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur le lit avec un long soupir. Ses cheveux longs or et argent cachaient une partie de son visage et de son regard mais ses yeux étaient vides.

Le Tieffelin avait était assis sur une chaise en face d'elle. Les coudes sur les cuisses, les mains jointes contre ses lèvres. « Comment pouvez-vous abandonner, madame ? – murmura t-il tout bas – vous qui m'avez tant aidé et appris... » La couleur terne des yeux de lapis le blessait, il se sentait abandonné par elle.

Il se leva et la saisit par les épaules pour la redresser et la faire asseoir. La regardant en cherchant vainement son regard de ses yeux bleu électrique, elle qui avait la tête si basse que son menton touchait son torse. Le maître d'arme était abattu, il ne savait que dire, que faire, pour revoir cette lumière qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle était froide et morte, vide.

Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre avec ses lumières rouges et orange dans toute la pièce de pierre et de bois. Piwyl et Baldwin, discrets, observaient la scène sans bouger, quelque part.

Heally était perdue en elle-même, la folie menaçait d'investir définitivement son esprit alors qu'elle se trouvait en équilibre sur un fil. Rejeter catégoriquement une partie de soi jusqu'à la rendre presque autonome était déjà beaucoup, se retrouver face à son double, cet inconnu, être frappée par son aura de sainteté... L'elfe se mit à marmonner le dialogue qu'elle avait écrit peu à peu dans son journal en torturant ses doigts les uns avec les autres. Devant les yeux de Valen il n'y avait plus que les mots, il y avait la voix, le visage. C'était terrifiant ! « Tu ne peux pas être moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Tu les as tués, tu as bien vu, ce sont tes yeux qu'ont regardé.

-Tu aimes le sang.

-Tu aimes le sang.

-LA FERME !

-Il l'a vu, les soirs où tu chassais !

-Tu veux être moi ? Alors sauve les, essaye de faire comme moi, ahaha, tu n'y arriveras pas, toi tu tues tout le monde. Mais je suis fatiguée, ah, je suis fatiguée de me battre contre toi, intruse. Il t'a mise là, tu restes là, tu n'es pas moi, je n'existe pas. Elle a une aura si blanche, elle me brûle. »

Valen avait reculé, avait chuté dans sa chaise, les yeux sortant des orbites, livide, le temps de cet échange dément. Frappé d'horreur et de détresse, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sa lèvre inférieure trembla ainsi que sa voix chevrotante lorsqu'il gémit tout bas. « Non, madame, je vous en supplie ! Ne m'abandonnez pas seul ici ! »

Puis la détresse en appela à la colère, il se mit debout à nouveau, saisit l'elfe de lune par les épaules et la souleva pour la tirer du lit et la faire tenir debout au sol en la secouant violemment. « Donita'ar de la Bénédiction !! L'Admirable ! CE NOM NE SIGNIFIE PLUS RIEN POUR VOUS ?! »

Il rugit et puis il la gifla avant de la ressaisir par les épaules et planter ses yeux dans les siens alors qu'elle avait la tête penchée en arrière, la joue enflammée, les yeux ronds. « Vous m'avez encouragé, m'avez accepté malgré mon héritage plus facilement encore que moi-même, passé outre ma méfiance envers vous !! Vous, vous m'avez donné le courage de combattre mon sang démoniaque ! Je ne supporte pas de vous voir tomber ! Vous voir sombrer dans votre détresse ! Madame ! Je refuse que mes efforts pour vous aient été vains ! Je refuse de ne pas pouvoir faire pour vous ce que vous avez fait pour moi !! S'il faut utiliser votre Vrai Nom, je le ferai ! »

Il se tut un long moment, la regardant dans les yeux alors qu'elle le fixait d'un regard rond au bleu tout aussi terne. Le cœur gonflé de larmes bouillonnantes comme le sang dans ses veines, il serra les dents, la mâchoire tremblante des contractions, fulminant. Sa fureur se calma soudain, il fut calme comme s'il eut été dans l'œil d'un cyclone. Valen saisit les poignets ligotés de son aimée pour passer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et ainsi la pendre à son cou, passant les bras autour de ses épaules et la gardant contre lui. Sa joue pâle et creuse reposait contre le haut du crâne doré et argenté de l'elfe alors qu'il fermait les yeux en chuchotant à son oreille.

« Je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans toi, Lumière de l'Espoir. Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas de cette vie en ayant été incapable de te libérer à mon tour. »

_Donita'ar _

_De la Bénédiction_

_L'Admirable_

_Lumière_

_De l'espoir_

_De Cania_

_L'Arpenteuse _

_Des Enfers_

Ce cœur qui battait contre elle ne battait que par et pour elle. Liés à jamais dans le sang et la violence d'une double nature rejetée. Ce qui autrefois faisait partie d'eux comme le souffle de leurs âmes. Ce qu'il avait réussi à perdre, elle devait le retrouver, alors ils seraient le passé, le présent et le futur de l'autre.

Valen recula jusqu'au pied du lit et se laissa tomber assis, amenant la rôdeuse sur ses genoux. Là, doucement, tendrement, il berça l'archère-mage dans ses bras. Les lèvres près de son front, les yeux baissés sur son visage, il chuchota son amour éperdument.

« A travers les fosses abyssales et les enfers de glace,

A travers les hauteurs célestes et les mers d'or,

Je ne peux être gardé loin de toi.

Depuis les profondeurs astrales et les plaines de gris,

Près des portes de Sigil avec les bêtes jouant,

Je t'attendrai toujours.

Ni la mort ni la peur ni le pouvoir méprisé,

Ne sauraient faire que mon serment d'amour soit abjuré.

Mon âme, ma chair, mon cœur est vrai,

Ce sont avec l'éternité mon présent pour toi. »

Il répéta et répéta et répéta encore ce poème d'amour comme une prière. Ne cherchant plus de réaction, il murmura des heures durant tout son sentiment pour l'espoir incarné en cette admirable femme elfe.

Et durant ces heures, sans qu'il le sache, sa chaleur, son souffle, sa voix, ses rimes, ses sentiments parvinrent peu à peu à déchirer la toile de la folie. Heure après heure.

Puis à l'approche de l'aube, Heally cligna des paupières comme un oiseau qui reprend connaissance. Elle leva les bras, pourtant ankylosés, pour les ramener contre sa poitrine. Valen, abasourdi, exténué, recula le buste en se détachant. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais malgré ses mains liées, elle les leva jusqu'à son visage livide pour effleurer son menton de ses doigts fins.

Ses grands yeux d'oiseau avaient retrouvé leur couleur de lapis-lazuli extraordinaire. La lueur orangée de l'aube naissante éclairait son visage délicat de reflets féeriques aux couleurs irisées. Et ses doigts portaient le soleil en couronne.

La douceur de ces doigts délicats sur la pointe de son menton fit éprouver au maître d'arme un violent raz-de-marée d'apaisement mêlé à une incommensurable stupéfaction radieuse. Il laissa échapper un hoquet, lorsqu'il parvint à réaliser sa victoire inespérée, ainsi qu'un sourire lumineux. Les yeux entièrement rougis, il finit par saisir les doigts doux pour les porter à ses lèvres sans fermer les paupières.

Quel bonheur il éprouvait de pouvoir plonger son regard dans ces iris d'un bleu merveilleux !

Heally retrouva peu à peu la mobilité de son visage, ses propres expressions faciales qui s'étaient si brutalement mélangées ces dernières heures. L'elfe esquissa un léger sourire désolé. « Qui suis-je, alors ? – Murmura t-elle, son beau visage délicatement peint de cet air de douce affliction.

-Mon amour, » répondit le Tieffelin, sans réfléchir, tout de go, l'esprit trop embrouillé et transposé d'euphorie et de soulagement.

Mais c'était sans doute la réponse la plus appropriée. Qui d'autre pourrait aussi prétendre être la femme tant admiré régnant sur son cœur, sa chair et son âme ? Personne. Elle était seule et unique pour lui.

Lorsque Heally attira à elle le visage du guerrier d'Outreterre pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, les doigts frôlant ses joues comme des papillons, le soleil sortit de derrière les collines et illumina la chambre dans une cascade de lumière. L'elfe de lune se transforma quand les rayons la touchèrent.

Les liens tombèrent sur les fourrures et Fallwind s'envola en traversant la fenêtre ouverte après que Valen eut libéré un rugissement de rage.

Quelque chose manquait encore pour rompre la malédiction.

« Attendre encore la nuit pour sentir ses doigts sur mon visage... » Souffla t-il, les yeux rougis, ouverts absents, et clignant en regardant le soleil par la fenêtre dont les rayons réchauffaient sa figure.

Trois heures après le levé du soleil, Valen trouva Nevalle avant lui. Le chevalier d'élite de Padhiver semblait être calme malgré la perte malsaine d'un des gardes du château. « Seigneur Nevalle, si Neeshka vous a expliqué – commença le Tieffelin en s'arrêtant.

-Non seulement elle mais le seigneur Nasher, et l'ambassadeur aussi bien – soupira l'humain avec un zeste de tristesse – les deux autres gardes ont été liés au silence. Eauprofonde ne souhaite pas que l'image de sa sauveuse soit ternie. On leur a expliqué, et heureusement leur ressentiment s'est porté sur ce Qwylië.

Après le spectacle cruel de la colère de la petite communauté elfique de la Haute Forêt, Valen fut surpris et remercia les dieux bons qu'Elanee ne fut pas là pour étayer ses anciennes méfiances – et la famille ?

Nevalle hocha la tête – on a dit à sa mère que l'être responsable de l'attaque sera chassé et tué. C'est la vérité. N'est-ce pas – répondit le chevalier en regardant le Tieffelin droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, il mourra. »

Puis un silence grave s'installa entre les deux hommes avant que le Neuf ne dise à son compagnon que le seigneur Nasher, ainsi que l'ambassadeur, l'attendaient.

Devant Nasher assis sur son trône, le maître d'arme salua. Une haute silhouette richement vêtue, encapuchonnée de brun et à la cape portant les armoiries d'Eauprofonde, se redressa à côté du trône et se tourna vers Valen et Nevalle ainsi que Deekin se trouvant déjà là. Le guerrier vit un sourire sous la capuche, et Fallwind à son poing droit.

« Je n'attends pas d'excuses de votre part, Valen Soufflombre, le chevalier-capitaine ainsi que Sand nous ont très bien fait saisir la difficulté de votre situation et de celle de votre compagne.

Le Tieffelin laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, les yeux tournés vers l'oiseau, il ne vit pas Nasher suivre son regard – merci messeigneurs.

-Je vous présente l'un des ambassadeurs des seigneurs d'Eauprofonde, Malchor Harpell qui réside dans les bois de Padhiver.

-Je suis un vieil ami de Khelben Arunsun qui m'a demandé au nom de ses Seigneurs, de bien vouloir leur servir d'émissaire – dit l'homme en baissant sa capuche. Il se révéla comme étant un humain d'âge avancé à la longue chevelure et barbe rousse ainsi qu'aux yeux bruns.

Valen s'inclina respectueusement – je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, monsieur – dit-il, connaissant Khelben de nom bien entendu depuis ses quelques jours en surface, et considérant qu'un ami de Khelben était un homme important.

-Bah, trêve de civilités, je suis désolé pour ce qui est advenu de ce garde hier soir – fit le mage en regardant la chouette harfang sage à son poing. Il parla avec méthode – on m'a demandé de vous faire savoir qu'à l'unanimité les Seigneurs souhaiteraient que vous reveniez à Eauprofonde pour y recevoir les honneurs et les récompenses.

-Mais nous...

Malchor leva son bras libre – je sais, je sais, c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais la cité tient à vous remercier. Vous nous avez quand même sauvés d'un Archidiable, que Diable ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Ainsi que des Hordes de l'Outreterre ! – Vous m'entendez, demoiselle ? – Fit-il en agitant son poing de bas en haut en suivant la chouette des yeux – et un seigneur en particulier voit comme une affaire de fierté à vous récompenser. Il sait combien la vie d'aventures n'était pas souhaitée...

-Il sait cela ? – Fit Valen, un brin méfiant en haussant légèrement un sourcil.

-Bien sûr ! Il va de soit que les régents de la cité se sont renseignés sur leur héroïne pour savoir comment la remercier au mieux ! Mais... Hum, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait en sorte, avec l'aide du seigneur Nasher, que l'incident d'hier soir ne s'ébruite pas.

-Mais je tiens à ce que vous m'assuriez que la... La Traqueuseaube... Ne s'échappera plus.

Le Tieffelin baissa la tête mais sans quitter le seigneur et le mage des yeux – je ne peux vous l'affirmer, monseigneur.

-Mais alors ! Expliquez nous exactement ! – S'exclama Nevalle à côté de lui.

-Du calme, Nevalle – l'enjoignit sereinement le seigneur de Padhiver.

Malchor tira lui-même Valen de pénibles explications – dame Do'Ruilaralesti est victime d'une sorte vicieuse de dédoublement qui n'a rien de magique. Voyez-vous, Nevalle, si on vous avez transformé en poupée tueuse en vous entrant dans la tête que c'est ce que vous êtes, en amplifiant cette partie combative qui est en vous jusqu'à lui donner des proportions monstrueuses. En votre âme et conscience, ne rejetteriez-vous pas en bloc cette partie de vous ? La noble dame s'est, en quelque sorte, dédoublée, jusqu'à donner une volonté propre à cette image négative. J'imagine que le Huitième Cercle de l'Enfer qu'est Cania n'est rien comparé au sien intérieur... Les Ménestrels ont, j'ai entendu dire.

Nasher rigola tout bas.

Malchor ignora superbement – j'ai entendu dire qu'ils observaient dame Do'Ruilaralesti depuis de nombreuses années. Depuis cet évènement tragique il y a une vingtaine d'années maintenant à la Haute Forêt. Ils affirment que la dame elfe est victime, pas coupable. Certes, ses mains ont tenu les armes, mais – il fit la moue en secouant les épaules et sa bouche fit un pli peu convaincu par la thèse opposée à celle-ci – sa volonté ne guidait pas sa main. Le contraire de votre chevalier-capitaine, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, seigneur Nasher.

-La lame d'argent que porte dame Soufflombre n'a de pouvoir que si le porteur a la volonté de le lui donner. Sa volonté guide l'épée – expliqua obligeamment Nasher au maître d'arme.

Tout ça donnait à Valen des précisions quant au rapport entre les jumelles. Et sur ce qui lui manquait pour rompre la malédiction.

-De ce fait, la Traqueuseaube restera... Volatile – et il se permit un sourire sur cette plaisanterie – tant que notre noble dame aura la volonté de se rejeter.

-Cette situation est inhumaine, maître Harpell – intervint le guerrier, cherchant un peu d'aide – ma dame ne semble épanouie que dans un lourd et dur combat. Mais aussitôt l'ennemi abattu, elle renfloue sa sauvagerie. Je dois faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus peur d'elle-même.

-Voilà un défi qui relève de l'impossible – murmura pensivement Nasher, posant un coude sur la cuisse et le menton sur la main.

-Je dois parler au paladin Casavir – dit Valen en tendant finalement le poing gauche. Fallwind s'envola gracieusement jusqu'à lui.

-Casavir est parti avec sa dame hier matin. Vous devriez les rejoindre à Port-Nuit – intervint Nevalle.

Le maître d'arme le remercia d'un signe de tête puis s'adressa au mage d'Eauprofonde – maître Harpell ?

-Oui ? – fit le vieil homme en se baissant pour s'asseoir lentement sur un tabouret.

-Quelle est exactement la nature des remerciements d'Eauprofonde à l'égard de ma dame ?

Malchor sourit sans découvrir ses dents et adressa un air compréhensif quant à la soudaine méfiance du demi-démon – à vrai dire il s'agit d'un défi qui ressemble à celui qu'on a donné à dame Soufflombre. Ca n'a pas été fait exprès je pense. Mais je n'ai droit d'en parler qu'en présence de votre dame, mon ami.

Le Tieffelin arqua à nouveau un sourcil puis esquissa un sourire timide – très bien. Je pars pour Port-Nuit, et je vous promets que la prochaine fois que vous me verrez, seigneur Nasher, ce sera en plein jour avec dame Do'Ruilaralesti à mes côtés. »

Nasher sourit puis congédia le maître d'arme.

Quand Nevalle fut sorti à son tour, Malchor Harpell se fendit d'un sourire de romantique et tourna les yeux vers le seigneur de Padhiver. Son murmure fit un écho dans la salle du trône « la cérémonie d'adoubement... On peut l'accompagner d'un double mariage ? »

Nasher Alagondar plissa des yeux de rire avant de laisser échapper un éclat d'entre ses lèvres fines puis de répondre après avoir considéré la question sérieusement – si Eauprofonde y pense. Cela ne pourra que remonter le moral à nos deux peuples. Tout en montrant à Luskan et Amn que nous sommes plus unis qu'avant.

Malchor continua sur son ton humoristique – on leur fait une cérémonie surprise ? Avec les pétards et les banderoles, évidemment.

Cette fois-ci Nasher éclata de rire en frappant le bras de son siège du poing – Luskan et Amn auront à y réfléchir à deux fois à présent avant d'essayer de nous envahir !

-Vous êtes si sûr que cela ? Que les jumelles lunaires et leurs amis parviendront à libérer l'ancienne forteresse des démons ? – Questionna gravement le mage cette fois-ci.

-Après le Roi des Ombres et Méphistophélès lui-même... Seule la lune serait capable de tarir leur douce lumière opale, vous ne croyez pas ? » Murmura Nasher, les yeux dans le vague.

r

Au soir, Valen, tout en armure, parvint à cheval jusqu'à Port-Nuit en étant accompagné de Daeghûn, de Neeshka et de Deekin. Il avait le pressentiment que le combat final contre Qwylië approchait, que ça n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant le début, ou la fin.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Heally derrière lui, poussée par le même pressentiment, portait son armure de cuir et tout son équipement. L'arc et le carquois dans le dos, la rapière 'lame du coup de grâce' dans son fourreau occulte à la hanche droite, et Enserric à la hanche gauche. Elle portait son manteau de fourrure en peau de Worg sur le dos, les bras passés autour de la taille du Tieffelin. Son compagnon loup marchait derrière eux et Piwyl était dans sa sacoche de selle.

Heally ne se souvenait pas des actes de la Traqueuseaube et bien qu'elle savait que sa Némésis avait été libre, elle n'avait posé aucune question à ce sujet, du moins pas devant le rôdeur.

Alors qu'ils allaient au pas sur le chemin, à quelques mètres du petit village des marais, Valen était surpris de voir combien l'archère-mage et l'elfe des bois communiquaient facilement alors qu'il avait saisi que c'était la situation inverse avec la fille adoptive du sombre sylvain. Il profita d'un blanc dans leur conversation plutôt banale pour demander à Daeghûn « vous connaissez Casavir ?

L'elfe cuivré chevauchant à côté de lui détourna ses yeux dorés de son interlocutrice pour considérer Valen et sa question – non, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler.

Le Tieffelin insista en le regardant – que pensez-vous de lui ?

-C'est un serviteur de Tyr, il est loyal et dévoué à sa cause. Il n'y a rien à en dire.

-C'est pourtant l'homme que votre fille adoptive a choisi.

-Je fais confiance à ma fille et donc aux choix de son cœur. Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ? – S'irrita l'elfe en posant sur le Tieffelin un regard d'acier tranchant.

Sans pitié celui-ci continua en soutenant le regard – vous êtes persuadé des sentiments de votre fille, Daeghûn ? Qu'elle aime le paladin ? »

Le rôdeur tiqua et tourna la tête pour regarder devant lui, ses cheveux bruns, lisses, longs et fins sur ses épaules.

Heally l'observait, elle posa sur lui ses grands yeux lapis et d'un regard qui vous transperçait d'une lumière véritable, prompt à dissiper vos doutes et vos peurs. Ainsi que vos propres mensonges. « Non, je n'en suis pas certain – finit-il par dire en baissant les yeux et passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi autre Chef porter nom de Valen ? – Questionna Deekin derrière Daeghûn.

-Daeghûn, je connais ces yeux là, et ils ne brillent pas – glissa Valen, en partie réfléchissant.

-Je sais, mais elle n'aurait pas répondu à ses sentiments si elle ne les partageait pas.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas en bons termes avec elle.

L'elfe cuivré s'emporta – ma fille me comprendra quand elle sera plus mûre ! Je lui fais confiance, elle est forte !

-Daeghûn – murmura doucement l'elfe argentée sans le regarder dans les yeux, la joue posée contre le dos du Tieffelin portant cape – vous devriez lui parler. Mon père... Heian me croit toujours plus forte que je ne le suis vraiment... Ou innocente...

-Vous l'êtes, madame – détrompa le guerrier avec délicatesse.

-J'ai fui, Valen, j'ai fui au lieu de l'aider à la Haute Forêt. Je l'ai abandonné avec la douleur des survivants – souffla t-elle, presque dans un murmure inaudible.

-Ils ont creusé leurs tombes, votre père a choisi de rester pour tenter de tout reconstruire. Et la Haute Prêtresse a prévenu que vous ne reviendriez jamais là-bas, madame.

-Ah... ? Alors... J'espère qu'il viendra me voir... »

Ce soupir de l'elfe décida Daeghûn à parler avec sa fille adoptive.

Durant toutes ces années la situation ne s'est jamais prêtée à une discussion sérieuse avec elle. Lui vivant avec ses fantômes et ses devoirs et elle partie au combat avec l'intention de vaincre et de ne jamais revenir. A cause de lui. Son silence et sa distance l'avaient involontairement poussée à croire qu'il espérait la mort de l'enfant ayant causé la perte de son épouse adorée.

Quand ils furent en plein milieu du village, Heally sauta à terre en étant suivie de Baldwin et de Piwyl. Sans un mot ou un regard, elle voulut se diriger vers les marais mais ce fut la Tieffelin qui se précipita pour la saisir à l'épaule « hey, t'éloigne pas, j'veux garder un œil sur toi ! »

L'elfe la regarda sans sourciller ou afficher une mine déçue, elle hocha simplement la tête en rebroussant chemin.

Valen, le barde kobold et l'elfe cuivré les suivirent des yeux alors que la voleuse, tenant la rôdeuse par le coude, marchait vers le petit pont en bois d'aulne. Deekin décida de suivre son chef, assez méfiant quant à la roublarde vis-à-vis de l'elfe. A cet instant Daeghûn murmura qu'il allait trouver sa fille adoptive et le maître d'arme lui emboîta le pas pour trouver le paladin.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux deux Neuf de Padhiver ce fut à la petite taverne du village en compagnie de leurs autres compagnons, à part Elanee retournée au Vallon du Mardelain dans le Marais des Morts. Parmi eux, le nain Khelgar était en train, dans un grand moment d'ébriété, de se borner à provoquer Sand, oui, Sand, dans un concours de boisson. « Ce sera l'amour fou entre Sehanine Lunarc et Lloth, le nain, quand j'accepterai de jouer les sacs à vinasse avec toi à une table !

-Quoi ?! – Gronda le moine nain d'une voix méfiante et outrée – l'amour entre deux femmes elfes ?! Une argentée et une noire en plus ! Mais par Tyr ! Ma parole, t'as pas b'soin d'bière pour t'nir des paroles du dernier stade du bourré, lécheur de pages ! »

Le manipulateur profane vissa un regard bleu de froid mortel sur le nain trapu et plein de cicatrices à la dentition en perdition tandis que son visage arrogant se transformait peu à peu en ce que tout participant en joute verbale redoute : le feu fourni de répliques assassines.

Assis aux pieds de Sand, le familier chat de Heal', Mwalë, secouait flegmatiquement la queue en observant l'échange, ses petites moustaches frémissantes, en attente de la suite du spectacle. C'est-à-dire la mise à mort formelle du rustre roi Poindanel.

Heal' tournait le dos à la scène avec Casavir, tous deux en train de discuter avec le magicien du village, Tarmas. Un humain à la quarantaine, à la calvitie avancée malgré ses cheveux noirs restant derrière sa tête, et à l'air austère et ronchon. Il était en train d'évoquer une nouvelle fois le massacre encore récent des habitants de Port-Nuit quand l'archère-mage 'entendit' son familier rire de la dispute et attendre impatiemment les réponses cinglantes de Sand. Elle se retourna, vit que la situation allait très rapidement s'envenimer et fit deux ou trois pas pour poser la main sur l'épaule de son homologue en regardant aussi le moine « allons, Khelgar. C'était une expression de la part de Sand – puis au mage – Sand, si tu l'insultes tu vas te retrouver comme lui, à voir le parquet de trop près.

-Humph ! Ce nain ne saurait reconnaître une pinte de bière d'une vessie de porc ! Pour lui c'est le même fluide ! – Siffla le mage en croisant les bras.

Khelgar leva le poing en grondant et vociférant – tu vas voir qui va avoir une face de vessie quand j'en aurai fini avec toi ! »

Heal' les retenait en se mettant entre eux, et c'est après avoir observé en silence cette charmante scène d'un groupe soudé comme une même main, que Daeghûn et Valen s'avancèrent.

Le Tieffelin s'approcha de Casavir et salua Tarmas avant de s'adresser au paladin, plutôt habitué des disputes entre le nain et les elfes du groupe à par le chef « j'ai à vous parler, Casavir. Ca concerne les jumelles. »

Le serviteur de Tyr détourna ses yeux bleus froids de la scène pour considérer le maître d'arme avant d'hocher la tête, s'excuser auprès de Tarmas et traverser la foule des paysans de la taverne pour pouvoir avoir un semblant de conversation privée.

Daeghûn, lui, ne savait comment faire et fixait le dos de sa fille calmant ses deux amis.


	8. Les jumelles lunaires

Chapitre 8 – Les jumelles lunaires 

Daeghûn se décida enfin et posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille. « Il faut que je te parle, » dit-il à voix basse en la fixant intensément des yeux.

L'elfe de lune se tourna vers son père et cligna avant d'hocher légèrement la tête puis d'échanger un regard et un léger sourire à ses deux camarades. Elle le suivit à l'extérieur de la taverne, jusqu'au pont d'aulne qu'avaient quitté Neeshka et Heally.

L'archère-mage grimpa sur la rambarde du pont et s'y assis, les pieds tournés vers l'eau sombre. « Qui a-t-il ? – Murmura t-elle alors en regardant son père à travers le reflet sombre de l'eau éclairé par un croissant de lune.

Daeghûn serra les dents et inspira profondément pour parler fermement – je sais que nous n'avons jamais pu parler toi et moi, aussi c'est l'heure d'avoir une discussion sérieuse.

Heal' ne changea pas son expression. Observant son profil durant un long moment, l'elfe cuivré y lu le spectre d'une déception qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Inquiet, déstabilisé, il adoucit le ton sans s'en rendre compte - ce que tu as pris pour... Non, ma fille, je n'ai pas passé ces dernières années à te chercher pour être sûr que tu étais bien morte ! – S'emporta t-il soudain. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait pu arriver à penser cela !

Elle tourna vers lui ses grands yeux de chouette, la lune sur son visage faisait briller sa peau lactescente de doux reflets bleutés – pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours 'fille adoptive', Daeghûn ? – Dit-elle tout bas en fronçant peu à peu ses sourcils fins, sa voix se faisait froide.

Le rôdeur ouvrit les yeux de surprise, jamais sa fille ne l'avait appelé par son nom, et surtout pas sur ce ton. Il se sentait rejeté, coupable. Et c'est ainsi qu'il comprit – est-ce... C'est ainsi que je m'adresse à toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Souffla t-il en la fixant intensément, l'air grave.

Mais l'elfe argentée ne répondit pas et détourna ses immenses yeux sur l'eau noire.

Daeghûn eut alors la désagréable impression que ses spectres passés lui retiraient ce en quoi il avait décidé de consacrer le reste de sa vie et une douleur plus vive que les autres venaient lui transpercer la poitrine comme une épingle empoisonnée. « Heally... Tu n'es pas ma fille, tu n'es pas un enfant issu de mon union avec ma femme – commença t-il.

-J'ai tué ton épouse, n'est-ce pas ? – Dit-elle, si bas que ça en était un chuchotis.

Le rôdeur posa les deux mains sur la rambarde et la serra entre ses doigts sans quitter le profil de l'elfe du regard – non ! Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'avais tuée, ne sois pas idiote, Heally, je n'ai pas élevé une imbécile !

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux plaintif en tournant la tête pour qu'il ne voie plus son visage.

-Ta jumelle est comme toi – pensa à voix haute Daeghûn en plissant des paupières sur ses yeux dorés – vous deux donnez sans le vouloir une image si forte pour qu'on ne se rende pas compte de vos pleurs.

-Tu n'es pas mon père et je ne suis pas ta fille, c'est ce que tu viens de dire.

Cette fois ci, tout à coup et de façon surprenante, le taciturne et secret éclaireur explosa lorsque l'épingle perça soudain le ballon putride de son cœur pris dans le pue de spectres. Sa voix fut comme un relent acide enfin libéré après toutes ces années – petite idiote ! Tu es tout ce qui me reste de ma femme !! Te regarder et regarder la tache noire prise dans le sol à l'endroit où on t'a retrouvée c'était me rappeler tous les jours que d'un moment à l'autre l'on viendrait mettre Port-Nuit à feu et à sang pour les fragments d'argent ! Shayla et ta mère sont mortes en te protégeant ! Je n'aurais jamais laissé personne blesser ce que tu es à mes yeux ! Descends de là tout de suite et regarde moi ! »

La soudaine violence de Daeghûn surprit Heal' au plus au point, si bien qu'elle avait tourné la tête brusquement vers lui, les yeux ronds, en l'écoutant et le voyant subitement hors de lui. Aussi lorsqu'il lui ordonna elle lui obéit sans tarder et en tremblant. Quand elle fut debout en face de lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, son père adoptif lui donna une claque cinglante.

« C'est d'autant plus cruel que tu ne sois pas ma fille ! - Siffla t-il, d'une rage ardente, sans prêter attention au fait que quelques villageois, déambulant en promenade nocturne, les regardaient – Heally ! Mon épouse est morte pour toi et sa meilleure amie, et tu n'es pas notre fille !

-Daeg... Père – souffla tout bas l'elfe, relevant les yeux sur celui-ci sans porter la main à sa joue rouge.

-Tu ressembles à ta mère Esmerelle – murmura soudain pensivement le rôdeur – je savais que tu mènerais à bien la mission que je t'avais confiée et tu es devenue quelqu'un d'admirable, Heally. Quelqu'un dont je peux être fier d'être le père, bien que seulement adoptif.

_Si on pose la question, je pourrai enfin répondre qu'aucun autre que moi n'aurait pu t'élever aussi bien que je l'ai fait._

L'elfe cuivré baissa les yeux à cette pensée et ajouta en un murmure comme en lui-même – c'est ainsi que Shayla aurait voulu que je t'élève. »

Et il avait eu peur de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur toutes ces années, en repensant sans cesse à la mort de sa femme qui n'aurait su être vide de sens. Mais il en avait sans doute trop fait, ayant voulu faire de cette enfant une personne solide, il en avait négligé l'enfant sensible. Et il venait de le comprendre, par le rejet qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir avec cette inflexibilité, cette distance froide presque haineuse. La différence entre l'amour et la haine est si étrange.

Il releva la tête, clignant des yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar déroutant le laissant abasourdi. Il se sentait étrange, vide de cette souffrance qu'il avait fini par considérer comme normale. Et plein d'une chose nouvelle, un sentiment de paix qui l'envahissait de plus en plus tandis que l'image obsédante de son épouse quittait peu à peu son cœur. Enfin son deuil prenait fin.

Ses yeux dorés se posèrent avec un regard neuf sur sa fille adoptive qu'il pouvait maintenant appeler 'sa fille' simplement, sans redouter qu'il n'y ait rien entre eux. Il leva sa main fine pour caresser la joue rougie et posa son autre main sur son épaule. « Pardonne moi, Heally, je...

Heal' secoua doucement la tête en posant sa main sur celle de son père et en fermant les yeux avec un sourire délicat sur ses lèvres pêche – tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner, père, » dit-elle simplement. Ce seul geste affectueux de Daeghûn lui suffisait pour tout oublier maintenant qu'elle avait touché du doigt la propre détresse de l'elfe des bois au deuil interminable. Comme elle l'avait songé, elle avait été un reflet cruel de la mort de Shayla mais sans aucun doute la rencontre avec l'animal sacré, comme l'avait prédit Séluné, avait aidé Daeghûn à ouvrir les yeux. Et peut-être à elle aussi, à montrer sa souffrance contre sa jumelle.

r

Quant à Casavir et Valen quand ils eurent trouvé un coin plutôt assez isolés dans la taverne pour parler sans être entendus, ce fut au coin du mur d'un côté de l'âtre, là où l'obscurité pouvait s'emmagasiner.

Valen considérait pensivement le paladin lorsqu'il se souvint du fantôme d'Aribeth de Tylmarande, anciennement bras droit de Nasher et paladine de Tyr. Lors de la Mort Hurlante, Fentick Moss, le bien-aimé d'Aribeth, avait été jugé et pendu comme bouc émissaire pour apaiser la colère de la population. Aribeth en avait perdu sa foi en la justice de son dieu et s'était sentie trahie par le peuple qu'elle avait juré de servir. Devenue chevalier noir elle fut déchue et vaincue par les héros.

Lorsque Méphistophélès avait envoyé Heally, Valen et Deekin au 8ème cercle des Neuf Enfers, à Cania l'enfer de glace, ils avaient retrouvé Aribeth prise dans la glace dans une caverne. Heally l'avait regardée avec compassion. Valen comprenait les motivations d'Aribeth qui l'avaient poussée à se tourner vers le Mal, et l'elfe les avait sans doute comprises aussi. Elle l'avait alors réchauffée et tirée de la glace. Mais là où le Tieffelin en tant qu'athée aurait plutôt été d'accord à rejeter la justice d'une divinité et la trahison d'un peuple aveuglé par la colère, la rôdeuse avait, chose étrange pour lui, réussi à convaincre Aribeth. L'archère-mage avait pu persuader l'ancienne paladine à accepter que Fentick ait fait une erreur qui lui avait été fatale. Le peuple de Padhiver avait certes été rendu assoiffé de sang par la colère mais le véritable coupable de ce gâchis était le sorcier Maugrim. Lui et Luskan, l'éternelle rivale de Padhiver, étaient les seuls responsables. C'était du moins ce que l'elfe de lune avait dit si doucement à Aribeth, sans tenir la moindre arme. L'elfe chevalier revint à la raison et, retrouvant sa foi, elle fut bénie par Tyr.

Le Tieffelin se demanda alors si le paladin, qu'il avait en face de lui, si calme et planté sur ses pieds comme les racines d'un chêne à sa terre, n'avait pas vécu la même chose qu'Aribeth de Tylmarande. « Casavir, avez-vous déjà douté de votre dieu ? – Demanda t-il, franchement, s'attendant à être abattu par la foudre et plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

-Oui – répondit honnêtement et humblement le paladin avec un léger hochement de tête – il m'est arrivé de perdre la foi. Si c'est ce que vous voulez dire – ajouta t-il en ayant ce regard serein, sans aucun signe d'hostilité, ce qui surprit grandement le demi-démon.

-Et à présent ? – Questionna t-il en baissant d'un ton et en détendant ses muscles.

-La femme elfe que j'ai rencontrée au Font à l'Effraie et qui a combattu les orques à mes côtés pour Padhiver me l'a rendue envers la justice de Tyr et celle de la cité et – il hésita un instant, passant la langue sur ses lèvres. D'un geste songeur il mit la main sur son menton à la barbe naissante – même si la réciproque n'est pas partagée, j'éprouve des sentiments pour cette femme.

Valen admira un instant Casavir : il avait devant lui un homme qui le surpassait en matière de non-dits, de tournages autour du pot et d'hésitations. Un maître du demi-mot. Il cligna des paupières, le visage fermé, l'esprit trop occupé à mettre des mots simples sur des phrases entières – que... Heu... Que voulez-vous dire ? Heally n'a-t-elle pas répondu à votre... Heu – il rougit légèrement, de façon incontrôlable, en repensant à son cas – déclaration ? »

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu la fin de votre phrase ? – S'enquit le paladin en se rapprochant un peu, fronçant les sourcils de perplexité.

Le Tieffelin eut l'envie soudaine de lui enfoncer la tête dans le mur pour le faire faire répéter, et il rougit un peu plus en détournant le regard. Il y avait deux choses qui le mettaient mal à l'aise : les femmes, et les paladins. Les deux avaient tendance à le préférer couché. Heureusement pour les femmes c'était plus 'vivant' que 'mort'. « Vous disiez que la réciproque n'était pas partagée – rappela t-il, évitant ainsi de répéter.

Casavir ne détourna pas les yeux, il était à nouveau sûr de lui comme s'il n'avait jamais hésité dans ses paroles – ma dame a répondu à mes vœux, mais certains... Evènements, et son regard, me disent que son cœur ne m'appartient pas.

Par 'évènements', Casavir faisait allusion au fait que Heal' s'était confiée à Khelgar plutôt qu'à lui à un moment si critique que la menace d'une mort imminente.

-Ca ne vous fait rien ? – S'étonna le Tieffelin.

L'homme lui adressa un léger sourire tranquille – ça n'a pas d'importance, mes sentiments pour elle sont ma cause. Avant cela, j'ignorais ce qu'éprouver des sentiments pour autrui signifiait. »

Valen alors expliqua à Casavir le lien des deux jumelles. Elles étaient opposées, comme reflets l'une de l'autre. Et eux, eux ils leur ressemblaient. Dans ce sens, Heal' vivait ce que Casavir avait vécu, cette ignorance des sentiments amoureux.

Sand s'invita dans leur discussion, puisqu'il y avait prêté l'oreille discrètement, apparemment, dès le début. « Comme je l'avais soupçonné, Sehanine et Séluné se sont mises d'accord et je pense que vous avez compris dans quel but, Tieffelin ?

Le maître d'arme regarda l'elfe de lune avec sévérité avant de répondre – d'après l'histoire que vous nous avez racontée, tout ça c'est pour Qwylië contre Shar.

-Et s'il a l'apparence d'un elfe noir...

-Contre Lloth aussi. »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux puis sortirent de l'auberge pour pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement au bord de la petite rivière, près du pont d'aulnes. Daeghûn s'y trouvait seul maintenant et il rejoignit leur conversation à son tour.

« Quel âge ont-elles respectivement ? – Demanda Sand.

Daeghûn donna la date de naissance de sa fille adoptive, mais Valen ne connaissait pas celle de Heally - elle a 125 ans. Les meurtres du sortilège de Qwylië ont duré un an, peu après son centième anniversaire. La Traqueuseaube a choisi son nom comme le veut la tradition elfique. Je crois que l'enseignement chez le nain Drogan a duré près de quinze ans.

-Ma fille a aussi 125 ans. Quand la vôtre était chez ce nain dans les Marches d'Argent, la mienne en avait 120 et combattait le Roi des Ombres et ses sbires.

Valen se sentit perdu – Deekin, le petit Kobold, a été de nous deux le premier à voyager avec Heally. »

Quand on trouva Deekin, assez agité, on ne prit pas le temps de discuter et on lui posa la question suivante : « l'aventure d'Undrentide, ça a duré combien de temps, Deekin ?

-Heu... Mais heu, Chef est – commença le barde en agitant les mains.

-Deekin, c'est important ! – Grogna Valen en posant sur lui un regard menaçant.

-Ca a duré près d'un an !

-121 ou 122 ans – commenta Sand en posant l'index sous son menton et le coude sous son autre bras.

-Ma fille se trouvait déjà dans le Plan Astral quand j'ai eu vent de ces évènements – ajouta Daeghûn.

-Ceux d'Eauprofonde sont de cette année. Il y a donc un laps de temps de trois ou quatre ans.

-Etrange non ? Notre chef nous fait revenir sur Toril juste au bon moment durant cette période, pourquoi ? – Questionna encore le mage.

-Valen venir ! – Essaya de s'interposer Deekin – chose bi...

-Plus tard Deekin – coupa encore le Tieffelin, l'esprit en ébullition, proche qu'il était d'une solution – ça n'a pas d'importance.

Le mage haussa les épaules en soufflant et roulant des yeux – bien sûr que si, ce détail a de l'importance, imbécile survolté ! Durant ces années le seul point commun entre elles c'est qu'elles ont été inactives mais leur nom était sur toutes les lèvres.

-Et alors ?

-Chef avoir erré longtemps dans plan des ombres après que ruines de Undrentide tombées dessus, je crois.

-Le vide ! L'une a ce que l'autre n'a pas.

-Non – murmura Daeghûn – le sacrifice. Hormis que ma fille ne voulait pas quitter le plan astral.

-Et que Heally est finalement sortie du plan des ombres grâce à la relique du Faucheur de Méphistophélès, il doit y avoir une année ou deux. Cherchant Dorna et arrivant à Eauprofonde quelques temps plus tard.

Daeghûn tourna la tête dans la direction que le petit kobold lui indiquait.

-Il y a un décalage, notre chevalier-capitaine ne nous a fait revenir il y a à peine une semaine de ça – dit enfin Casavir.

-La motivation que l'autre n'a pas. »

Le rôdeur elfe les regarda soudain un à un avec un regard dur, puis il leur tourna le dos en empoignant son arc long, se dirigeant vers les marais. Il dit seulement « Qwylië est là. »

r

Un peu avant, Heally avait faussé compagnie à Neeshka avec le concours de Deekin et avait filé comme une ombre vers les marais avec son compagnon kobold. Elle ne lui expliqua pas pourquoi, mais elle était attirée par les marais. Plus elle s'éloignait du village, encore une fois, mieux elle se sentait.

Heal' avait quitté son père adoptif quelques temps après ça et sentit elle aussi une attraction vers le marécage.

Quand elles se retrouvèrent devant les ruines presque englouties, leurs compagnons animaux étaient avec elle, les deux loups nommés Baldwin.

Deekin frissonna, il sentait le mal s'infiltrer insidieusement entre ses membres, comme la brume poisseuse des marais. Les jumelles tournèrent la tête pour se regarder en silence, chacune lisait dans le regard de l'autre qu'Il les observait de quelque part dans l'ombre et elles eurent peur. Cela les rapprocha, elles marchèrent l'une vers l'autre et s'attrapèrent les mains en regardant tout autour d'elles. Elles se sentaient piégées inexplicablement et en tremblaient. Pour Heally c'était comme cela que tout avait commencé, et sa terreur disait à Heal' que tout allait commencer pour elle. Les deux loups tournaient autour d'elles en grognant pour les protéger et reniflant l'air pour discerner où se trouvait le mal. Heally, serrée contre sa jumelle, comme pour se cacher derrière sa paix intérieure, tourna la tête vers Deekin pour souffler la gorge serrée « Deekin, vite, va chercher Valen ! Vite, vite ! »

Et au petit kobold, inquiet et perdu, d'obéir et de partir en courant.

Les jumelles regardèrent autour d'elles sans bouger lorsque le barde fut parti.

« C'était comme ça quand il te regardait ? – Souffla Heal' en serrant ses doigts sur les épaules de son alter ego. Comme pour se cacher derrière son amour.

Heally hocha lentement la tête, ses grands yeux fouillaient les brumes du marais qui envahissaient les ruines - j'ai peur... Pourquoi tu as répondu à son appel ? Toi tu n'es pas comme moi !

-J-je ne sais pas – souffla Heal' en fouillant aussi les brumes de ses yeux d'oiseau – c'est comme si ça pulsait et ça m'attirait. Comme un cœur d'animal.

-Tais toi !! Toi ! Monstre !! – Cria Heally en repoussant soudain sa jumelle de toutes ses forces !

-Non !! »

Leur séparation fut ce qu'attendait la brume pour se répandre entre elles et bientôt elles ne virent plus rien. Leurs animaux se collaient contre leurs jambes pour ne pas les quitter. La brise glacée embrassait leur chair à travers le cuir de leurs armures. Et le silence se fit assourdissant.

Séparées, elles tremblaient deux fois plus, rassemblant leurs bras autour de leurs épaules en se mordant les lèvres.

Le silence fut rompu par une voix que l'une d'elles ne connaissait que trop bien. « Alors à présent vous êtes deux... Comme le disait la chanson, je refusais d'y croire... La cruauté de ces déesses du 'bien' n'aura donc aucune limite ?

-Qwylië – gémit Heally en portant les mains à ses lèvres, le cœur empli d'un cri perçant... Pourquoi la peur arrivait-elle toujours à l'étreindre jusqu'à l'étouffer alors qu'elle s'était jurée de le combattre ?

Sa jumelle sortit ses lames – assez avec ces tours, Qwylië ! Moi tu ne me toucheras pas !

-Au contraire, fille de Séluné, tu es déjà touchée par le mal, c'est pour cela que comme ta sœur, tu as été attirée par le cœur qui bat. Pour le faire arrêter de battre.

-C'est ça – souffla l'autre en portant les mains à ses oreilles – c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Tu te trompes ! Je ne suis pas comme toi !

La voix du prince déchu résonna dans les brumes tandis qu'il riait – je me trompe, dis-tu ? Sais-tu pourquoi vous êtes deux ? Moi je le sais, je le sais depuis toujours. Tu n'as pas de père, n'est-ce pas Heally de Padhiver, et de plus, tu portes le nom de, humph, 'l'amant' de ta jumelle.

-Et alors ? – Murmura Heal' en resserrant la prise sur ses armes, son cœur battait à tout rompre comme si ses veines l'appelaient au massacre. Elle connaissait cette sensation, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

Heally hurla de toutes ses forces en se pliant comme pour que par ses pieds, le sol vibre de ses mots afin qu'ils parviennent jusqu'à son alter ego – NE L'ECOUTE PAS ! NE L'ECOUTE PAS ! IL TE JETE LE SORT !!

-Tu sens ce besoin de meurtre ? Tu aimes le sang. Ta mère t'a donné ce nom de 'Soufflombre' sous l'ordre de Séluné car elle en était une des prêtresses favorites. Sinon, tu n'es qu'une bâtarde sans importance.

Heal' détourna les yeux et ne répondit pas, même si elle entendait les mises en garde de sa jumelle, ce que disait le drow pouvait très bien être vrai.

-Sehanine et Séluné veulent me tuer après m'avoir volé la femme que j'aimais. Elles se servent de vous, elles savaient que je détruirais Heally Do'Ruilaralesti, la première. Et que toi, Soufflombre, tu ne serais qu'un miroir. Un miroir pour reconstituer leur 'animal sacré'.

-C'est faux – souffla Heal' la gorge serrée en relevant la tête, levant les yeux sur le ciel noir pour voir la lune. Son manque d'amour, de motivation, la plongeait dans la mort.

-Tu n'éprouves rien pour ton chevalier saint. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'aimer parce que tu n'es pas un être, tu es un morceau de l'autre. N'est-ce pas Heally ? Tu sens ce manque dans ta poitrine ? Cette paix disparue.

-C'EST A TOI QUE JE LA DOIS DISPARUE !

-Non, mon amour, tu es l'animal sacré parce que tu aimes le sang. Tu aimes la mise à mort, quand ta flèche perce la chair et que tu entends la chute de ta cible. Tu n'es en paix que lorsque tu tues et a le goût du sang sur la langue. C'est pareil pour toi, n'est-ce pas, Heally de Padhiver ?

Heally leva à son tour son regard d'oiseau sur le croissant de lune.

C'était vrai, c'était leur secret depuis leur naissance. Cette partie sanguinaire qui aimait la mise à mort.

« Mon bien-aimé animal sacré... Heally, abandonne maintenant. Tu n'es pas compassion, tu n'es pas douceur. Le Tieffelin est libre de cette partie de lui que tu partageais avec lui. C'est toi qui l'a libéré : il ne comprendra pas cet attrait.

-Valen... »

Elles froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, indécises. Comment ? Il n'y avait personne en ce monde pour comprendre cette partie sombre qu'elles portaient ? Cette partie, cette partie qui commandait, maintenant, au meurtre sauvage. Heally avait les yeux fermés, la tête levée vers le ciel. Heal' avait les yeux ouverts sur le sol invisible sous le brouillard.

Ils ne comprendront pas ? Cette partie est si monstrueuse ?

« Viens maintenant, Heally Do'Ruilaralesti...

Un sifflement venteux passa près de leurs oreilles, entre elles, une flèche sylvaine perça la brume de part en part jusqu'à toucher et faire s'éclater une boule de cristal !

-Elle n'ira nulle part ! – Trancha la voix de Valen derrière elles.

-Sand ! Vous le détectez ?! – Demanda Casavir en se dressant devant sa dame abasourdie.

-Non, la sphère de cristal était son médiateur, mais il doit être à proximité tout de même. Sûrement quelque part dans les marais.

-Heally ! Répondez moi ! – Commanda le paladin qui s'était retourné pour voir le regard hagard de sa bien-aimée tremblant de peur.

-Heally ? – Murmura Valen en voyant que l'autre souriait, les yeux fermés, le visage toujours levé vers la lune éclairant ses traits. Elle commença à hoqueter des pleurs en tremblant elle aussi.

-Par la Dame, que leur a-t-il fait... ? » Chuchota tout bas Sand en fronçant les sourcils. Il sentait le désespoir et la peur qui alourdissaient son cœur.

Les jumelles tournèrent leurs visages lactescents et leurs yeux d'oiseau lapis-lazuli pour s'entreregarder. Et après un regard échangé, elles marchèrent l'une vers l'autre pour s'envelopper l'une l'autre de leurs bras fins en murmurant tout bas.

« Il faut leur faire confiance. Il faut l'écouter et lui montrer.

-Il faut leur montrer. S'ils nous rejettent, nous mourrons, c'est tout.

-On ne peut pas continuer à vivre à moitié. Je ne veux pas vivre avec cette peur qui grandit.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche mais c'est un prince déchu.

-Il souffre, il l'a perdue, alors il se venge sur nos déesses.

-Shar et Lloth le manipulent. Il faut leur montrer. »

Ces murmures cessèrent lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, cette peur qui grandissait, Heally la connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant. Heal' en apprenait l'épouvante suave. Lorsqu'elles se prirent les mains et se retournèrent vers leurs compagnons... Elles étaient incapables de sourire.

Et leurs longues chevelures or et argent se cousaient sur le velours de la nuit.

Tous les regards posés sur elles étaient graves. Mais chacun d'entre eux avaient cette part d'ombre domptée. Sand avait été un mage de Luskan à la recherche du pouvoir, Casavir avait perdu la foi envers Padhiver et Tyr, Daeghûn avait vécu avec le fantôme de sa femme...

Heal' allait parler quand Casavir la prit de court en la regardant dans les yeux « nous étions là. Lorsqu'il parlait... De sang... » Mais au lieu de converser il s'avança lui-même jusqu'à pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et passer ses mains gantées dans les boucles blondes et grises.

Le Tieffelin posa sur Heally un regard grave avant de marcher vers elle à son tour en tendant la main. La gardant dans ses bras il sentit combien la peur la rendait transie de froid. C'était ça, cette peur intériorisée, enfin révélée.

Ce doute, cette solitude, cette prison paralysante. La brume, le brouillard glacé de l'effroi.

Valen frissonna des pouvoirs illusoires de Qwylië. Car pour eux, il n'y avait jamais eu de brouillard.

Ils les avaient seulement vues et entendues répondre et regarder comme si elles ne voyaient rien à l'horizon. Comme des marionnettes agitées par des fils invisibles autour de qui tournaient des loups.

Les jumelles les firent les suivre dans le Marais des Morts, l'arc à la main, elles évoluaient avec aisance et silence devant eux. Heal' avait demandé à son père si un villageois avait besoin des services d'un chasseur et Daeghûn ne fut pas surpris, il connaissait ça. Il avait répondu qu'une femme avait besoin d'une peau de ragondin.

Alors elles s'étaient mises en chasse à plusieurs mètres devant eux. Casavir et Valen en armure étaient trop bruyants, Sand restait immobile et fasciné.

Heal' s'arrêta soudain, et sa jumelle avec elle. Elle bandit son arc, visa, et la flèche fila à plusieurs mètres pour toucher le ragondin qui s'était mis à découvert, inconscient, entre deux fourrées. Sûres de leur coup, elles allèrent à pas de fée jusqu'à leur cible.

Les autres s'approchèrent. Valen gardait un œil inquiet sur le paladin, mais il fut tout de suite saisi par un mouvement qu'il perçut du coin de l'œil. Et comme Daeghûn, Sand et Casavir, il fut hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait.

C'était une sorte de rituel. Heal' avait posé un genou à terre et son arc à côté d'elle. Ses doigts fins et lactescents se portèrent sur la blessure ensanglantée du ragondin, elle appuya, le sang s'imprégna sur ses doigts et elle le porta à ses lèvres. Le Tieffelin vit devant ses yeux le même geste chez la Traqueuseaube. Le chevalier de Padhiver leva la tête pour regarder sa jumelle et tendre la main aux bouts des doigts rouges vers elle.

Heally se tenait en face d'elle, les bras pliés ramenés contre sa poitrine. Semblant si frêle, elle tremblait encore de peur là où sa sœur était déterminée, et elle secoua lentement la tête avec hésitation.

« Madame, » murmura le guerrier, inquiet, il s'approcha pour lui prendre les mains qu'elle avait serrées l'une contre l'autre, dures et gelées comme des blocs de glace. Il les saisit dans les siennes en retirant ses gants pour la réchauffer puis y déposer un baiser. « Laissez vous aller. Il n'arrivera rien de mal. Vous deux, vous êtes ainsi faites, naturelles et assumées dans votre part violente plus que le commun des mortels – dit-il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Mais Valen ! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous aviez ça en vous ! – S'écria l'elfe en se mordant la lèvre à la fin de sa phrase.

Il baissa légèrement les paupières – je... Non, non madame, vous savez que ça n'est pas ça – commença t-il en cherchant ses mots - mon âme humaine était dévorée par les instincts de mon sang maléfique. Ca n'est pas ce que vous pensiez même si cela y ressemble. Mais vous, vous ne pouvez pas vivre en vous gardant le cœur arraché, mon amour.

L'archère-mage baissa les yeux sur les doigts rougis toujours tendus vers elle. Les yeux de rapace rivés sur le sang, son cœur commençait à battre d'excitation. Le ragondin n'était pas encore mort. Elle tendit lentement les doigts vers ceux de sa jumelle sans les quitter des yeux, s'accrochant d'une main au bras de Valen comme si elle descendait dans un gouffre.

« Ce que vous a fait croire Qwylië si cruellement est faux, il vous a forcé à façonner son mensonge pour que vous lui apparteniez. Il sait que seule votre part sauvage pourra l'aimer, lui et sa malfaisance vengeresse. Seul l'oiseau qu'il a aimé et qui est mort entre ses bras lorsqu'il était encore bon. »

Elle en était à un millimètre, levant les yeux sur ceux de sa jumelle, deux puits immenses, limpides et chatoyants d'un bleu profond de lapis-lazuli.

« Ma dame est comme vous l'étiez, cela ne fait pas d'elle un monstre, » dit soudain Casavir avec sérénité et douceur. Il baissa les yeux sur le chevalier-capitaine, sans sourire, mais son regard bleu était pur.

Heally toucha enfin les doigts de sa sœur, elle tomba à genoux face à elle, le ragondin soufflant et souffrant le martyre entre elles. Front contre front, elles murmurèrent une prière à leurs déesses respectives. Puis Heally tira une herbe qu'elle posa sur la blessure avant de retirer la flèche. Elle porta ses doigts sur le sang sortant à gros bouillons et teintant l'herbe de rouge, ses doigts allèrent à ses lèvres pour laper rapidement en plissant les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle redoutait la sortie de la Traqueuseaube, mais elle se sentait bien comme il y a longtemps.

Heal' sortit sa propre dague et la présenta à Heally.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle put revenir à ce petit rituel de chasse et, après sa part de sang et une prière à la déesse, put abréger la souffrance d'un animal abattu pour sa fourrure en lui tranchant la gorge.

En s'étonnant avec angoisse que la Traqueuseaube n'ait pas profité de cette liberté.

r

Peu de temps après Heal' avait glissé le ragondin dans un tissu puis dans sa sacoche pour le dépecer plus tard. Heally s'était levée et regardait le croissant de lune à travers les voiles des nuages depuis un moment. Daeghûn gardait les yeux posés sur sa fille adoptive agenouillée pour empaqueter le corps de l'animal. Il les levait parfois pour épier le paladin accroupi à côté d'elle. Le Tieffelin derrière l'archère-mage d'Eauprofonde avait les mains posées sur ses épaules fines, les yeux baissés sur le haut du crâne or et argent.

Sand observait cette scène de loin, il était le seul à savoir qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un pas vers la fin de la malédiction. Le rôdeur sylvain pouvait en douter encore, mais Casavir ne portait aucun jugement négatif sur sa dame car après tout il avait été dans ce cas. En quelque sorte, il savait que le devoir de paladin était un chemin au massacre qu'il avait embrassé contre les orques du Font à l'Effraie en perdant la foi. Et Valen avait finalement réussi à, en quelque paradoxe pour lui, pousser l'elfe de lune vers la sauvagerie. Pour Heally c'était tout ce que Sehanine avait demandé de lui : comprendre seul ce qui faisait d'elle l'animal sacré.

Mais aussi il avait compris ce que les déesses de la lune désiraient au fond, la résolution d'une tragédie qui avait transformé l'objet d'un amour pur en serviteur du mal. « Le jour va bientôt se lever et Qwylië est ici – Murmura l'archère-mage tout bas en gardant les yeux levés vers la lune, les mains jointes sur ses cuisses.

-Il faut le détruire – murmura sa jumelle en levant à son tour son regard d'oiseau vers la lune.

-Où est Deekin ? – Demanda soudain l'autre en tournant la tête en tous sens.

-Tu sais où il est – soupira tristement le chevalier-capitaine en plissant les yeux, l'air inquiet.

-Qwylië l'a pris et on n'a rien vu avec ses sorts d'illusions ! – Réalisa le guerrier en grognant, la mâchoire serrée.

-Père, tu peux aller chercher Khelgar et les autres ? – Demanda doucement Heal' en se relevant.

Le père adoptif hocha la tête et partit en silence à pas lestes.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? – Questionna Sand avec empressement, peu désireux d'aller confronter un serviteur de Shar et Lloth qui avait la forme d'un drow et d'un dragon noir.

-Je sais où il se cache, » chuchota Heally en se retournant pour regarder Valen dans les yeux. Le Tieffelin les écarquilla et échangea un regard avec Casavir, tous les deux étaient surpris par le profond changement dans les yeux des jumelles. Les iris de rapace lapis-lazuli débordaient de sérénité et de confiance comme si, morte ou vivante, elles ne craignaient pas l'issu du combat proche.

« Où est-il, madame ? Où Qwylië ? » Demanda t-il doucement à son tour, pour ne pas rompre ce sentiment du sacré de chaque seconde.

Mais Heally ne lui répondit pas, elle garda posé sur lui ses yeux de colombe. Tout ce qu'elle fit ce fut de lever sa délicate main droite pour la poser distraitement sur la joue pâle du maître d'arme en frôlant ses mèches rousses.

Quand Neeshka, Khelgar, Grobnar, Elanee et même Ammon Jerro les rejoignirent avec Daeghûn, les jumelles prirent la tête de la troupe en se dirigeant au pas de course et sans hésitation vers la zone la plus reculée et la plus dangereuse des Marais des Morts. Suivies par leurs compagnons loups et leurs familiers, seuls Sand, Valen, Elanee et Neeshka arrivaient à les talonner mais c'était comme si elles volaient à chaque pas.

« On va enfin tuer ce pseudo dragon noir ! Je sais pas si tu te rappelles, Heally, mais contre la grosse mémére rouge, y'avait plus que toi de debout ! Et encore, je sais pas comment – remarqua Khelgar en beuglant et en arrivant quand même à souffler comme un bœuf en traînant à l'arrière, juste derrière Casavir et à la même hauteur que Grobnar.

-Ce Qwylië n'a rien d'un véritable dragon noir, Khelgar – le contredit le gnome barde avec un enthousiasme presque dément – c'est un prince maudit ! Rongé par le mal ! Sa forme n'évoque que sa déchéance !

-Quand il va se servir de ta colonne comme cure-dent mou, tu verras si c'est juste une déchéance ! » Répliqua le roi nain d'une grosse voix en colère.

Dans les profondeurs des marais ils durent combattre quelques homme-lézards quand les éviter se révélait impossible. Mais plus étonnant encore fut qu'ils eurent à renvoyer sous terre des morts-vivants, alors Grobnar commença à douter de sa théorie sur la puissance du dragon noir.

Les flèches ardentes des jumelles filaient dans les nids des goules, zombis, squelettes, ombres et blêmes pour exploser parmi eux et les renvoyer à la terre en état de poussière. Heally, comme sa déesse elfique Sehanine Lunarc, semblait vouer envers les morts-vivants cette attention particulière avec une flamme nouvelle. Le Nuage Lumineux considère les morts-vivants comme étant un blasphème car son dogme en fait la protectrice des défunts vers l'Autre monde. Mais l'elfe argentée ne haïssait pas ces pitoyables non-morts qui émergeaient de terre pour venir vers eux en quête de chair fraîche, elle avait pitié d'eux. Pitié pour les âmes défuntes dont les corps étaient souillés par un pouvoir maléfique. Ses flèches magiques aux lumières d'argent étaient autant de prières pour que les morts reviennent à la terre et reposent en paix.

C'était cette âme étrange de compassion et d'attrait au sang.

C'était cette âme étrange qui venait par deux fois pour lui arracher le cœur, encore.


	9. La Porte de l'Enfer

_Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il va plaire malgré, sans doute, sa fin fleur bleue. Je tire la langue à ceux qui la qualifieront peut-être de 'niaise'. :P (c'est fait :)_

_Une scène en particulier a longtemps été méditée, elle n'est sans doute pas aussi belle qu'elle le devrait mais je l'apprécie quand même. Malgré ce que je viens de dire, n'ayez pas peur et donnez moi vous impressions en fin de lecture, s'il vous plaît :)_

* * *

Chapitre 9 – La Porte de l'Enfer

Ils arrivèrent à l'approche de l'aube au plus profond des Marais des Morts. Personne ne demanda à Ammon Jerro ce qu'il faisait dans les environs et personne ne voyait l'utilité de lui poser la question. Le sorcier était loyal au chevalier-capitaine, c'était l'essentiel.

Valen saisit Heally par le poignet lorsqu'ils sentirent tous l'aura de ténèbres, proche de là où se tenait le dragon « le jour va se lever madame, vous ne pouvez pas engager un combat si tôt ! – Dit-il tout bas en l'ayant retenue un peu à l'écart.

-Ca se termine maintenant, mon amour – répondit l'elfe de lune en fronçant légèrement les sourcils – d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Mais c'est un dragon noir ! – Argua t-il entre les dents en la fixant droit dans les yeux l'air grave – quand vous serez sous forme de chouette, je doute que vos cris perçant le blessent ! Votre entêtement ne vaut pas mieux que lorsque votre plan était de jouer l'appât dans la Haute Forêt !

Elle le foudroya de ses immenses yeux lapis-lazuli puis se radoucit instantanément avec un léger sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres – j'ai confiance en vous. Vous le tuerez pour moi si je n'y arrive pas, » répondit-elle finalement avant de se détourner pour rejoindre le groupe.

Le Tieffelin garda ses yeux électriques sur le dos de l'archère-mage avec au cœur un sentiment étrange et diffus qui l'emplissait de l'angoisse de la perte sans parvenir à le rendre mélancolique.

Ils se mirent rapidement, presque tacitement, d'accord sur la stratégie à adopter : les jumelles et Daeghûn resteraient à l'arrière à couvrir les attaquants : Khelgar, Valen et Casavir à l'avant, de leurs flèches magiques. Pour contrecarrer les sorts qui allaient être usés par Qwylië, Sand serait avec elles, protégé par ses sorts de défense et par les compagnons animaux et les familiers. Avec lui, Elanee lancerait les sorts de soutien et de soin avec Grobnar usant aussi de son chant bardique tandis que Ammon saperait les forces du dragon avec ses pouvoirs maléfiques. Casavir étant le seul attaquant à pouvoir aussi lancer des sorts de soin, de défense et d'attaque grâce à son dieu, il serait régulièrement revenu à l'arrière pour pouvoir lancer ces sorts en sécurité, protégé par une pluie de flèches. Neeshka devrait être très prudente, son rôle consistant à user de son agilité pour tenter d'approcher le plus le dragon pour des attaques sournoises, mais plus spécialement de dénicher et de trouver ses points faibles. Grobnar et elle devaient aussi retrouver Deekin...

Lorsque la brume se dissipa étrangement, ils virent l'elfe noir négligemment assis sur une pierre, une jambe sous lui. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage au sourire sinistre. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous pour le regarder, débonnaire et sûr de lui, fixant sur les jumelles son regard de braise mais s'intéressant surtout à celle qu'il avait presque brisée. Il tendit la main. « Te voilà, enfin. Approche. Le jour va se lever, tu ne peux pas résister plus longtemps. »

Heally l'observait avec un sourcil haussé, son visage d'habitude doux n'était plus qu'un masque sublime de mépris et de majesté. Elle le regarda de haut sous ses longs cils noirs et approcha lentement d'une démarche noble. S'arrêtant juste en face de lui, à quelques centimètres de sa main noire quand le soleil l'illumina de ses rayons entre les voiles du brouillard. Plus le soleil l'éclairait, plus Qwylië et Valen plongeaient dans l'incompréhension. L'archère-mage ne quittait pas le drow des yeux tandis que le soleil la baignait sans qu'elle se transformât. Puis sa voix s'éleva dans un murmure sinistre faisant redouter l'apparition de la Traqueuse et allumer un faux espoir chez le prince déchu « tu veux que j'abandonne tout pour t'aimer à sa place ? – Commença t-elle, puis elle porta les mains à sa rapière et à sa dague – non. Maintenant tu n'as plus de pouvoir sur moi... Je te hais, Qwylië, quelques furent tes souffrances passées... Je te hais tellement que je vais te tuer et tu seras le premier sang que je goûterai ! »

Heally attaqua, fondant ses lames pour l'atteindre en plein ventre mais le manquer lorsqu'il esquiva de justesse. Dans un cri de rage, les yeux tournés vers Valen il incanta en reculant et se transforma en dragon noir tandis que les attaquants coururent pour l'encercler.

« C'EST UNE INCANTATION ! – Beugla Sand à l'arrière avec les familiers – OCCUPEZ LE JUSQU'A LA FIN DU SORT SI L'ON NE PEUT PAS LE TUER AINSI ! »

Vive comme l'éclair, Heal' connaissait assez bien le terrain pour réagir avec une longueur d'avance sur presque tous les autres, comme par magie elle avait déjà bandé et décoché une flèche magique avant que ses compagnons ne soient trop près de la zone d'impact. La flèche se ficha dans la membrane d'une aile pour exploser et en brûler une infime partie. En même temps qu'elle, comme par synchronisation, Casavir arriva le premier près du dragon et grimpa sur son dos à l'aide d'une dague coincée entre deux écailles, trop vite pour que Qwylië ait le temps de tourner la tête pour l'en empêcher. Presque tout de suite après lui, Heally profita que son ennemi n'ait pas la volonté de riposter contre elle pour lancer juste sous son nez un sort d'Eclair Multiple qui le frappa de plein fouet alors qu'elle le foudroyait littéralement des yeux. A l'instant même, depuis la branche d'un jeune aulne, Daeghûn tira une flèche vers le dos du dragon qui se planta entre deux écailles.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ammon acheva sa concentration, entouré d'une aura violette qui semblait pulser comme un cœur, serré d'une odeur fétide qui ondulait sous l'œil comme des vapeurs malades, il avait les yeux vitreux et tendit la main ouverte vers le dragon noir, à plusieurs mètres de là sous le feu des projectiles. Alors qu'Elanee achevait son incantation, lui déversa sur l'ennemi une décharge maléfique qui frappa Qwylië en pleine poitrine, s'immiscent en lui tel un cancer et le faisant vomir.

C'était comme si tous avaient la rage au cœur. Une colère aussi noire que les écailles du dragon. Plus leurs sorts et leurs coups étaient dévastateurs, plus ses écailles s'enlaidissaient de ténèbres et plus ils se sentaient épuisés. Alors que, paradoxalement, ils n'avaient pas laissé la moindre occasion de réplique à leur ennemi.

Vint le tour d'Elanee qui incarna parfaitement ce cercle vicieux et destructeur qu'inspirait le prince déchu : elle se lança le sort de transformation suprême et se métamorphosa en dragon rouge dans une aveuglante lumière blanche et un coup de tonnerre. Sa gueule immense bardée de crocs jaunes et acérés se lança vers l'avant comme une vipère lorsqu'elle tendit le cou et mordit le flanc de Qwylië à défaut du cou qu'il parvint à protéger en se déportant. Une marée de sang gicla de sa gueule et se répandit sur la vase des marais. Le dragon noir poussa un rugissement de douleur mêlé à un rire de fou car il pensait que lui seul savait qu'il noircissait leurs cœurs de ses blessures. Son rire comme des rochers qui roulent le long d'une pente aride lui fit poser ses yeux rouges sur ceux du dragon écarlate. Les yeux dorés lui renvoyèrent son image brûlée dans un incendie de lumière.

En même temps que son amie druide, le nain Poindanel brandit son marteau royal veiné d'éclairs et en frappa le sol de toute sa force. Le marteau ancestral communiqua son immense pouvoir à la terre et la fit trembler de terreur. Il déstabilisa encore un peu plus longtemps le dragon noir et permit à Valen de profiter de cette inattention pour donner un grand coup de fléau d'arme dans la blessure infligée par Elanee. Lui, plus que les autres, éprouvait le sombre pouvoir de Qwylië, c'était un besoin impérieux de tuer, comme celui que lui avait longtemps dicté sa part démoniaque.

A ce moment là, la rage était au paroxysme du groupe, Qwylië les regarda un par un, sauf les jumelles, en murmurant son incantation. Ils se sentirent presque tous vaseux, harassés. Elanee fut contrainte de retrouver sa forme humaine, Casavir au plus près des écailles du dragon, tomba contre lui et dut faire preuve d'une volonté de fer pour ne pas tomber du dos et s'y maintenir. Il s'aida d'une flèche tirée par Daeghûn lui servant de rocher...

Heureusement pour eux, Sand fut le dernier à agir mais le seul à savoir à l'insu de l'ennemi. Ainsi lorsqu'il leva les mains vers le ciel aux nuages gris criblés de flèches ce fut pour hurler d'une voix forte et exacte les derniers mots de la Disjonction de Mordenkainen. De son corps à partir du sol jaillit une lumière bleue qui s'étendit lorsque, poings fermés, il tendit les bras vers ses compagnons à l'arrière et à l'avant et ouvrit les mains. De ses doigts fusèrent l'énergie bleutée comme autant d'éclairs qui frappèrent et enveloppèrent ses amis, leur rendant force et raison.

Qwylië rugit une nouvelle fois de rage et aussi bien de peur.

Tout le monde avait fait semblant d'oublier Deekin et Grobnar, mais il y avait eu cet accord tacite pour que le gnome profite de la distraction du dragon pour retrouver le kobold.

La première à les repérer fut Heal', l'archère-mage de Padhiver courut vers eux avec son arc aux mains, ayant une flèche encochée, lorsque Qwylië s'en aperçut. Il tourna la tête et tendit le cou pour les dévorer, le kobold étant porté tant bien que mal sur le dos du gnome. Heal' mit un genou à terre devant eux « reculez ! Courez ! » Hurla t-elle en pointant sa flèche à bout portant, l'haleine fétide du dragon balaya son visage. Et pourtant, elle lui sourit avec morgue. Et décocha sa flèche qui se planta dans la gueule du dragon pour exploser à l'intérieur. Le dragon fut secoué de spasmes violents, mais l'explosion ne fut pas assez importante pour lui faire 'perdre la tête'. Bien qu'il eut la langue brûlée et l'impossibilité de lancer un sort requérant des composants verbaux !

Heally fondit alors sur lui, le cœur battant et armée de ses lames, agile et rapide elle usa d'Enserric pour gravir le dos du dragon à son tour, le plantant cruellement dans la chair à chaque coup. Lorsqu'elle parvint jusqu'à Casavir près du cou du dragon, elle l'aida à se relever. « Descends de là ! » Lui ordonna t-elle d'une voix étonnamment tranchante et d'un regard bleu acéré et royal comme celui d'un aigle. Son ton signifiait qu'elle ne permettrait jamais à quelqu'un d'autre de lui voler le coup fatal.

Une fois à l'abri, même gravement blessé aux côtes par plusieurs d'entre elles cassées, Deekin se décida à agir lorsqu'il sentit, même malgré la Disjonction de Mordenkainen, la puissante aura sanguinaire que dégageait son amie et 'chef' elfe. Une main écailleuse sur son flanc, il échangea un regard avec Sand en toussant puis reporta ses yeux reptiliens sur la forme or et argent montée à dos de dragon. Le petit barde chanta d'une voix chevrotante mais il parvint à lancer un sort de convocation de créature et invoqua un tigre sanguinaire à qui il ordonna, non sans un certain humour de barde, d'aller boire un 'cou'. L'immense tigre feula puis s'élança jusqu'au dragon.

Désormais incapable de lancer le moindre sort en sa connaissance, Qwylië tourna le cou et le tendit pour dévorer Valen, mais le Tieffelin esquiva puis profita de l'ouverture pour asséner au dragon un coup brutal en visant les yeux. Mais sa cible recula prestement la tête et évita le coup qui l'aurait rendu aveugle !

Ammon invoqua encore sa décharge fantastique en la dirigeant avec un petit sourire de délectation vers la blessure sanguinolente infligée par Elanee et aggravée par Valen. Il rit d'un petit rire mesquin du fond de la gorge en sentant le pouvoir, si semblable au sien et ne l'ayant pas affecté, se faner aussi vite qu'un éphémère meurt. « TU DOIS REGRETTER CETTE PROVOCATION À PRESENT ! » S'exclama t-il en hurlant à l'adresse de Qwylië pour couvrir le fracas du combat.

Elanee acheva son second sort, les mains tendues vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, elle invoqua la vengeance des cieux qui lui répondirent par une tempête d'acide et de foudre. L'acide se déposa sur les écailles du dragon et le brûla, la foudre jaillit des nuages devenus noirs et le frappa. Il recula, gravement blessé et sachant sa défaite proche. Ses yeux rouges allèrent sur chacun de ces méprisants ignares qui le prenaient pour un monstre, un dragon noir de plus à pourfendre. Mais que savaient-ils de sa souffrance depuis ce jour terrible ?

Neeshka cria à Casavir, encore sur le dos du dragon, un point faible qu'elle venait de repérer, puis elle dit à Grobnar « ça me fait mal de dire ça mais faut que tu chantes avec ton Wandermachin !

-Wanderzoolo ! » Rectifia obligeamment le gnome en mimant le geste de tirer de son sac à dos un objet qui devait ressembler probablement à un luth.

-Si tu veux – marmonna la Tieffelin avant de reporter son attention sur le combat à l'avant. Ses yeux écarlates se levèrent sur la tempête vengeresse invoquée par la druide et elle plissa les paupières – je me demande si c'est ce que veulent les déesses... »

Lorsqu'il joua de son instrument invisible aux effets hasardeux, Grobnar lança un sort de rapidité de groupe qui atteignit le tigre sanguinaire, Daeghûn et Sand. Il chanta par-dessus et son chant confirma la volonté des héros à aller jusqu'au bout du combat sans s'intéresser au désastre qui pouvait en résulter.

Casavir fit des yeux ronds à l'ordre de la jumelle d'Eauprofonde. Mais il n'obéit pas car il tourna les yeux vers le point faible que lui avait indiqué Neeshka, il s'agissait d'un léger écartement entre deux écailles au milieu du dos, si on y plantait une lame assez loin et assez fort, ou si l'on frappait, on pouvait affaiblir la colonne voire la briser. Déterminé, le paladin adressa une prière à Tyr tout en levant son marteau au-dessus de sa tête et ignorant les exclamations outrées de Heally. Son marteau enchanté s'illumina et il frappa sur ce point faible de toutes ses forces !

Bien que le coup de fut pas suffisant pour briser l'épine dorsale, il le fut assez pour l'affaiblir et faire subir une douleur violente à Qwylië qui ouvrit la gueule vers le ciel pour rugir sa souffrance !

Le tigre sanguinaire se rua sur lui et mordit à pleines dents dans sa blessure au flanc, lui arrachant un autre hurlement bestial, tandis que Daeghûn gardait une flèche dirigée vers l'un de ses yeux et que Sand restait debout, immobile. Le mage elfe de lune avait l'intime conviction que le combat était fini.

Qwylië remua brutalement pour déloger le paladin et l'archère-mage de son dos. Casavir tomba à plat ventre, le visage dans la boue en tenant toujours son marteau tandis que Heally s'était réceptionnée pour tomber sans se blesser. Elle rangea ses lames et saisit son arc de cour elfique où elle encocha une flèche magique.

Le dragon noir ne s'intéressait pourtant pas à elle. Ses yeux incandescents étaient rivés sur Casavir qui avait un genou relevé, le visage, le torse et les jambes noirs de boue. « Toi... Maudits paladins qui ont la sottise de prétendre savoir... que ce qu'ils font est 'juste' – éructa t-il, son élocution rendue difficile par le sang qui envahissait inexorablement sa gueule – vous êtes de pathétiques arrogants !! LAISSE MOI A MES DESIRS ET CONTINUE LE RÊVE DES TIENS !! » Finit-il par bramer dans leurs esprits avant de se jeter sur lui pour le transpercer de son dard.

« NON !! » Hurla Heal' à quelques pas de là...

Immobilisé par la boue gluante, infiltrée en masse entre les pièces de son armure, et la surprise, Casavir écarquilla les yeux en voyant cet appendice foncer sur lui telle une épée quand sa vue fut aveuglée par la masse lumineuse et soyeuse de cheveux or et argent. Il sentit par l'effroi la pointe de l'appendice contre la plaque protégeant son ventre alors que l'odeur de sang envahissait ses narines. Choqué, le serviteur de Tyr sentit ses mains se porter d'elles-mêmes autour des épaules de l'elfe argentée alors qu'elle s'affaissait d'un seul bloc.

_« Non... »_ Soufflèrent le paladin et le dragon dans un même souffle agonisant en portant leurs yeux sur la chair sanglante transpercée de part en part. Le torse et le ventre de l'elfe baignaient dans le sang.

« C'est... C'est impossible... » Gémit Qwylië dans les esprits en reculant et en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Comme ce soir là, comme ce soir là. Ce soir... Comme...

Comme ça _elle_ est morte.

Comme lui il portait une armure aussi blanche que la lune.

Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

Tous se figèrent, tous portèrent des yeux effarés sur le chevalier-capitaine se vidant de son sang. Tous fixaient les yeux de colombe couleur de lapis aux mains pâles traînant brisées dans la vase tiède.

Les jumelles se regardaient pourtant, du même regard muet.

Et puis le prince déchu rugit son désespoir et tous les compagnons des archère-mages le regardèrent. Malgré la tempête d'acide et de foudre qui le mordait encore et encore, il tendait le cou vers le ciel de l'aube pour hurler de tristesse comme une âme perdue aux ailes déployées telle une statue pathétique. Son rugissement était un roulement de tonnerre qui se mêlait au fracas des éclairs le brûlant.

Valen le regardait et il se rappelait ce qu'était la souffrance de voir mourir l'être aimé devant ses yeux et dans l'impuissance. Il l'avait vécu avec la première femme qu'il avait portée dans son cœur et que son ancien maître avait tuée devant lui. N'était-il pas le mieux placé pour comprendre voire approuver le désir de vengeance du prince envers des puissances qui avaient tenu le destin de son aimée entre leurs mains ? Lorsqu'elle est morte, l'amour du prince avait retrouvé son apparence d'oiseau et il avait compris. N'était-il pas le mieux placé ? Lui qui ne croyait en aucun dieu ? Lui, le Mécréant.

Le premier amour de sa vie qu'il avait pensé être le dernier était mort de cette manière.

Et si lui aussi perdait 'l'animal sacré' ? Il serait aussi anéanti de chagrin que ce prince elfe.

Valen tourna ses yeux électriques vers Heally à côté de lui à cette pensée et elle croisa son regard empli de mélancolie.

« Si je vous perdais vous aussi, j'en mourrais cette fois, comme lui, » dit-il du bout des lèvres sans qu'un son ne transperce.

Heally porta sur Qwylië un regard bleu roi plein de tristesse. C'était cet être maudit qui l'avait torturée et avait taché ses mains du sang des siens et d'innocents durant des années. C'était de lui qu'elle devait ce cauchemar sans fin, cette déchirure, ce nom qui n'était pas le sien et l'emplissait de honte.

Mais à présent il était comme un de ces animaux chassés qu'il fallait achever car ses cris et ses pleurs résonnant dans sa tête étaient un concert trop insupportable. Un oiseau blessé. C'était comme si elle entendait en un seul morceau tous les siècles passés à ruminer sa vengeance et à pleurer sa perte. Un deuil comme celui de Daeghûn. Trop long, obsédant, impossible, destructeur.

Et quand Heally vint au monde, quand il eut vent de sa nature sauvage, il vint à elle pour la diviser car il savait que seul l'animal apprécierait ce qu'il était devenu. Désespoir de retrouver son amour perdu.

L'elfe de lune avait encoché une flèche à son arc et tendit la corde enchantée. Le regard posé sur le dragon noir hurlant de douleur, l'envie sanguinaire de le détruire par vengeance avait été remplacée. Il n'y avait plus que la compassion et le désir de chasser en lui le pouvoir maléfique de Lloth et Shar qui le manipulaient.

Elle sentit un pouvoir ancestral et tout d'amour poser ses mains fantomatiques sur ses yeux pour les supplier d'une voix claire de pardonner au prince sa faiblesse et cruauté passées.

_« Par pitié... »_

Cet esprit... Avait toujours été avec elle depuis la malédiction et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'elle avait conscience de sa présence.

Heally ferma les yeux et l'agonie du rugissement de Qwylië lui transperça le cœur et fit rouler des larmes sur ses joues pâles aux reflets bleus.

Heal' aussi regardait le dragon alors que Casavir implorait tout bas Tyr de la guérir. Elle s'était interposée entre lui et le paladin parce qu'elle songeait avoir refusé de reconnaître l'amour au prix de sa perte.

« Accordez nous le pouvoir de la lumière qui dissipe les ténèbres de l'amertume et de la cruauté. Puisse cette flèche lui apporter la paix et le libérer du mal comme un rayon de lune au milieu de la nuit. »

Lumière de l'espoir.

Ton nom a-t-il changé ?

Heally visa le cœur et relâcha la corde. La flèche investie d'une lumière à la blancheur aveuglante absorbait le jour de l'aube pour le multiplier au centuple ! Lorsqu'elle atteint son but, elle explosa comme une étoile lactescente ayant la forme d'une chouette des neiges.

r

Qwylië ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel d'une pureté infinie.

Dans ses cheveux il sentit la caresse d'une main qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée. Il leva les yeux pour croiser un regard d'argent qu'il avait toujours aimé, comme la douceur de ces cheveux noirs comme la nuit contre ses joues. « Toi... Deladrië ! » Souffla t-il en sursautant, les yeux écarquillés.

Et pourtant la panique le quitta bien vite. Songeant uniquement à celle devant ses yeux dont les iris de lune ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Il leva sa main droite pour toucher cette joue blanche et constata que sa peau avait retrouvé leur couleur d'antan. Leur couleur de bleu pastel. Il se demanda si ses cheveux étaient redevenus argentés et si ses yeux étaient noirs.

Il se souvint que lorsqu'on les voyait ensemble on disait qu'ils étaient les faces d'une pièce, et qu'ils étaient merveilleusement beaux ainsi réunis.

L'elfe de lune au-dessus de lui qui avait ses doux genoux ronds sous sa tête lui sourit de ses lèvres roses et il lui fit avoir les larmes aux yeux car il avait maintenant l'impression de s'éveiller enfin d'un long cauchemar. Alors, troublé, il pleura et elle le consola de chuchotements doux et de caresses tendres. « C'est terminé, mon amour, j'ai pu enfin venir jusqu'à toi grâce à elles... Tout est fini, tu es libre des malfaisantes... Tout ira bien mon aimé, je suis avec toi – murmura t-elle doucement puis elle se pencha vers l'avant pour embrasser le front haut de son prince.

-Je suis désolé – gémit-il la gorge serrée et douloureuse en saisissant la main dans ses cheveux pour la porter sur ses lèvres fines, humides et salées de larmes – je suis désolé ! Tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar alors j'ai honte d'être devant toi ! »

Elle lui sourit et ses yeux le couvrirent de cet amour compréhensif d'une âme de compassion et de mystère qui sait déjà tout et qui pardonne. Sa main blanche se posa avec la grâce d'un papillon sur ses yeux pour refermer ces paupières bleues. Elle se pencha et s'avança pour l'embrasser longuement.

Puis quand il cessa le flot de ses larmes, elle murmura avec douceur cette prière à ses maîtresses et à leurs filles : « grâce soit rendue à la Notre Dame d'Argent et à la Fille du Ciel de la Nuit. Que le cœur des Hommes et celui des Elfes vers qui Leur regard se pose aient enfin dissipé les ténèbres. Gloire en soit rendue à Leurs filles élues par Leur bonté, Leur amour et Leur compassion. Merci de nous accorder enfin le repos éternel... »

Elle se pencha encore et le réchauffa de son corps, permettant à son visage baigné de rivières de larmes de reposer contre la chaleur de sa poitrine.

« ...ensemble... »

r

La lumière aveuglante se fana peu à peu.

Heal' avait fermé les yeux lorsque la flèche avait été décochée. Elle souriait en pleurant, avec sur le front le symbole mystique de Séluné disparaissant. Ce symbole était deux yeux mystérieux de femme entourés d'étoiles.

Quand les compagnons purent y voir suffisamment, le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux était étrange après le combat qu'ils venaient de mener.

Qwylië reposait, mort ou endormi, la tête sur les genoux de Heally. Les yeux plissés, le regard vague, elle observait son visage de prince elfe en murmurant un chant mêlant le deuil à l'amour. Sur son front, le symbole mystique de Sehanine Lunarc, une pleine lune auréolé d'un arc de lune, s'effaçait.

Puis le corps du prince Qwylië s'effrita en silence jusqu'à ne plus être que poussière sur ses genoux.

L'elfe argentée referma ses mains lactescentes aux reflets de lune sur ce sable gris, puis releva lentement la tête et les yeux sur Valen qui venait de s'arrêter à son côté lorsque son chant mourut enfin à la dernière note.

« Merci de m'avoir fait comprendre... Combien il souffrait par le sort des noires... »

Le Tieffelin hocha lentement la tête, une larme coulait le long de sa joue alors qu'il avait baissé les yeux sur elle entourée de cendres et illuminée par la lumière du Seigneur de l'Aube. La gorge en feu il déglutit puis lui tendit la main en chevrotant : « venez madame, vous êtes libre. »

Elle lui prit la main et se releva, les cendres tombèrent à ses pieds et disparurent.

Heal' ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu glace de Casavir l'ayant soignée. Elle rougit et baissa les cils avant qu'il ne l'aide à son tour à se relever.

Une fois tous réunis en cercle, il y eut un instant de silence et ce fut Sand qui le rompit le premier en s'adressant à Ammon « pourquoi être revenu ?

-Parce que sur le chemin je suis passé par la route menant à Port-Nuit et j'y ai 'reniflé' son pouvoir – dit le sorcier en guise d'explication – ça ressemblait au mien et à celui du Roi des Ombres alors j'ai préféré vérifier...

Sand sembla s'en contenter même si, bien que vraie mais omettant le 'pourquoi passer par Port-Nuit', il n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

-Grobnar va nous bassiner avec ça toute la journée – soupira Neeshka en échangeant un regard entendu avec Khelgar – on a pas fini de pas entendre son Wandertruc.

-Crois moi, tu préfères ne rien entendre du tout – assura Elanee en souriant en coin.

Deekin fit ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire pour un humanoïde reptilien, il venait d'être soigné par Elanee – moi vouloir exclusivité sur histoire de chef et de sœur du chef !

Grobnar lui adressa ce qui ressemblait le plus à un regard noir pour un gnome insouciant – et pourquoi l'exclusivité ?! »

Le kobold et le gnome échangèrent le regard entendu des bardes rivaux avant d'hausser les épaules et de déclarer que ce serait chacun sa partie. Mais Deekin s'en sortait avec le gros lot : après tout, c'était SON chef, l'animal sacré maudit. D'ailleurs Heally lui sourit comme toujours pour l'encourager.

Un autre silence s'installa. Ce fut Khelgar qui, grave, le rompit cette fois « les maléfices de Lloth et Shar sont peut-être pires que la gangrène du Roi des Ombres ? Imaginez, qu'une douleur s'installe et elle y greffe la cruauté qui se répand comme une maladie.

-La Reine Araignée et la Maîtresse de la Nuit... Contre la Dame des Songes et la Vierge Lunaire...

-Shar va nous en vouloir pour l'éternité – commenta gravement Casavir en essuyant à qui mieux mieux la boue sur son visage.

-Et Lloth risque de vous faire enlever – dit Elanee à l'adresse des elfes de lune, Sand y compris.

Les jumelles se contentèrent de répondre par un léger sourire en coin dissimulé derrière la main. Leur regard d'oiseau bleu semblait se moquer de cette éventualité, ou de l'attendre avec curiosité.

Mais Heally murmura quelque chose en levant les yeux sur le maître d'arme qui le fit grincer des dents – tant qu'elle nous regarde, les fidèles d'Eilistraë autour de la Prophétesse auront quelque répit.

-Il faudra passer par moi ou par votre Heaum pour en arriver là tout d'abord – répliqua le Tieffelin avec un regard sévère pour sa bien-aimée.

-Si vous allez vivre sur Toril, Valen, vous feriez mieux de prier au moins une divinité – le prévint Sand en faisant mine de ne pas voir le haussement d'épaules et la singerie d'Ammon qui était plus athée qu'un caillou.

-Un jour peut-être – fut la seule réponse du guerrier.

Khelgar regarda Daeghûn qui n'avait encore rien dit. Ils se jaugèrent une fois encore des yeux puis le rôdeur esquissa un simili sourire – rentrons à Padhiver à présent – dit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de sa fille. Il cligna des yeux et échangea un regard avec Valen.

Lui non plus n'aurait pas voulu revivre ça.

Le maître d'arme prit la main de sa dame et la porta à ses lèvres – je vais pouvoir tenir ma promesse auprès du seigneur Nasher. »

Heally pencha la tête, perplexe, mais le doux sourire qui éclairait depuis peu si facilement le visage du Tieffelin lui fit oublier son interrogation.

r

Ammon les quitta une nouvelle fois avant qu'ils ne partent. Ils arrivèrent à Padhiver au milieu de la nuit, tous ensemble, car le jour de la cérémonie d'adoubement officielle pour le chevalier-capitaine approchait à présent.

Ils purent manger et se reposer à l'auberge de la Chope sans Fond de Duncan Feirlong et le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuner, ils se présentèrent devant le seigneur de la cité.

Les jumelles aux longues tresses de soleil et de lune portaient robes et capes bleues et blanches, tous ayant en vérité abandonné leurs armures pour des habits confortables.

Heally regardait tout autour d'elle en tournant et se retournant avec curiosité, traînant à l'arrière du groupe avec Valen. Tant il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir vraiment le château lors de leur séjour. Alors qu'ils traversaient le long couloir aux alcôves réservées aux discussions privées entre les nobles de la cour, l'archère-mage d'Eauprofonde semblait ne pas les remarquer et encore moins les entendre. Ceci alors même que des exclamations et des conversations animées allaient à une vitesse étourdissante sur la présence de deux parfaites jumelles en ces lieux. L'une étant le sosie de leur chevalier-capitaine du Fort de la Croisée.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait à présent absolument rien pour les différencier, elles avaient même ce matin poussé la perfection en choisissant sciemment (et après consultation mutuelle) la même toilette et la même mise. Mais si l'on y regardait de plus près, il y avait leurs yeux qui ne brillaient pas de la même lumière.

Lorsqu'ils furent au pied du trône de Nasher entouré de Nevalle et de Malchor Harpell, la troupe mit un genou à terre.

« Chevalier-capitaine – commença Nasher d'un ton intrigué – je ne vois pas notre hôte et son bel oiseau. »

Heal' se releva et esquissa un sourire en riant des yeux, elle se tourna et tendit la main. Sand, Daeghûn et Casavir s'effacèrent pour laisser voir Valen tenant l'elfe de lune par la main.

Nasher, Nevalle et Malchor écarquillèrent les yeux et le seigneur de Padhiver alla même jusqu'à se lever de son trône, stupéfait. « Par les dieux ! – Souffla t-il bien qu'il savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de jumelles, il peinait à en croire sa vue et alla de l'une à l'autre. Puis il se rassit en regardant tour à tour Casavir et Valen et un sourire vint sur ses lèvres – je suis heureux de voir que vous avez tenu votre promesse, maître Tieffelin.

Valen haussa légèrement un sourcil en baissant un peu le menton en signe d'accord.

-Madame, c'est un honneur pour Padhiver et moi de rencontrer l'extraordinaire héroïne de notre amie Eauprofonde – la salua Nasher avec courtoisie en hochant la tête – qui fut un bien bel oiseau.

Heally rougit violemment au compliment du régent et s'inclina respectueusement – merci monseigneur. »

Après cela il y eu un point d'honneur à ce que l'elfe d'Eauprofonde et ses compagnons soient présentés à toute la cour de Padhiver –ceci afin d'éviter quelques désagréments d'origine noble- et cette formalité engendra bon nombre de discussions et en alimentera bien d'autres encore.

Ce fut ensuite Malchor Harpell qui descendit des marches du trône en s'aidant de son bâton de mage pour se présenter à l'archère-mage. Puis il lui dit ceci : « Mon enfant, je représente les Seigneurs d'Eauprofonde qui souhaitent que vous reveniez dès à présent pour y recevoir les honneurs et leurs récompenses pour avoir sauvé la Cité des Splendeurs. Et devenir, vous et vos amis, citoyens.

-Mais...

Le mage leva la main et continua – les Seigneurs ont, en outre, une mission à vous confier qui, j'en suis certain, ne sera pour vous qu'une formalité après avoir vaincu le seigneur du huitième cercle de Baator.

Heally cligna des yeux. Intriguée par cette drôle de manière de la faire accepter cette requête, elle leva le regard pour interroger Valen. Le Tieffelin secoua la tête : il n'en avait aucune idée, alors elle en revint au magicien – qu'elle est-elle, maître Harpell ?

Malchor laissa choir tout théâtral pour sourire – vaincre les démons qui infestent l'ancienne forteresse Ascalcorne du disparu royaume elfique d'Eaerlann à l'extrême nord-est de la Haute Forêt. Si vous y arrivez, si la Porte de l'Enfer est illuminée, la forteresse sera à vous et le Nord vous en sera éternellement reconnaissant.

Le trio vainqueur de Méphistophélès ouvrit des yeux comme des billes.

-Bien sûr, vous pouvez avoir toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin – précisa le mage avec un sourire plus large.

Un triple soupir soulagé fut audible puis soudain Valen rit d'un rire caverneux sans s'expliquer mais ses compagnons comprenaient très bien. Après tout, après Cania et Méphistophélès, les diables n'avaient pas fini par surnommer l'elfe de lune « la pourfendeuse de Diables » pour rien. Et Valen avait dans son Vrai Nom quelque chose comme « Empoigneur de Démons ».

Le bien joli duo de terreurs que voilà.

Vider une forteresse à côté c'était du gâteau.

« Mon seigneur – dit soudain Heal' en s'avançant et s'adressant à la fois à son seigneur et à l'ambassadeur d'Eauprofonde – m'autoriseriez-vous à les accompagner ?

Nasher hocha la tête, ayant une petite pensée désolée pour les Démons de la Porte pendant que Nevalle riait tout bas.

-Si le seigneur de Padhiver n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, moi non plus.

Khelgar s'exclama d'une grosse voix – hey là !! Tu crois y aller toute seule peut-être, la brindille ?! C'est pas parce que t'as une grosse épée d'argent que tu vas te débarrasser de moi pour une baston contre des DEMONS ! »

Chacun y lu la grivoiserie sauf les jumelles. Heal' jeta même un œil perplexe à sa lame d'argent.

A partir de là on peut dire que presque toute la troupe fut d'accord pour aller tâter du démoniaque tous ensemble et dans la bonne humeur.

Chose que Sand, le plus raisonnable, ne sut une nouvelle fois pas s'expliquer.

A cette idée, Malchor opposa cette suggestion aux Seigneurs et à Nasher, la Porte devait devenir alors un symbole contre le Mal et la puissance du Bien chez tous les peuples. On retrouva alors les héros de la guerre contre Luskan et de la Mort Hurlante qui avaient répondu présent à l'appel à l'aide d'Eauprofonde. Sharwyn, Linu, Tomi, Daélan et même le spectre d'Aribeth de Tylmarande. Ils répondirent à cette proposition pour vaincre les démons de la forteresse d'Ascalcorne.

Aribeth dit à Heally qu'elle voulait payer sa dette pour pouvoir la remercier de lui avoir rendu la foi en Tyr, et aussi pour commencer à se pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait subir au peuple de Padhiver.

La plus grande compagnie d'aventuriers du Bien fut alors composée sous le nom de « Compagnie des Deux Lunes. »

Après qu'ait eu lieu l'adoubement, la campagne débuta.

L'archère-mage était montée dans un arbre alors que elle et Valen étaient partis en éclaireurs chercher une entrée discrète.

Au pied du chêne, le Tieffelin observait de loin l'image assez lointaine de la forteresse, et la situation lui rappela Cania. Il leva les yeux vers l'elfe juste au-dessus de sa tête. « Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vous dire avant que nous partions – commença –il en hésitant et cherchant ses mots.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Valen ? – Demanda Heally en baissant ses grands yeux lapis-lazuli sur lui.

Le maître d'arme détourna les siens et tourna la tête en dissimulant son profil rougi d'une main, s'appuyant du coude contre l'arbre – je sais que nous avions déjà eu ce genre de conversation à Cania et que vous n'y voyiez pas d'objection à cette époque mais... Puis-je vous poser la question madame ?

La jeune elfe se dit qu'il était toujours très amusant et attendrissant de voir Valen tourner autour du pot et hésiter timidement. Elle laissa alors planer un petit silence, juste le temps de le voir rougir et gesticuler un peu plus sur place, avant de répondre doucement – je vous écoute mon amour.

Le maître d'arme roux regarda le sol avant de soupirer longuement et enfin lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, les sourcils arqués légèrement en un signe suppliant – lorsque nous en auront fini – commença t-il d'une voix à trémolos qu'il avait du mal à contrôler – je me demandais si... Heu... Si vous... Vous accepteriez de m'épouser ? »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis elle baissa la tête pour ne pas le regarder alors qu'un petit rire franchissait ses lèvres pâle pêche. Elle se rendait compte que sa réaction un brin chaotique et joueuse ne faisait qu'affermir le malaise de son bien-aimé aussi descendit-elle de sa branche pour lui prendre la main et caresser sa joue. « Vous m'avez fait votre demande avant le début de cette aventure, je ne pourrai y répondre que lorsque nous l'auront achevée – dit-elle très doucement avant d'embrasser son front comme pour le bénir d'avoir posé la question.

-Comme vous voudrez, madame, » murmura le Tieffelin en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il était soulagé en quelque sorte.

Ils n'auraient pas voulu mourir après s'être réjouis de la réponse.

Car ils avaient assez entendu la chanson de Deekin du Destin Cruel.

Puis la campagne commença et dura deux ans car la forteresse était infestée et les démons invoquaient régulièrement les leurs pour les aider. Le plus difficile fut de refermer le portail que gardait le Grand Démon régnant sur les lieux. Celui-ci tenta d'user du Vrai Nom de Heally pour la faire se retourner contre ses alliés mais cela échoua.

Heally étant à nouveau complète, son âme, et alors son Vrai Nom, avait changé.

La stupéfaction et l'incompréhension lui furent fatales, les jumelles investies du pouvoir lumineux de leurs déesses, le brûlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui.

Quand elles invoquèrent leur pouvoir commun, elles apprirent chacune leur Vrai Nom dans la langue des dieux.

Celle d'Eauprofonde avait retrouvé son Vrai Nom d'origine : Kagita'ar Cherchecoeur, et conservait son rang de Lumière d'Espoir de Cania.

Celle de Padhiver se nommait Aluemita Lamebénie, Porteuse de Lumière dans l'Ombre.

La Porte de l'Enfer fut transpercée d'un éclat opale cette nuit là et elle flamboya en colonne jusqu'à la lune quand les démons périrent brûlés avec leurs esclaves liches des sorciers maudits d'Ascalcorne.

Quand ils furent au pied de la forteresse devenue blanche comme la neige, Valen et Heally retournèrent à ce même arbre où la question avait été posée.

Quelques temps plus tard la forteresse retrouva son nom de forteresse d'Ascalcorne. Valen et Heally en devinrent les seigneurs au titre exceptionnel de comte et comtesse d'Ascalcorne. Ceci avec la tâche d'user à nouveau de la forteresse comme d'un guet contre les invasions orques et autres créatures maléfiques pour protéger le Nord. Ainsi que de veiller à débusquer le mal dans la Haute Forêt en majeure partie inexplorée.

La héraldique fut choisie en commun accord par les jumelles avec le seigneur Nasher, Malchor Harpell et des représentants de l'Alliance des Seigneurs. Cet étendard du Nord battait aussi bien à la forteresse d'Ascalcorne qu'au Fort de la Croisée. Il s'agissait de deux croissants de lune bleus debout dos à dos posés sur une flèche et une épée croisés sur un fond blanc avec un papillon de nuit argent et or entre les deux yeux dorés d'un loup au centre des croissants.

Heally retourna avec Valen voir son père aux ruines de son ancienne cité. Le mage de Lunargent n'avait pu, seul, aider les survivants du massacre à retourner à la vie. Tous avaient quitté la forêt trop tôt pour que l'archère-mage ait pu les soulager de leur mal. Heian était amer et déçu par son échec mais lorsqu'il apprit que la malédiction avait été rompue et que Qwylië avait été vaincu et libéré, il oublia l'amertume et oublia les premiers chuchotements de Shar.

En mémoire de ce qui s'était produit dans cette cité elfique dissimulée et dévouée à Sehanine Lunarc, on érigea un immense pilier d'argent à l'endroit où la Haute Prêtresse avait péri. Le pilier, surmonté d'un orbe de cristal, reflétait la lumière de la lune comme une torche apaisant les esprits des morts. Ce lieu devint un lieu de prière, de cérémonie funèbres et de repos pour les prêtres de Sehanine qui s'y rendaient.

Un nuit d'été où la lune était pleine, la Compagnie des Deux Lunes toute entière (même Ammon par respect pour Heal' et parce que le fantôme de sa petite-fille lui aurait botté le cul la nuit sinon) célébra en ce lieu deux mariages. Ce fut Linu qui dirigea la cérémonie, après avoir failli trancher en deux le pilier sacré, et on laissa même Grobnar chanter, pour l'occasion, avec Deekin.

Daeghûn et Heian firent connaissance et purent parler de leurs femmes perdues respectives et de leurs filles. Il advint qu'ils devinrent de vieux amis, ce qui en étonne plus d'un parce que l'elfe des bois est un mur alors que l'elfe de lune est une fenêtre. Il arrive souvent que Daeghûn soit, par inadvertance, un peu le sosie de la femme de son camarade et qu'il trucide des gobelins hors d'une caverne alors que cet idiot de Heian, poursuivi par ceux-ci, a le nez dans la poussière à ses pieds.

Il est courant que les jumelles partent ensemble pour une mission où leur ressemblance parfaite est un avantage (parfois un inconvénient) contre les serviteurs de Shar et de Lloth.

Il est très rare qu'il arrive la même chose entre leurs époux, en général c'est vraiment sur service commandé par leurs épouses quand elles ont besoin qu'ils affaiblissent l'ennemi à un endroit de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il est arrivé une fois que ce soit Deekin qui protégea puis sauva la vie de son chef. Puisqu'il s'était affirmé complètement à ce moment là, elle cessa de le materner.

Une nuit de printemps, l'elfe de lune annonça au Tieffelin qu'il allait enfin accéder à la seconde partie de son futur rêvé et devenir père. Elle accoucha d'une petite fille aux cornes noires et aux cheveux et yeux d'argent qu'ils nommèrent Sïlruil Mialyë. Celle-ci devint barde et ensuite prêtresse de Séluné. Sïlruil est une fille enjouée, effrontée et prompte à défier n'importe qui du moment qu'elle peut s'amuser. Exubérante elle est aussi sauvage que sa mère mais de façon plus brute à la manière de sa grand-mère dont elle porte le nom en qualité de deuxième prénom.

Quelques années plus tard elle accoucha d'un garçon, Calàn, ses cheveux sont noirs comme la nuit et le seul trait qui dit de lui qu'il est un Tieffelin sont ses yeux pareils à ceux de son père. Il devint guerrier puis maître d'arme à la rapière. Calàn a placé sa foi en la demi-déesse Lurue, la Reine des Licornes, alliée, amie et monture de Mailikki. Bien que plus secret et discret que sa sœur aînée, Calàn est pourtant encore plus passionné qu'il en a l'air.

Les enfants Soufflombre ont comme camarade d'aventure la flamboyante (mais aussi douée d'un terrible don de tourner autour du pot) paladine membre des Epées de la Dame, un ordre de chevaliers de Séluné contre les fidèles de Shar. Cette demi-elfe fille de Heal' se nomme Eleassa.

Et comme tout le monde dans sa famille s'était mis en tête de croire en un dieu ou plutôt en une déesse, Valen finit par reconsidérer plus sérieusement son exclamation à Heaum pour la protection des êtres chers et des plus faibles, en pensant à la Prophétesse et aux fidèles d'Eilistraë. Mais il renia le discours sur l'anticipation de l'acte du « mécréant qui s'ignore ! ». Alors il pensa à Tymora, la Dame de la Chance et aussi, entre autre, de la victoire.

Sïlruil et Calàn ont toujours du mal à croire les bardes et les histoires de leur père au sujet des aventures de leur mère –trop douce pour être violente- et il a bien fallu la voir à l'œuvre pour qu'ils y croient.

D'aucuns disent que les yeux de colombe lapis-lazuli et les cheveux or et argent sont un cadeau des déesses.

Heally et sa jumelle de Padhiver sont seules à suivre le rituel de chasse et seuls leurs époux sont autorisés à les observer comme pour qu'ils n'oublient jamais l'animal sacré et le prince.


End file.
